Tales of the Freedom Fighters
by Chatroom Publications
Summary: Slice of life stories from Knothole. Not always Sonic-centered, but we hope you will enjoy them, anyhow. Read and review; and PLEASE keep reviews in good taste.
1. Lessons

Chatroom Publications Presents. . .   
A story set in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Tales of the Freedom Fighters - Lessons  
  
By: Saverio J. Dello Russo (Werepuppy1@aol.com), and Jennifer Cleckley (Werekitty1@aol.com)  
Contains characters and situations copyrighted to DIC Enterprises Inc., and Archie Comics Publishing.  
Enrique LeGuerr, Raurmarique du Rahj, Lyric Tuneaker, Sasha Prower, Ambermane Wistra, DJ Tuneaker, and Erica "Scratch" Heatherwood created by and copyrighted to Jennifer Cleckley.  
  
Misty Gilestel created by and copyrighted to Saverio J. Dello Russo.  
  
Peter, and Devin created by and copyrighted to Jennifer Cleckley, and Saverio J. Dello Russo.  
  
Characters created by the authors may not be used in other fanfiction stories without their express permission. Use of the authors' characters without permission is a violation of copyright law.  
  
WARNING: Contains mature subject matter. Discretion is advised.  
  
"Life is a carnival believe it or not, life is a carnival two bits a shot..."  
  
LESSONS  
  
The sun set over the nearby barren hills, painting them vibrant reds, and oranges as the scrub grass waved in an errant zephyr. A single figure stood to capture this brief glimpse of beauty to be had in this hostile territory. She stood, listening, alert, eyes scanning for any signs of hostile life, but was rewarded with only the signs of the night creatures' stirring.  
  
Erica Heatherwood sighed as she moved on, remembering the conversation that sent her on this journey. It had been a normal day at the University until she received the message from Enrique LeGuerr, the head of the Battlemage Combine.  
  
"Ah, mah dear Erica," the elder skunk observed as she made her nervous way into his office, "'Ow naice to be see-eeng vous."  
  
"Howdy, Mistah Le Guerr," Erica said smiling, "Yo wanted t' see me?"  
  
"Oui. It ees seem-eeng that vous ahre go-eeng to be   
graduat-eeng soon. Ond vous 'ave done vell on vout courses weeth os. But vous ahre to ze point zhat ze best teacher ees experionce," LeGuerr said.  
  
"Huh," Erica uttered, "and how's do Ah go about gettin' this experience, suh?"  
  
"Vell, Ah was thinkeeng zhat vous could join ze Knot'ole Freedom Fightairs. Mah daughair should be zhair, and weel be able to keep vous en shape, non? Ond zhey 'ave welcomed mages before."  
  
"That suits me jest fine, suh! Mah cousin's theah too," Erica exclaimed grinning.  
  
So now she was here, on the edge of the Great Unknown getting ready to pass through. Erica had decided to travel afoot in order to avoid the time lag that comes from a long teleport.  
  
She walked into the Great Unknown apprehensively. It was a barren place. High rocky walls towered over the lapine. Buttes and arches seemed to teeter on the brink of toppling. The variegated brown of the scenery got to the bunny, and she climbed a plateau to scout around. Nothing. Just the browns of the rock, very little grass, and a few crawly things.  
  
"Huh. No wondah nobody lives heah," Erica observed. "A body twould get depressed jest lookin' at tha sky." She went down the side of the plateau half sliding, half hopping in order to keep her balance. She reached the bottom, and her momentum was so much that she took three running steps before stopping. Erica stood there, hands on knees, panting to catch her breath. A sound, so faint that she almost did not hear it, came to her ears. The battlemage kept her poise but was on the alert. It may have been just a bug clearing its throat, but one could not take chances.  
  
A wolf, taller than she, with dark gray body with lighter gray face and charcoal hair, wearing a simple tunic and cutoff shorts, carrying a not so simple rifle; walked out from behind a boulder. He stood there regarding her, as if her presence was an affront to all that he believed in.  
  
*Arrogant li'l S. O. B.," Erica thought to herself. *Kinda cute though.*  
  
"You trespass," he said.  
  
"Trespass?" the lapine asked still panting. "Honey, who in tha hoo-ha would live out heah?" The wolf cocked his weapon. *Yo's not scarin' me thet easy, honey,* Erica thought beginning to get peeved.  
  
"It is the land of my people," he uttered coldly. "We do not want strangers here." The battlemage straightened up, and looked at the young wolf like he was crazy.  
  
"Hokay, honey," she said placatingly, "Jest let me ketch mah breath, an' Ah'll be on mah way."  
  
"No," the wolf growled, gesturing with the rifle, "You are my prisoner. Start walking."  
  
"Excuse me?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow, "Hey, honey, Ah'm tryin' ta get outta yor hair. You don't need ta take li'le ole me prisoner, since Ah'm jest passin' through." The lupine took aim.  
  
"You will not be passing through any longer," he uttered as he began to squeeze the trigger. Quicker than he could see she zipped through the intervening space, and was right in his face. Two thuds sounded from the ground. The wolf looked down to find two parts of his rifle laying at his feet. "Oh shit!" He, for a split second, saw that this rabbit had some *very* long claws. Then they disappeared into her clenched fist. He looked into her angry blue eyes, and just then began to be a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Yo asked fo' it," she growled, and slammed him with an uppercut. Erica shrugged off her backpack, and cracked her knuckles. "Ah'd say yo needs a lesson in manners."  
  
The wolf got up, very shaky on his feet, and prepared to defend himself. They circled, and Erica attacked. She slammed an elbow into the sentry's stomach, then as he bent over to catch his breath, Erica gave him a chop that sent him sprawling in the dirt. As the hapless and unprepared sentry tried to rise, Erica kicked him viciously in the ribs. There was the unmistakable sound of bone cracking.  
  
"Care ta try again, honey?" Erica asked sarcastically. She waited for the wolf to rise, and then she mockingly gestured for him to attack again. The wolf snarled in pain and fury. He lurched into a unsteady run, trying to attack Erica. Just before he could reach her, Erica launched a round house kick, and sent the unlucky wolf spinning to the ground once again. Erica watched as the wolf spat out several teeth and quite a bit of blood. Erica walked over to the beaten wolf, unsheathed her claws, and grabbed a fistful of the wolf's chest fur. "I oughtta shred your furhood!" she shouted.  
  
Unknown to either of the combatants, there was a watcher hidden in the shadows. *Would seem that the little pita has met his match,* the watcher thought. As Erica contemplated destroying the wolf's hopes for procreation, she heard several sets of footsteps near her. "That's quite enough," someone said.  
  
Erica dropped the wolf, and spun around. She saw a tall wolf-fem in a blue bodysuit. She had gray fur, and piercing blue eyes. Under her left eye she had a scar, which marred an otherwise considerable beauty. There were two other wolves present, both males. One was as tall and as well built as Erica's adversary, with black fur shot with gray and blue eyes. He wore a sand colored tunic with matching pants and a weapons belt. The other was as gray as the female, but had dark brown eyes, and wore a light gray tunic, black pants, and also had a weapons belt. He also bore a scar but his ran from his jaw down the side of his neck, and disappeared under his tunic. But strangest of all to Erica was the snow leopard. He was big, bigger than even Erica's attacker. He wore a scarlet tunic with a bandoleer crossing his chest, blue pants, and boots. His fur was gray with black clouded spots, white on his muzzle, and assuredly his stomach too. And he had icy blue eyes, but there was something in the depths of those eyes that made Erica shiver. *Whut in tha wurld is he doin' heah?* she wondered. She grinned sheepishly, and said, "Uh... Howdy folks." She slowly raised her hands.   
  
"Just what is going on here?" the female asked, who apparently was their leader.  
  
"Ah was jest passin' on mah way ta Knothole y'see an' this asshole tried t' shoot me."  
  
"You happen to be on our land," the wolf-fem said pointedly. "We   
do not want or need strangers here at this time."  
  
Erica sighed exasperatedly. "Ah didn't know thet," she replied. "And if this jerk had'na come out an' tried t' take me prizner, Ah still wouldn't know it."  
  
"Point," the snow leopard said.   
  
"Perhaps, Raurmarique," the wolf-fem said. She studied the battlemage for a moment. "Just who are you, and why do you seek Knothole?"  
  
"Mah name is Erica Heatherwood," Erica replied. "Ah've bin sent by tha head of the Battlemagin' Combine ta join tha Knothole Freedom Fighters, an' gain some experience battlin'. And mah cousin's there. Who are you?"  
  
"A fair question," the wolf-fem said. "I am Lupe, leader of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters." She snapped the safety on her weapon and lowered it. "Out of curiosity, who is your cousin?"  
  
"Well, mah cousin is Bunnie Heatherwood," Erica began, "an' sumthin' happened to her. Ah know it, but her letters haven't been the most coherent."  
  
Lupe looked at the snow leopard she called Raurmarique, then back to Erica. She studied the battlemage for a long while. "You speak the truth," Lupe said finally.  
  
Erica cocked a half smile. "Well," she said, "Ah think Ah'm telling tha truth. He, on tha other hand-" she pointed at the defeated sentry- "probably wants mah hide."  
  
Lupe smiled. "No, you do not have anything to fear from us," she said.  
  
"Lupe, be careful. She might be a plant," Raurmarique warned.  
  
"No, Raurmarique, if she really meant to do us harm we would all be at each other's throats by now," Lupe said pointedly.  
  
"I should be able to get a better idea once she steps into the shadows,' Raurmarique said. "Anyway, I did say that little *pita* was too young to be on guard duty."  
  
Lupe chuckled. "All right, if you think it's really necessary," she replied. "But I do not think it is."  
  
"Ah don't get it," Erica said, confused. "What does mah steppin' into a shadow have t' do with me bein' a plant?"  
  
"Come. I will show you," Raurmarique replied, grinning. "You'll have to trust me a little." They stepped into a shadow. Suddenly it got very dark, very fast. Erica crouched into a fighting stance, her eyes wide. A moment later Raurmarique stepped out of the shadow holding Erica's hand. "Greetings, noble Warrior," he exclaimed. "You are safe from us and to us."  
  
"Thet's good to know," Erica observed, shaking Raurmarique's hand, then letting it go. "Cain Ah go now?"  
  
"Perhaps we can aid you on your journey," Lupe uttered. "Please allow us to guide you to Knothole."  
  
Erica raised an eyebrow, and looked at the wolf leader quizzically. "Thet's a rale nahce o' yo t' offah, ma'am, but why d' yo ask?"  
  
"We have mapped out the safest trail through the Unknown," Lupe explained. "This way you can be assured that you will not end up in a pit somewhere." Erica looked thoughtful for a moment, then went to her pack. She rummaged around for a bit and brought out a map, which she examined critically.  
  
"Ah think Ah'll take yo up on yor offah. Tha Great Unknown is nuthin' but a big ole blank spot on mah map, heah."  
  
"That is right. No one, not even we of the Pack, has successfully mapped the Great Unknown."  
  
"We-ull, thanks again, ma'am," Erica said stashing the map back in her pack. "Now d' yo know of a safe place whar abouts Ah cain set mah self up fo' a camp? 'S gettin' late, y'know."  
  
"We have a place where you can stay," Lupe replied readily.  
  
"Surely you don't plan on bringing her back to the lair?" the beaten sentry uttered aghast.  
  
"What would you suggest, whelp?" Lupe shot back heatedly.  
  
"How do you know that we can trust her?"  
  
"Raurmarique tested her."  
  
"Oh real trustworthy mel, that Raurmarique," the sentry said arrogantly.  
  
"Peter-" Lupe started to growl, but was interrupted by Erica casually stepping in front of her.  
  
"We-ull, honey," Erica said, sauntering over to Peter, "Ah sho' nuff know that *YO* cain't trust me. But then Ah think yo's too cocky fo' yo own worth." She followed up her statement with a swift kick to the annoying pup's groin, and since he had already conveniently bent himself over, Erica threw him. The Pack leader went over to the downed Pete, and leaned over him.  
  
"If you say *ANYTHING* like that about Raurmarique again," Lupe whispered savagely, "I'll personally rip out your throat." The whelp audibly gulped, and nearly rose, but was stopped by a rabbit's foot coming down upon his chest.  
  
Erica leaned on her knee, and grinned wickedly at Pete. "Now. Are yo goin' t' b'have?" the battlemage asked caressing the wolf's cheek with her clawtips, " or am Ah goin' t' have to teach yo a 'nuther lesson?" Pete gulped again, realizing just what another lesson from this psycho rabbit could involve.  
  
"I-I-I'll behave," he whimpered. Erica moved her foot, and squatted by the quivering wolf.  
  
"Good boy," she said patronizingly, running a hand over his ribs, and using a minor healing spell to set them. She stood up and walked back to Lupe.  
  
Peter very slowly got to his feet. Lupe shook her head and said, "Come, let's go. We have many miles to travel." They set off at a walk, with Lupe and Raurmarique leading the way, the other two wolves following, and Erica behind the wolves. Pete came last of all behind Erica.  
  
The journey to the Wolf Pack's lair had been uneventful, and their night passed in peace. They all had a restful night, except for Peter, who was very sore in several places. The morning dawned bright and fair. The party set out after a hasty breakfast. The wolf who had the scarred neck had stayed behind and another wolf, who was named Devin and happened to be Peter's brother, went with them.   
  
Raurmarique was leading the party, and Devin, Peter, and Erica followed him. Lupe followed a little further back as their rear guard. They had been walking for over an hour, and Erica dropped back to walk with Lupe. Erica had decided that she liked the wolf-fem because of her warrior spirit, and her leadership, so she decide to strike up a conversation with her. "Yo evah been ta Knothole, Lupe?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I have," Lupe replied graciously. "Over the last few months we have been working closely with the Knothole Freedom Fighters to coordinate the resistance. Sally feels there is a better chance of defeating Robotnik if we all work together."  
  
"Ah hafta agree with thet, honey," Erica said. She didn't say anything for a moment; she just wanted to think about what Lupe had told her. "Whut's Knothole like, Lupe?" she asked finally.  
  
Lupe glanced at Erica. "Well Erica, it's a very peaceful place," Lupe explained, "because Robotnik hasn't been able to find it-yet. The forest is beautiful, especially in autumn. There are so many trees, and a sparkling stream. It reminds me very much of my home."  
  
"Yore home? Ah thought thet y'all lived in the Great Unknown."  
  
"No, our present lair is a home in exile. My people originally lived in the forest and mountains north of the Great Unknown. We were loyal to the king, and when Robotnik drove us off our land, and we took refuge in the caves in the Great Unknown. He captured many of us, but a lot of us escaped, although not without reminders-" she touched the scar below her left eye- "We are few now," Lupe continued, "but we still are loyal to the royal house, and hope that one day King Acorn will return. If not, we would have Sally for our queen."  
  
Erica thought about this for a moment. "Y'know," she began, "Ah've nevah seen a forest befo'. Mist doesn't have them. There's parks an' such but no *real* forests. Didja meet mah cousin Bunnie?"  
  
Lupe smiled. "Yes I have," she said.  
  
"Wuz she doin' all raht?" Erica asked, concerned. "When'd yo see her last?"  
  
"About three weeks ago," Lupe replied. "And she was doing fine, considering-  
  
"Considerin'? Considerin' whut?" Erica asked. They stopped walking and Lupe looked at Erica. She could see the concern in every line of Erica's face.  
  
"She hasn't told you about her problem?" Lupe asked.  
  
"As Ah told yo, her letters has been kinda garbled to tha point thet Ah couldn't read 'em," Erica explained. "Ef she *did* tell me of this problem, she didn't do it where's Ah could read it."  
  
Lupe gazed at Erica for a moment. "Then I will not say anymore. Indeed I've said far too much already," she said finally.  
  
Erica frowned. "Bettah iffin Ah's find out from Bunnie herself, huh?"  
  
"Yes it is Erica," Lupe said gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Oh well. Ah's jest curious," Erica said with a shrug. "An y'all cain call me 'Scratch'. If yo want to o'course."  
  
"All right. Scratch. Come, the others are almost out of sight." With that, Lupe began to sprint after the rest of the party. Scratch ran to keep up with the femwolf. *Durn*, she thought in frustration, *they ALWAYS rise fo the bait. 'Ceptin' her*  
  
Raurmarique squinted in the sun at the small green shapes, that were surrounded by red ones. "Where are they going?" he wondered aloud.  
  
*LUPE'*, came the almost overwhelming thought, like a silent scream in her mind. She staggered as if she had been struck with a blow, and realized it was Raurmarique.  
  
*What is it?* she thought back clumsily, as she continued running. Raurmarique had been teaching her a little of mindspeech techniques, but she still had to master them.  
  
*There are some hover units and some of those red cycle things flying overhead. They seem to be going somewhere* Raurmarique replied.  
  
*The direction, Raurmarique. Which way are they going?* Lupe asked desperately.  
  
There was a pause. *East...Northeast it looks like,* Raurmarique reported. *Shall I bring them down?*  
  
*They're searching for the lair,* Lupe replied. *Yes, bring every one of them down.*  
  
*Intact or in pieces?* came Raurmarique's excited thought.  
  
*Just do it!!* Lupe's thought screamed at Raurmarique.  
  
Lupe could feel Raurmarique mentally grinning. *As you wish, my lady,* his thought replied. Suddenly from the sky there came a series of massive explosions. Finally there came a piercing whistling sound and a loud crash. *All but one's blown up,* Raurmarique reported. *The last one is encased in ice. You might wish to examine its...memory files.* Raurmarique's presence left Lupe's mind, but she could have sworn she heard him grumble about simpler times.   
  
Erica and Lupe ran up to the ridge. There Raurmarique waited for them, while Peter and Devin started forging their way to the bot. Lupe flashed a smile at the leopard as she started down to their quarry, and he just followed in the lupine and Erica's wake. They found the others gazing at the bot. It was engulfed in a sphere of bluish ice, only barely melting.  
  
"Just *how* are we going to get the memory core out of THAT?" Peter asked, indicating the ice. Erica made a rude noise, and extended her thumb claw.  
  
"Simple, honey," she said driving her claw into the sphere, just below the bot's head. She circled the bot-cicle, cutting the ice. Then she backed away from the sphere, and ran toward it. "HEE-YAA!" she yelled, kicking the head area. It slid off the rest of the sphere with a crash, but the ice remained intact. Along with the head.  
  
Lupe reached into the now freed head, and took out the memory core. This she hooked up to her portable computer, and read the SWATbot's most recent memories. "Oh my gods," she uttered in amazement.  
  
"Whut's tha matter, honey?" Erica asked.  
  
"Can you believe our luck?" Lupe asked grinning. "A few minutes later, and Nowhere Village would have ceased to exist. Our position would have been made much more perilous if this had happened."  
  
"So I did well?" Raurmarique said peering quizzically over Lupe's shoulder at the computer screen, his limited knowledge of the Mobian alphabet foiling his attempts to read it.  
  
"You have done very well," Lupe said smiling at the snow cat.  
  
"Then what is this? What does it say?" Raurmarique asked pointing to a highly highlighted section of the screen. "I can't read it, but it looks important." Lupe followed the leopard's finger to the part of the screen that he was pointing out.  
  
"Oh good gods! I don't believe it!" Lupe uttered dreadingly.  
  
"What is it?" Raurmarique asked observing the concerned look on Lupe's face.  
  
"There's an even larger force of bots on its way to Nowhere. As of this moment it's an hour away," Lupe said putting the computer away. "Let's go. We have to warn the villagers and fast."  
  
They all set off at a dead run for the endangered village. Time seemed to slow down, and the Alpha fem began to worry about reaching the village in time. Somehow Raurmarique sensed her worry. He ran to catch up to her.  
  
"We'll meet you in the village," he shouted over his shoulder, as he scooped Lupe into his arms, and dove into his own shadow, disappearing.  
  
"Hoo, LO-dee!" Erica exclaimed, "Ain't nevah seen anythang lahk that!"  
  
  
The rest of the party reached the village to find Lupe arguing with the mayor; and Raurmarique surrounded by locals carrying pitchforks, and other implements. The leopard stood calm and tried to look harmless while Lupe attempted to convince the mayor of the impending attack. Peter, Devin, and Erica, however, could see that Raurmarique was holding himself in check just barely. He obviously had an earnest desire to blast the annoying bureaucrat into the deepest hell he could find.  
  
"What proof, aside from something on a computer screen, can you offer me?" the irate kinkajou demanded. "The only attack that *I've* seen has been you and that creature leaping out of a shadow!" Suddenly a laser beam sizzled through the air between Lupe and the mayor.  
  
"Proof enough?" the wolf-fem asked in an overly sweet voice.  
  
"Take cover! Scatter!" Raurmarique bellowed, grabbing the mayor and ushering him to a shelter.  
  
"HOO, LO-dee!" Scratch yelled grinning. "This is gonna be fun!" The lapine was briefly cloaked in fire, and emerged stripped down for action. Her silk over-blouse was gone, leaving a black sleeveless tank top. On her forearms was a pair of elbow-length fingerless gauntlets. Devin looked in askance at the rabbit, and her odd idea of fun. Pete just stared.  
  
Raurmarique gestured and was holding a scimitar of an ancient design. He raised it over his head and shouted a challenge in a foreign language. The bots paid no mind, as they continued to fire on the village and its people. The wolves brought their weapons to bear, and started laying down some cover fire for the two battlemages. Erica tore into the oncoming army of SWATbots with a vengeance, rendering them into scrap with her magically sharp claws. Unbeknownst to the rampaging rabbit, she was becoming surrounded.  
  
The sounds of guns blazing was nothing unusual in this sort of environment, but SWATbots began to fall on either side of Scratch. She looked and found Peter finishing off a would-be ambusher. Erica flashed the wolf a grateful smile, then grinned impishly and said: "They let you out wit' a gun AGAIN?" Pete grinned until laser fire came their way. The wolf and rabbit quickly dove for what little cover there was.  
  
Meanwhile Raurmarique was gracefully slicing the bots to pieces with moves that would have made a dervish dizzy, while Lupe' held her own with three bots. A fourth bot joined the fracas, and they finally captured the Alpha-fem. Raurmarique spotted the situation, and grew enraged.  
  
"*REAAAAARRRRGGGGH*!!" the snow leopard roared, and tore into the bots that held Lupe captive. In an instant the femwolf stood free amidst a pile of scrap, and Raurmarique hemphed, satisfied at his work.  
  
"Thank you," Lupe panted.  
  
"My pleasure," Raurmarique said bowing. He went back to the fight, but kept an eye out for trouble.  
  
"Re-mahnd me not ta get him mad," Erica said tapping Peter on the shoulder.  
  
"Right," Pete uttered blinking.  
  
The battle raged on. Lupe and her comrades are putting up a tough fight, but they were slowly losing ground. Even with the powers of the two battlemages in their midst they are still outnumbered three to one.  
  
Raurmarique realized that their situation had grown desperate. He decided it was time to use the power he had been thinking about unleashing since the bots attacked. The snow cat threw his sword to Lupe, and gathered the shadows. They covered him, engulfed him, until only his blue eyes could be seen in the darkness. The form filled out and grew then stood up. . . up. . . up taller than the rest, and let out a thunderous, window-shaking roar.  
  
"*GOOD GODS!!"* Lupe shouted, nearly dropping the sword. The shadowbeast that had been Raurmarique then charged into the oncoming bot army, leaving a trail of devastation in its wake. In a few moments it was over. The last few functional bots were swiftly rendered inoperable.  
  
Raurmarique kneeled in the plain, panting from exhaustion while the Freedom Fighters all stood in sort of a daze. They could not believe what they had just seen. Lupe was the first to recover.  
  
"Raurmarique!" she cried when she saw him kneeling. He fell to his side, then rolled over on his back. He lay there gazing at the clouds, his breath coming in long rasping pants.  
  
"Gods," he muttered, "I must be getting old." Lupe heard this last remark as she reached him.  
  
"What are you complaining about? You're only just over a thousand." Raurmarique looked up at Lupe and started to laugh in spite of his weariness.  
  
"You are a treasure, an absolute treasure," he guffawed. "Help me to stand, please, or I'll fall asleep here." Lupe took a firm grip in Raur's hands, and pulled him to a sitting position. She slipped her arms around his chest, and lifted him. Much to her surprise, the leopard was fairly easy to lift. Whether it was because he had not fully recovered or if he was just light, she did not know, and did not think this was the time to ask.  
  
The mayor peeked out and gazed at the devastation that had occurred while he had been in the shelter. His people had been saved. Barely. Which was more than he could say for his village, but the site was no longer safe. "I. . . I don't know how to thank you. . . "  
  
"Save your thanks, Master Mayor," Lupe said bitterly, guiding Raurmarique away from the battlefield. "If you had LISTENED to me in the first place, then your people would have better prepared."  
  
"An' y'all might ha-uve lost so much," Erica added. The kinkajou sighed.  
  
"Yes. You're right. Look, will you accept our hospitality for the night? We all will have to move on in the morning, but. . . well, your friend looks like he could use some rest," the mayor observed.  
  
"I'm fine, " Raurmarique rumbled. "The weariness is slow to pass, but it is passing."  
  
"We shall wait until Raurmarique recovers, then move on," Lupe said with finality as she moved Raurmarique to a bench where he could sit, and regain his strength.  
  
"Please? We would be honored if you stayed."  
  
"*'Honored'*? Just a short time ago you didn't even want to hear what we had to say! Now you don't want us to leave?" Lupe declared. She quickly regained her composure. "Thank you, but no. We shall find our own camp tonight."  
  
"Anyway," Raurmarique said with a gesture to the people packing their belongings, "we'd be hindering your evacuation efforts."  
  
"All right," the mayor said bowing, "We are forever in your debt." The band of Freedom Fighters said nothing as the mayor walked away. Lupe sat on the bench with Raurmarique.  
  
"Don't let it trouble you," the leopard said to his lupine companion.  
  
"Raurmarique's raht, honey. Folks are funny sumtahms. 'Specially in li'le places lahk this," Erica put in.  
  
"I know. But what bothers me is that many have died and more will probably die of injuries tonight because of that fool's arrogance," Lupe sighed, running a hand through her hair. Erica looked at the great number of injured critters and the lone figure tending to them. She could sense no magic from the village doctor, and there were more people in need than his reserves could possibly carry him to. Erica got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Ah'm goin' t' help whar Ah cain b'fo we go. Mebbe they'll have a bettah chance," she said then grabbed Peter's ear. "Yo's voluntierin' too, honey."  
  
"Hey! Leggo my ear! Ouch! Stop it, I'll come!" the wolf yelped as he got to his feet before he was dragged. Devin chuckled, and got to his feet as well.  
  
"Thet's a good fellah. Yo's be a big help," Erica said grinning at Peter. Devin followed the unusual duo to the doctor to offer their services. Lupe and Raurmarique were left alone on the bench.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the femwolf asked.  
  
"Better," Raurmarique sighed. "There's a reason why I don't use that particular power. And how are *you* feeling?"  
  
"Drained. Angry. Gods above, how I hate this war." Raurmarique hesatantly placed his hand on Lupe's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I've grown tired of this war myself. It will end. All things come to pass in time."  
  
"But will we live to see the end of it?"  
  
"I will, barring accidents," Raurmarique replied, "but no one truly knows the answer to that question. It will end. Robotnik cannot last forever. He will be overcome. With people like you fighting him, he will be overcome." Lupe gazed into Raurmarique's eyes and smiled.  
  
"You give me hope, do you know that?" she asked reaching up and caressing his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"I? I am the one that gives you hope?" Raurmarique asked stunned. "You are welcome, my lady, but how. . . ?"  
  
"By encouraging me, and fighting for me and the rest of the Pack," Lupe replied taking Raurmarique's hand. The snow cat held Lupe's hand in his for a long time. He liked this moment, and wanted it to last, but he was recovering his energy rapidly now. They would soon have to leave. They looked across the destroyed village to where Erica, Peter, and Devin were attending the wounded. Erica looked up and waved.  
  
"We's almost finished. Yo's feelin' bettah, Raurmarique?"  
  
"I'm fine, Erica, We can leave whenever you are ready," he said waving back. He turned to Lupe, and gazed at her profile. "L-Lupe'. . . ?" he whispered.  
  
"What is it Raurmarique?" Lupe asked alarmed. He ran a finger along the femwolf's cheek, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Uhm. . . I. . . You have given me a great gift too. I give you hope, and you have given me. . . ," the leopard trailed off wondering if he should continue or. . .  
  
"What, Raurmarique?" Lupe asked.  
  
"We's ready!" Erica shouted, startling the two. Raurmarique jumped a bit at the exclamation, yet he thanked the gods for it. He nearly had made a fool of himself.  
  
Erica and the two wolves joined Lupe and Raurmarique. "How'd it go?" Lupe asked.  
  
"E'erybodah's wrapped an' stitched as good as we cain make 'em," Erica reported. "They should have a bettah chance o' survivin' now." She turned to her lupine helpers. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Well done my friends. We should be going," Lupe said warmly. Erica patted Devin on the shoulder, and Pete she ever-so-casually goosed. Raurmarique chuckled as he rose, feeling much better for the rest.  
  
"Come," Lupe chuckled in spite of herself. "We still have a good way to go before we reach Knothole." Erica grabbed her pack, and just grinned when Peter looked at her quizzingly. The group set off once more for Knothole feeling a bit better for helping Nowhere Village, and for being out of the Unknown.  
  
  
The land had gradually changed from the bare stones and broken ground of the Unknown to the savanna of the Known. The grass became thicker, and sweeter smelling. There were some smallish trees, and several stray boulders and rocks in piles along their path. Some seemed to be some sort of structures, but even Raurmarique couldn't tell what they actually were. Near one of these stone piles they made their camp. The wind was out of the west this night, and the stones sheltered them from the breezes. There was a small stream a few feet nearby, and they could see the Great Forest in the distance.   
  
The party had drawn lots to see who would get the firewood. Raurmarique and Pete drew the shortest lots, and went to gather some firewood while the others drew water and set out the food. It was poor fare that they had, just some field rations. After a few minutes, they heard Raurmarique and Pete sniping at each other as they brought the firewood. They reached the camp site and Lupe asked impatiently, "What's the problem now?"  
  
"This *pita* seems to think I don't know how to gather firewood, never mind that I've been surviving in the wilds on my own for far longer than he's been on this planet!" Raurmarique exclaimed.  
  
"Well, look, it's far to green to burn," Pete replied.  
  
"It's green because it's *zhonne* wood," Raurmarique retorted. "The trees grow out here in between the Unknown and Known, and burns quite well."  
  
"Look, everyfur knows-"  
  
"*ENOUGH!*" Lupe shouted. They both looked at her in shock, for Lupe seldom raised her voice. They could see the anger in her blue eyes, felt it like a solid presence. "I am too tired, I am too hungry, and I am too angry to listen to this petty argument," she said with cold deliberation. "So both of you *STOP IT RIGHT NOW!*" She stormed off in the direction of the stream, and stood at the banks of the stream.   
  
"Boys, thet thar is whun pissed off she wolf," Erica observed.  
  
Raurmarique knelt down, and arranged the firewood in a neat pile. "You still insisting that this wood will burn?" Peter asked.  
  
Raumarique gave Pete a burning look that raised Pete's hackles. Something told Pete he had better shut up. "Just light it," Raurmarique said icily. "It will burn for a long time. Trust me." He walked over to where Lupe stood. "I am sorry Lupe. I didn't mean to upset you," he said sotto voce.  
  
Lupe turned to Raumarique. "I know you didn't," she said quietly. "I'm very tired, more than I've ever been on a journey like this. And, as I said, I'm angry. That whole fracas at Nowhere could have been prevented."  
  
Raurmarique gazed at her, a puzzled look on his face. "Prevented? How so?" he asked. "You must remember that I am only a soldier."  
  
Lupe thought for a moment. "Well, we Mobians have lived an idyllic life and the when Great War was fought and won, we returned to that lifestyle," she explained. "No furson in their wildest dreams ever though there would be another war. So King Acorn decided to dismantle the War Ministry. The one thing he never counted on was Robotnik stealing the technology and using it to depose him. Because of this, no fur prepared any sort of defense, and Robotnik was able to take over with little trouble."  
  
"Ah. Complacency. I wish my life could have been so idyllic... I wonder what that's like." Raurmarique said wistfully.  
  
"Perhaps one day you'll find out," Lupe replied. "That is, of you can find peace within yourself." Raurmarique gazed into Lupe's eyes for a long time. Lupe notice his expression was thoughtful, something she hadn't seen in their short time together.   
  
"You have helped me come closer to finding that peace," he said quietly. "I cannot begin to repay you for that."   
  
Lupe reached up and caressed Raurmarique's cheek. "You already have by fighting for us at Nowhere," she murmured. "And you saved my life. *I* cannot repay you for that. And you saved the lives of a lot of villagers. You have already redeemed yourself in my eyes, Raurmarique."  
  
Raurmarique smiled shyly. "I only did what was required of me," he whispered. They fell silent, and gazed into each other's eyes. The moon had risen, and bathed their camp and the land around it in a soft white light. They drew closer, and gently embraced each other. Slowly their mouths drew closer, and before either one of them realized it, they were locked in a passionate kiss. When their lips parted, they gazed at each other, but said nothing for a long time.  
  
Lupe lowered her head a little, and said sadly, "I can't do this." Raurmarique looked at her quizzically. Lupe looked up at him. "I can't be with a mel. Not while the war is going on," she explained sadly. "And the gods know what I want to do now. But I can't Raurmarique. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not asking you to sleep with me Lupe," Raurmarique said, as he drew her closer. "Just to love me, my beloved."  
  
"Oh Raurnarique, I do," Lupe said passionately. At the campfire, the Devin and Pete had sat down and were beginning to eat their heated c-rations, while Erica ate some of the dried vegetables she had in her pack. Pete started to stand up and call Lupe and Raurmarique to dinner.   
  
"Din-*HURK* he said as Erica yanked him down to the ground.   
  
"Leave them be," Erica said sternly. The two lovers had heard that small exchange. Raurmarique chuckled.   
  
"That Pete can be such a *pita* sometimes," he said. "Perhaps we should join the others." He gently kissed Lupe.  
  
"Would you mind telling me why you and Erica call him a pita?" Lupe asked.   
  
"Er..." Raurmarique coughed. "It's a slang term."  
  
"Slang? For what?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Ahh...literally...um... it means a soreness in the rectum," Raurmarique mumbled.  
  
Lupe's face was a study in amazement. She began to snicker as she said, "That really is not that funny." She started to laugh a little louder in spite of herself.  
  
"Well, you *do* have to admit he can be a real pain in the-"  
  
"Do not even say it. And yes, I know he can be." They laughed as they made their way back to the campsite. When they reached the campsite Lupe managed to keep a somewhat straight face, but Raurmarique was giggling uncontrollably. He turned to Erica, who he had let in on the joke some time earlier, and pointed to Pete.   
  
"Pita," was all he could get out before he dissolved into a torrent of laughter. Erica cracked up and fell on the ground, laughing hysterically. Lupe was still doing her best to keep a straight face, but didn't have a whole lot of success. Devin was as confused as Pete.   
  
"What in the nine hells is so funny? And what does pita bread have to do with it?" Pete asked angrily.   
  
The three of them looked at each other, and laughed all the more.  
  
Erica managed to recover enough to let Devin in on the joke. Devin looked over at his younger brother, and broke out laughing.   
  
"Yes! It's true!" Devin exclaimed. Pete just sat on a rock with his dinner, looking very miffed while laughter echoed off the rocks , filling the air with a sound that had not been heard in that area since Robotnik took over. Soon enough, even though he didn't know what they were laughing at, Pete started to laugh too.  
  
  
Dinner went on uninterrupted by any talk. They had been enjoying the quiet of their camp when Raurmarique looked over at Lupe, and gasped. "L-L-L-Lupe, where did you get this? he asked aghast, as he touched the gold armband that Lupe always wore.  
  
Lupe looked at the armband. "My father gave it to me many years ago. Why do you ask?"  
  
Raurmarique was stunned. "The coat of arms...I recognize it. From a very long time ago..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Raurmarique, what's wrong?" Lupe asked, her voice full of concern for her new love. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
Raurmarique ran his hand through his headfur. *Oh dear lords, lost and found in the same night,* he thought. He looked at Lupe. "Lupe, the coat of arms on that band belonged to a kingdom that was...lost...eons ago," "Raurmarique, I don't understand. What kingdom?"  
  
"A kingdom of wolves, Lupe. One that if it still existed you would be heir to-" a look of realization came over Raurmarique's face, "A kingdom, that if I am right, literally had *your* name on it."  
  
"You must be mistaken," Lupe said in disbelief. "I am not of royal blood. Indeed, my parents farmed some land north of the Great Unknown they had acquired when the pack was reestablished."  
  
"But your father gave you this band," Raurmarique persisted. "Had it been in your family? Please tell me Lupe. It is *important*."  
  
"Well, yes," Lupe said hesitantly. "It has been in my family for generations, and had always passed to the eldest female."  
  
A feeling of dread washed over Raurmarique. "And your pack, does it have any legends of an exodus, and monsters? Raurmarique stopped, then added quietly, "From the far east, perhaps? The exodus, I mean, and the monsters too, I guess."  
  
Lupe was puzzled by Raurmarique's questions. "We have some legends that tell of these things," she said quietly. "Raurmarique, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Your legends are true Lupe," Raurmarique said quietly. "The armband proves it. I was there in the east when the kingdom of Guadalupe was in full flower. I was there when it fell."  
  
"Oh my gods. It can't be...I-I-" Words failed Lupe. Raurmarique sobbed, and disappeared into the shadows. All the party heard was a whisper of "Found and lost in a single night."  
  
"Ah'd say thet cat ha-us whole heapin' load o' guilt on his shoulders," Erica mused. "But what in tha heck did he mean-" She stopped as she spotted Raurmarique standing just outside the circle of firelight. He came forward carrying a chest that bore the same coat of arms that was on Lupe's armband. The leopard set the chest before Lupe, and kneeled before her.   
  
"You are the heir to the realm of Guadalupe, Raurmarique said quietly. "I can see the resemblance you have to the ancient Queens. These are yours."  
  
Lupe stared at Raurmarique. Slowly she lifted the lid of the chest. She gasped at what she saw inside. The wealth of a kingdom lay in that chest. A crown, simple yet elegant, and many pieces of jewelry shone in the firelight. They all had a similar stylized wolf motif, and the number of gemstones were uncountable. For the most part the gems were set into the eyes of the wolves, but sometimes a clever artisan used them in the scenery of certain pieces to highlight it. The artistry was magnificent, outshining current works, but reflecting them as well. When Lupe finally recovered from the shock of so many beautiful pieces of jewelry she said, "Raurmarique, this cannot be true."  
  
"Look into the lid Lupe," Raurmarique replied thickly. "Look, and see that it is true." Lupe looked as Raurmarique asked, and discovered a hidden compartment. Contained therein was a rolled up painting. She drew it out, and unrolled it, eliciting a collective gasp from the group. Lupe felt her legs weaken, but she was determined to remain standing.  
  
On the canvas was a wolf that looked almost exactly like the alpha that stood with them. She was dressed regally, and was without the "reminder" that Lupe sported on her left cheek. The resemblance, however, was uncanny. Lupe looked at Raurmarique. She gazed at him for a long time. Finally she said "It is true, isn't it?"  
  
"It is," Raurmarique replied.  
  
"My gods," Lupe breathed.  
  
No one said a word. It was all too profound for all of them. Raurmarique just knelt there, waiting for any questions or comments from the others. One by one, they all took a closer look at the painting. No one said anything, except for Erica. "Honey, ef y' ask me, Ah'd say thet wuz you," she murmured. "'s a ringah fo' yo', honey.   
'Cepting one difference."  
  
"At the time that I was in Guadalupe, I did not find out her name," Raurmarique explained. "I was...preoccupied."  
  
"Go on," Lupe said.  
  
"I was insane when I was there, a berserker," Raurmarique said.  
  
"What happened in Guadalupe? Lupe asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I've read your legends," Raurmarique replied in a near whisper. "How does it feel to meet a legend?" Raurmarique shuddered. "I am the monster from the East. I am the basis for the legend of Redhand the Slayer."  
  
"The destroyer who lives in the shadows, and destroys everything in his path," Lupe breathed.  
  
"I-destroyed Guadalupe and scattered its denizens to the winds," Raurmarique said hesitantly.  
  
Lupe could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. "What you did yesterday. Was that how you destroyed Guadalupe?"  
  
"Part of it, yes. It was mostly from insanity. I became a berserker after I was first placed under the spell of Neveraging. I was   
driven mad."  
  
"Oh gods."  
  
"I-I-I-I-couldn't remember-any of it-until I was snapped back to sanity eons later."  
  
"And you have the nerve to offer her a courting gift?" Peter screamed. Raurmarique surged to his feet, grabbed Peter's shirtfront, and forced the young wolf to look into his icy blue eyes.   
  
"You have certainly tried my patience *pita*. WHO said ANYTHING about a courting gift?" Raurmarique hissed, snarling at Pete. "The Crown Jewels of Guadalupe are LUPE'S by right! I stole them long eons ago, and I am returning them to their rightful owner!" Rauramrique let go of Pete's shirt with a disdainful gesture, and glared at the offensive whelp. He turned back to Lupe, and knelt before her. "All the treasures I have are stolen," he said quietly. "I have no property or wealth of my own. The only thing I have left is of dubious value."  
  
Lupe was thoroughly puzzled by this. "I do not understand, Raurmarique," she said softly.  
  
"As a...'courting gift', I give you my life. It's all I have left, all I had in the first."  
  
"Raurmarique, why?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Why?" Raurmarique sighed. "My semiworthless life is all I have to offer. As I have said: The treasures I intend to return. Some I'll have to bury at the sites of where I had taken them. I lost everything that made my life worth living the day that Ambermane was forced by the king that was my ruler to put the Neveraging spell on me. Lastly Lupe, you have given me the chance to love again. There is nothing I can offer that can equal that, except my life."  
  
"That is a strange thing to say," Lupe remarked.  
  
"My life was made into a living nightmare by my former ruler," Raurmarique said bitterly. "If it wasn't for his childish greed, Guadalupe, Tajh duMaur, and several other kingdoms would still exist."  
  
"I do not understand," Lupe said.  
  
"Long ago, I was the bodyguard for the king of Tajh duMaur," Raurmarique explained. "He was a petty furson with petty wants. I did not pay attention to this, because it was not my duty. My duty was to guard the royal furson. My one joy was that I was going to be mated to a wonderful tigerfem who had decided that I was worth her while."  
  
"Go on," Lupe encouraged.  
  
Raurmarique took a deep breath. "It was an interesting day when Ambermane Wistra-Prower came to Tajh duMaur. There was a welcoming celebration, but the king had other plans. Ambermane wanted a rare herb that grew only in Tajh duMaur. The king wanted the Neveraging spell. S-s-somehow, he had found out about it. He captured Edmund Prower, Ambermane's mate, and used him as a hostage to force her to cast her spell."  
  
"My gods. Then what happened?"  
  
They all could see the tears shining in Raurmarique's eyes. "He wanted the spell put on me first. He was going to rule the country for all time, and he simply had to have a body guard. I had proven reliable in the past...so I was chosen."  
  
"What happened when Ambermane cast her spell on you?" Tears started to run down Raurmarique's cheeks. "The king made a big production out of it. Made a speech about becoming the ruler of Tajh duMaur for all time, while Ambermane chanted. I hadn't been told what was happening, so I was unprepared for the effect. I went hot, then cold. I heard the king say something about me being his body guard for all time and...I g-g-guess I snapped. I can't remember what happened too clearly. Just the blood and the screams, and-" he fell to his side and curled up in a ball, sobbing-"-and Jannelle's body sliding lifeless from my hands." Raurmarique's grief overtook him, and his body shook with his sorrow. "Jannelle, Jannelle! Your memory will haunt me forever! Gods forgive me for what I have done!"  
  
Pity and horror welled up in Lupe's heart. She knelt by Raurmarique, the slipped her arms around him. "Oh Raurmarique," she said quietly, as she nuzzled his neck, and held him tight. Peter and Devin stood shocked at the revelations of this night. They did not sit too well in the mind. Erica quickly got tired of the two wolves staring at, what should be, a private moment between Lupe, and Raurmarique.  
  
"All right. C'mon, yo' two. Let's give 'em sum tahm alone."  
  
"But-" Peter started.  
  
"Move," the battlemage, in her drill sergeant voice. She pointed to a clearing just beyond the fire's glow.  
  
"But-" Pete tried again, then audibly gulped when Erica emphasized her point by extending her index finger's claw. He then decided that he had better get going.  
  
Erica strolled to the clearing with the two wolves following behind, casting glances back to the camp. Peter also was giving their battlemage guide some anxious looks.  
  
"Erica," Devin finally ventured, "what just happened there?"  
  
"Ah'd say jest a bit o' lightin' strikin', honey."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Y'see, theah's an old sayin' thet goes: 'Why must we love wheah tha lightin' strikes, instead o' whar we choose?' An interestin' question, ifin you's think about it," Erica mused. "In mah opinion, Ah'd say thet yo's monstah o' tha East ha-us been tamed."  
  
"You're saying that they are falling in love?" asked Devin furrowing his brow.  
  
"Honey, there ain't no *fallin'*' to it. Thet snow-cat jest gave himself to Lupe'," Erica laughed. "D' yo know what it means t' give sombodah yo's lahf?"  
  
"No," Peter uttered, a frown on his face.  
  
"He lives only fo' her," Erica explained seriously. "Ifin' she asked him to kill himself, he'd do it. Thet's how much he loves her. An' Ah'm sho' thet she is startin' to feel tha same."  
  
"Oh gods, *no!* This can't be!" Peter sputtered, anger coloring his features.  
  
"What? Yo's got designs on thet thar femwolf?" Erica queried, with a raised eyebrow. "She's not yo type, hon."  
  
"No! That monster killed my people! And gods only know what he will do now!" Peter growled.  
  
"My brother," Devin said quietly, "that was a very long time ago."  
  
"Pete, honey, yo's cute, but yo's sho' annoyin'," Erica uttered peeved. "Can't yo see thet he'd changed fo' tha bettah? Anyways Lupe's got him bound tighter than Selena LeGuerr in a brew tastin'."  
  
"I don't like it. I don't trust him at all," Peter said, subdued.  
  
"Hokay," Erica said crossing her arms. "How cain he proove t' yo thet he's changed?"  
  
"I don't know, Erica," Devin murmured.  
  
"He had to atone for what he did," Peter said finally.  
  
"Thet's what he's tryin' t' do, honey," Erica replied. "Thet's what that confession an' givin' Lupe them jewels was a part of." There was dead silence. Pete almost spoke, but his brother beat him to it.  
  
"She's right, brother. He is trying. But I still don't trust him-yet. But I do trust Lupe's judgment."  
  
"I never will," Peter spat.  
  
"Petah, honey, do you trust me?" Erica queried.  
  
"Yes I do, Erica, but what does that have to do with trusting Raurmarique?"   
  
"Jest lissen. Ah split yo's gun fo' ways from Sunday, an' mopped a canyun floor wit yo, an' yo'd trust me t' defend yo's back. Now Raurmarique tore through an ancient kingdom of wolves, and sent 'em runnin' to tha winds ovah a thousand years ago, an' yo trust him t' help yo outta a pit," Erica explained, using her claws as a graphic reminder. "Pretty interestin', honey."  
  
"Forgiveness, Peter, forgiveness. Raurmarique has been through a lot. And not of his own will." Erica then stood, and with a slight shift in stance, went from a competent battlemage to a rather sexy lapine. She playfully vamped Peter, who just goggled.  
  
"Believe me, honey, yo's a LOT safer wit' Raurmarique."  
  
"Give him a chance Peter, that's all," Devin said seriously.  
  
"An' lahk Ah said: Lupe's got thet cat bound tighter than a Mist trade agreement," Erica said with a shrug, liking the effect she had on the mel. Peter took a deep breath.  
  
"All right," he said with a sigh, "I'll give him a chance. But gods help him if he harms Lupe."  
  
"Petah, honey, ifih' he harms Lupe, he's sho' to kill hisself befo' yo's even get to him. If Lupe doesn't fo' bit him t' do it, o' course," Erica uttered exasperatedly.  
  
"We shall see," Peter said a bit menacingly. The rabbit sauntered behind the irate wolf, reached up and started to scratch between his ears.  
  
"Oh kay, Pete, calm down," Erica said with a grin. "We's don't need yo t' go back mad." She worked her way in front of Peter and for the first time since they met, Peter actually smiled at Erica. He relaxed under the scratching that Erica administered. His face had the silliest look on it, and his ears splayed out to the sides. Finally he fell to his side. "Whoops! Go you a bit *too* calm, huh?"  
  
"Looks like he's out for a while," Devin chuckled.  
  
"Oh no I'm not," Pete said with a simpering smile on his face.  
  
"Oh *C'MON,* honey, yo's cain sleep back at the camp," Erica said offering the prone wolf her hand.  
  
"Thanks Erica," Pete said, as the lapine helped him up. She winked impishly.  
  
"Anytime, hon."  
  
"We should get back," Devin uttered, noting the time. They walked back to the campsite to find Lupe smoothing a blanket over an already slumbering Raurmarique. She went to her own bedroll, and settled in. Erica, Peter, and Devin decided that the Alpha was onto something, and settled in themselves.  
  
  
They rose early the next morning, broke their fast quickly, and started packing in order to be off. Erica stuffed her bedroll into her backpack, causing a stare from Peter.  
  
"When d' y'all think we'll be reachin' Knothole, honeys?" she asked when she had finished.  
  
"We should reach Knothole by sunset," Lupe replied.  
  
"We'd better," Devin observed. "There's not much cover between here and Knothole."  
  
"I haven't forgotten that, Devin," Lupe said.  
  
"Perhaps not the usual type, but I can hide you all in shadows if needed," Raurmarique volunteered.  
  
"You have that ability?" Lupe asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think I could if I tried. I've never had to do it before."  
  
"Wouldn't that be too taxing on your energy?" the fem queried, concerned.  
  
"Not really. . . ," Raurmarique explained after thinking for a bit. "Changing into the shadowbeast is taxing because I have to make the shadow-stuff solid. But camouflaging all of us would not be as hard be as hard because I would be only spreading the shadow stuff around. If I had to shield us, then I would start having trouble with my energy reserves." Lupe looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"All right. Do it, Raurmarique."  
  
"Is there no other way?" Peter asked, uncomfortable.  
  
"Er. . . Lupe, I'm going to have to wait until we're in the forest itself. There are not enough shadows to work with." Lupe looked puzzled, and Erica looked around.  
  
"Y'know he's got a point," Erica said pointing to the ground. "Look, honeys, they be hardly any shadows heah. Ceptin' our own."  
  
"That's right. I have to have the shadow-stuff to work with. Unfortunately that's a limitation to the magic," the leopard said with a sigh. "Erica may have another sort of camouflaging spell though."  
  
"Do you, Erica?" asked Lupe.  
  
"Huh? D'oh! Thet's right! Man sumtahms Ah'm so dumb," Erica said slapping her forehead, and casting the spell. There was no apparent change. "There it be. Hit's not much, but to tha' eyes of summat else we's be a blendin' into tha background."  
  
"Excellent, Erica," Lupe said starting off. "Let's go."  
  
"I have no love for these magics," Peter whispered to Devin.  
  
"Even if they help?" Devin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Even if they help." Erica dropped back, and looked at Pete.  
  
"Ah heard that, honey. Some o' the best mages Ah've known ha-uve been wolves," Erica said with a grin.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Peter asked surprised.  
  
"Sho' nuff, hon," Erica replied cheerily. "There's this wolf in tha battlemage combine thet cain beat me five tahmes outta ten."  
  
"Really?" Peter said awestruck. "I was beginning to think you couldn't be beat."  
  
"Oh no, honey. Fo a furson thet cain't be beat, yo's gotta luk t' tha skunks. One named Selena LeGuerr fo' instance."  
  
"I've heard this name," Devin murmured.  
  
"Who is this furson?" Peter asked, amazed.  
  
"Selena LeGuerr's only tha best Battlemage on tha planet, honey. Not even Luna Silvermane, tha wolf Ah tol' yo about, cain come close t' her," Erica replied. "Y'all might meet Selena when we's get t' Knothole. Thet's the last place Ah heard she was a goin'."  
  
"Wow," Peter uttered. "I'd really give a lot to train at the battlemage combine, even for a one day."  
  
"Yo's got magic, honey?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not that I know of," Peter replied.  
  
"Then the best yo's cain do tis ta bet a battlemage t' be trainin' yo. 'Cause yo's gotta be a mage t' get in," Erica explained with a tinge of regret for the pup. "Sorry, Peter, hon, them's tha rules."  
  
"Oh. I see," Peter uttered disappointed. "Maybe you can train me?"  
  
"How long yo's goin' t' be stayin' in Knothole?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We don't know," Devin replied. "It's up to Lupe."  
  
"Hokay. Ah guess I cain be givin yo's sum learnin' in thet area," Erica said musing on the possibility, "but yo's nevah concidered askin' Raurmarique? He's a battlemage too, y'know."  
  
"No, I haven't," Peter said thinking about his self-improvement. "Maybe if you both trained me-"  
  
"Well, let's git to Knothole firust, an' then we'll decide whut t' do from there." The party fell silent for the next few miles. The grass had grown taller in some spots, often rising above Raurmarique's head, who was the tallest of them all. They had crossed about half of the savanna, and were in an area where the grass was shorter on all sides except for the west, when all of a sudden, a robotocized cheetah ran out of the taller grass, and passed them by. Before anyone could react, they heard *BAM*, and several bolo lines appeared out of the grass, and wrapped themselves around the fleeing cheetahbot. The unprotesting bot was unceremonially dragged back into the tall grass. They all stood there blinking, as if they could make their eyes deny what they had just witnessed. Finally Erica said in disbelief, "Oh kay, whut in the hoo-haw was *thet* all about?"  
  
"I do not know Erica," Lupe replied. "It seems that Robotnik's developing a new type of weapon."  
  
"But why were they using a cheetahbot for a test subject?" Devin asked.  
  
"Gee, mebbe it's the fastest thang the could get thay-uh hands on?" Erica said speculatively.  
  
Lupe thought for a moment then said, "The fastest thing they-" she stopped with the light of sudden knowledge. "Oh my gods, that thing's specifically designed to capture Sonic!" she cried.  
  
"Do we take them?" Raurmarique asked politely.  
  
"Can you keep our cover while you attack? If not, then we should try to find out anything we can about this weapon," Lupe said urgently.  
  
"Now hole' on there honey," Erica interjected. "WE needs to find out how many o' them there bot b'fo we goes in anyways. An' you knows how these cover spells are. Yo cain't attack wit them on."  
  
"You're right Erica," Lupe agreed. "We have to see what we're up against."  
  
Erica started to trot off in the direction where the cheetah was dragged. She said as she trotted away, "Lakh Mistah LeGuerr allus says: 'A warrior wit'out a plan looses.' C'mon honeys, let's go an' see whut we cain see." The rest of the party followed Erica as she led them out of the range where the tests were taking place. They got to an area where the grass was exceptionally taller, taller then the grasses on the plain. Through the grass they saw the testing site. Several SWATbots stood with bazooka-like weapons on their shoulders, and there was also a larger version of the bazooka like weapons on a vehicle that had metal tank-like treads. Worker bots and drones made notes, and operated various measuring instruments. Supervising the whole operations was Snively.  
  
"I might have known that Robotnik would have his lackey doing his dirty work," Lupe said quietly, with disgust and contempt in her voice. They watched as he motioned to a worker bot and called, "Rea-a-ady the next sahb-ject!" The cheetahbot stood in the classic sprinter's pose. At a signal for the diminutive hominid, the bot took off, soon receding from sight. "Fire!" Snively barked at a SWATbot. It pressed a button on a controller, and a line exited the large tube. Soon the cheetahbot was dragged back to the testing area.  
  
"Lupe, what's our next move?" Devin whispered. "There's too many of them to fight."  
  
"Ah wish we haid us a camera," Erica murmured.  
  
"We do," Lupe replied. "Peter, come and take a look at this." Peter had been watching their backs, and had not seen what was going on. As smoothly as a slide of oil, Peter and Devin switched places. Peter looked through the grass. "Do you think you can remember all this?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Not a problem Lupe," Peter replied. "Just let me concentrate for a moment."  
  
"Hully geeze, ole Pete's got a photographic memory?" Erica asked.  
  
"Yes he does," Lupe whispered, "and that's why I often send him on reconnaissance missions. We don't have the equipment, so we use what the gods gave us."  
  
"Hush, let me concentrate," Peter said. They all fell silent. Pete gazed through the grass and Erica could see his expression harden into a look of extreme concentration. Several minutes had passed when Pete whispered, "I've got it. Let's go"  
  
"None too soon fo' me honey, " Erica whispered, rising from her crouch, and making her silent way through the grass. "Yo's a handy furson ta have around, Pete."  
  
"Save the compliments for later Erica. We're not in Knothole yet," Pete replied.  
  
"T'ain't a complement honey, jest a statement o' fact," Erica said, casting a grin over her shoulder at her lupine amigo. "*Thet* comes later."  
  
"Lupe, we should destroy them while we have the chance," Raurmarique said urgently.  
  
"I do not want to risk any of us getting hurt, even though you could wipe them out at will," Lupe replied, "and we don't know if there are others nearby."  
  
"Ah'd rather get reinforcements," Erica stated. "Jest in case of surprises. 'Allus outnumber yo's opposition, of have a way o' reducing their numbah', as my learin' says."  
  
"I second that Erica," Devin chimed in.   
  
"Erica's right Raurmarique. We came to escort Erica to Knothole, not for a fight. There may be many more than there were at Nowhere," Lupe pointed out.  
  
"Point," Raurmarique said, resigned to the fact the he would have to miss a chance to destroy some of Robotnik's forces.  
  
"We have to turn slightly to the south," Lupe said. "We should be in Knothole by nightfall."  
  
  
They party quietly left the test area, and walked in the direction Lupe had indicated. For the rest of the day they heard nor saw any evidence of Robotnik's forces. For the most part they walked in silence with Lupe leading them, followed by Raurmarique, Devin, Peter, and Erica who stationed herself at their backs as their rearguard. The sun was beginning to set in the west, when they reached the first outlying trees of the Great Forest. They quietly made their way throughout the trees and undergrowth for a few miles. Erica was going to ask Lupe where the village was, when Lupe held up her hand, indicating that they should stop.  
  
*Now whut?* Erica wondered. She saw Lupe beckon to them all. Lupe had walked to the foot of a large oak tree. She sniffed at the air and tree, and smiled. *Watch this,* she mouthed to Raurmarique, who was the closest to her. She took a deep breath. Then: "OOOOOOOWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWWOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
"EEEEEPPPP! AAAAAAIIIIIIYEEEEEE!" came from the lookout platform above their heads, and something that vaguely resembled a fox fell with a loud thud into the undergrowth. "That looked like it hurt," Devin observed.  
  
Lupe was laughing merrily, as she helped the unfortunate furson out of the undergrowth. "Hello Antoine," she said sweetly, as she brushed the frightened Damonite off. Lupe had remembered how terrified Antoine was of the Pack's howling, so she decided to have a little fun, and to teach him a lesson for falling asleep on watch. She had caught his scent, and knew from it that he was asleep. She didn't say anything reproachful to Antoine; she thought she taught the lesson well.   
  
The rest of the party laughed, but Erica laughed the hardest of all. "Ah didn't know yo's a prankster, Lupe! Thet wuz a howl!" she said between fits of laughter. Raurmarique groaned at the bad pun. Antoine had finally been brushed off and calmed. He said, "Ah, oui! 'Allo Lupe. Heh. We ahre not expecteeng vous, non? Mah preencess vill be glad that vous ahre here, non? Ah shall be getteeng some-von to be replaceeing moi, an' Ah shall be takeen vous to her, yes-non?"  
  
"Thank you Antoine," Lupe replied. "I appreciate it." Antoine bowed then trotted off, muttering to himself. Erica studied the retreating figure for a while. "Ah'm glad Ah came, ifin' thet's whut they ha-uve on lookout," she said.  
  
Lupe replied, "Antoine isn't the best lookout in Knothole; he's more into the heraldry and customs and protocols of the monarchy. But he really is a decent furson."  
  
"It looks like they can use your help after Erica," Pete observed. A few minutes later Antoine came back, leading a hedgehog with a rather jaunty step, and somewhat taller than the vulpine. They saw that he was purple with a black vest, orange tennies, and a equally jaunty grin. "Hey-hey, it's the wolf lady," Lyric Tuneaker said, bowing. "Howzit hangin'?"  
  
Lupe shook her head. "It's nice to know you haven't changed at all Lyric. How are you?"  
  
"Hunky-dory Lupe-girl," Lyric said, flying up to the watch platform. "See ya later, folks."  
  
"Good bye Lyric," Lupe called after him.  
  
"Now *he* sounds lahk fun," Erica said approvingly.   
  
  
They followed Antoine into the village, the wolves greeting those they've met on training sessions in times past. Erica didn't know anyone, so she just took in the experience. They reached Sally's hut, and Antoine knocked on the door. "Mah preencess?" he said diffidently, "Lupe an zome ozairs ahre here to be seeing vous."  
  
Sally opened the door, and she smiled. "Lupe!" she exclaimed, "this is a nice surprise. What brings you to Knothole?" Antoine bowed, and left to relieve Lyric.  
  
"Hello Sally," Lupe said. "We brought Bunnie's cousin to Knothole. We met quite by accident in the Great Unknown.   
  
"I didn't know Bunnie had any relatives left," Sally said, puzzled. "I had thought they were all robotocized."  
  
Erica grinned, and offered Sally her hand. "Howdy y'highness, Ah'm Erica Heatherwood," she said.  
  
Sally took Erica's hand, and said, "It's a pleasure, Erica. And please call me Sally."  
  
"All right Sally," Erica said.  
  
"Bunnie will be happy to see you."  
  
"Bunnie an' me haven't seen teach othah in a coon's age. Ah'll be happy t'be seein' her too."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you out here. Please come in everyone."  
  
Erica followed Sally into the hut. "Thet ain't all we be needin' t' tell yo, honey," Erica said seriously. "We saw somethin' on our way   
heah."  
  
"What as it that you saw?" Sally asked anxiously.  
  
"It seems that Robotnik has developed a new weapon, and is in the process of testing it," Lupe explained. "It a net gun, and I believe he intends to capture Sonic."  
  
"Now who in tha heck this Sonic character tis, he's got t' be awful fast, because we 'em testin' this net gun on cheetah bots," Erica said.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Sally exclaimed. "Do you have any information about the net gun? Pictures, things like that?"  
  
"No Princess," Lupe said, "but we have the next best thing. Peter, tell Sally what you saw."  
  
"Wait," Sally said. "I have a better idea." She went over to the window and saw that Lyric had come back from covering Antoine. "Lyric! I need you for something," she called out to the mage.  
  
Seconds later lightning flashed in the hut, and Lyric stood within. "You called princess? he asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes Lyric," Sally replied, as she pointed to Peter. "That wolf has some information we need. I would like you to read his mind, and   
project his memories."  
  
Lyric turned to Pete and said, "With your permission my good sir, I will do so."  
  
"This won't hurt, right?" Pete said apprehensively.  
  
"Of course not," Lyric replied. "Well, you might get a headache, but that will be cause by you concentrating on the specific memory. Then again, you don't want me rummaging through the memories of your lovelife." Lyric smiled, but then his expression turned serious. "Okay. Now concentrate on what you want me to get."  
  
Pete nodded, closed his eyes, and said nothing. Lyric placed his hands on Pete's head, and began to copy and record the memories that Pete was thinking about. "Whoa, this looks bad," Lyric said, as Pete's memories entered his consciousness. "There's two versions, a very large one for capturing a lot of people at once, and a shoulder fired one to catch individuals."  
  
"Yes it is Lyric," Lupe replied. "And I have a notion that Robotnik will use this on us all if he can capture Sonic."  
  
Lyric shuddered. "Owch. Oy, dat's gotta hoit," he said. "Hokay, we're done." Peter opened his eyes and shook his head to clear the fuzzy feeling he felt. He looked at Lyric and Sally, and said "I have to sit down for a minute."   
  
"Of course Peter," Sally said. Peter walked over to a easy chair that was near Sally, and flopped down. In a few moments, he was asleep.  
  
" You want me to put this stuff on a video disk, Sally?" Lyric asked.   
  
"Of course I do Lyric," Sally said. "And as soon as you're done, let me know. I want all the Freedom Fighters to see this."  
  
Lyric grabbed a disk from the pile on Sally's desk, and checked it for content. He suspended the disk between his hands, a blue glow suffused the disk, and it started to spin at a high rate. About two minutes later the disk stopped spinning, and Lyric handed to Sally. "There you go Sally," he said.  
  
"That's all it takes?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yup," Lyric replied.  
  
"Excellent," Sally said. "Thank you Lyric."  
  
"Hum. Well, whut are we waitin' fo'?" Erica asked.  
  
Sally looked at her watch. "If you wait a few minutes, Bunnie should be back any time. She-" But Sally's words were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A second later, Bunnie walked in.   
  
Erica stood there staring. Happiness, shock, and rage battled for dominance in her heart. "Bunnie Heatherwood, whut in tha hoo-ha's heppened?" she asked softly. Now she realized why Bunnie's letters had been so incoherent.  
  
Bunnie, who hadn't noticed Erica at first, said, "Wal Sally I-" She stopped dead in her tracks. She stared in disbelief at her cousin. "Oh mah stars! Erica is thet you?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sho' nuff honey," Erica replied. "But, Bunnie Heatherwood, whut in tha hoo ha's heppened t' you?"  
  
Tears started to form in Bunnie's eyes. "Oh Erica, Ah didn't whant ya t' see me lahk this."  
  
Erica wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Aw Bun, tain't tha end o' that wurld," she said. She crossed the room and hugged Bunnie tightly. "Ah jest wish Ah wus heah t' help yo' through it. Lahk yo' did fo' me." Erica pulled away, and unsheathed her claws.   
  
"Sally, can I see you outside?" Lupe said, as she gestured for   
the rest of them to leave the hut. Peter opened his eyes, and Sally helped him to his feet. She took Lupe's hint and said, "Yes of course Lupe." They all left Erica and Bunnie alone. "This Robotnik did this?" Erica asked when they were alone.  
  
Bunnie sighed. "Thet he did Erica," Bunnie replied sadly.  
  
Erica grinned, and examined her claws. "Ah allus wanted me a scratchin' post," she said. They laughed through their tears. Erica grinned, and sheathed her claws. "Now thet Ah'm heah, Ah cain help yo' a bit. This-" she tapped Bunnie's robotic arm-"is a part of yo' fo' now. We'll change thet, but fo' now Ah cain do nuthin but stand by yo', lahk yo' did when we's discovered mah claws. Ret now, howevah, we's got a film t' watch. Hit's gonna t' make yo' fur stand on end honey."  
  
  
Outside Sally's hut Lupe and Sally were talking about possible courses of action that the Wolf Pack could play a role in. She turned to Raurmarique. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get *your* name. I'm Sally Acorn," she said.  
  
Raurmarique bowed. "My name is Raurmarique du Rajh, your highness," he said graciously.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Raurmarique," she replied. "And call me Sally."  
  
"So far you're the second who has been, which makes me believe that there's hope for me after all," he said. He pointed to the wolves. "These disreputable characters are Pete (that you know) and Devin."   
  
"It's good to meet you Raurmarique," Sally replied, "but what did you mean by that last remark?"  
  
Raurmarique shrugged. "I have a *very* checkered past you highness," he said. "It goes back to long before the eggman took over. I am trying to atone for it. Since you can find me pleasing company, then I am making progress."  
  
Sally was still puzzled by Raurmarique's answer. "I see," was all she could say.  
  
"If it helps, you should ask Sasha Prower, or Ambermane Wistra about it."  
  
"What does Ambermane and Sasha have to do with you?"  
  
"It's a very long story princess," Lupe interjected. "Perhaps another time would be more appropriate."  
  
"Yes, it is indeed," Raurmarique agreed. "We should be gathering our forces and reviewing the disk. We need to do something about that gun."  
  
"Agreed," Sally said. "But I think we can take some time for dinner. You all must be hungry."  
  
At that moment, Erica came out of the hut, laughing. "Momma was *so* mad! How in the heck did yo' think about thet?"  
  
Bunnie followed her, and was laughing just as hard. She said, "Well..." Erica turned toward the group. "Oh. Hi ev'rybody! We's jest rememberin' tha ole tahms," she said.  
  
Lupe smiled. "That's nice," she said. "We're on our way to dinner. Care to join us?"  
  
"Sho' thang honey. mah stomach's makin' a meal o' mah backbone," Erica replied.  
  
The party started to walk the short distance to the dinning hall. As they reached the dinning hall, they all heard a sound that sounded like a vacuum cleaner. "Whut in tha hoo-ha's thet?" Erica asked. A blue streak sped up as if to answer her question. "It's the keed wit' tha speed!" uttered a blue hedgehog with red sneakers, skidding to a stop before the party. "It's the number-one hedgehog, here for your viewing pleasure!"   
  
"An' jest *who* are yo supposed t' be?" Erica asked crossing her arms.  
  
Sally rolled here eyes. "Hi Sonic," she said somewhat exasperatedly.  
  
"*This* is Sonic?" Erica asked, indicating the hedgehog. She looked him over, and looked at Lupe. "Are yo' so sure thet it be a great loss t' loose *him?*  
  
"And who are you?" Sonic sneered.  
  
"Ah'm Erica Heatherwood," Erica said with a scowl. She extended a forefinger claw. "An' let me get mah point across. Yo' bettah stay out o' mah way yo' walkin' ego." She looked at Sally. "This is whut all thet throuble wit' tha net gun's about?"  
  
Sonic was mortified. "Whoa! Chill out! What *are* you talking about?"  
  
"Simple. Lupe, Raurmarique, them wolves, an' me saw this long-nosed human testin' a net gun on some cheetahbots. Lupe sed that it was to capture yo'. But I cain't see why they're goin' through tha trouble. Yo'll trip yo' own self up."  
  
"Erica, sugah, he's tha one thet rescused me frum the robotocizer," Bunnie explained.  
  
Erica stood in stunned silence for a moment. "Well," she said slowly, "How about thet. Ah guess Ah should thank yo'. Yo' saved mah cousin's free will."  
  
Sonic had calmed down. "I'd do it again for her, if I had to," he said quietly.  
  
Erica offered her hand. She said quietly, "We-ull. Lahk I said, I'm Erica Heatherwood. Bunnie's mah cousin. Ah came t' help wharevah Ah cain."  
  
Sonic took her hand. "Nice to meet you Erica," Sonic said.   
  
They entered the dinning hall. After they were seated and Antoine gave them the evening's menu, they sat and talked among themselves about different things. Their meal arrived, and they ate in silence. After they were finished Sally picked several villagers as messengers to tell those in the village that she was calling a general meeting in one hour.  
  
  
The villagers assembled in the meeting hut. Sally had send Rotor to get a compact disk projector from his workshop, and set it up. Very succinctly she explained what they were going to watch, and pressed the play button. The villagers watched in stunned silence as they watched the images play across the screen. Finally the disk-movie was over. Sally shut the projector off and said, "Suggestions, people?"  
  
Lyric stood up. "Well, I'm going to state the obvious," he began. "We need to get the gun and the plans. Now that we have a goal, we can form a plan from there. It's too much to assume that ole needle-nose is still out there testing the thing. It's way past his bedtime."  
  
Lupe stood up. "I agree Lyric," she said, "and I think I may have a plan."  
  
"Lay it on me Lupe. This hedgehog is ready for anything!" he exclaimed.  
  
"He talks lahk he needs his basket dented," Erica said aside to Pete.  
  
"Don't underestimate Sonic Erica," Peter replied.  
  
"My plan doesn't involve you Sonic," Lupe answered gently.  
  
"Say what?" Sonic cried, as he stood up. "How could it *not* include me?"  
  
"Because you are Robotnik's primary target," Lupe explained. "I'm guessing that he is thinking that if he can capture you, the Resistance will collapse, and he will be able to capture the rest of the free Mobians any time he likes. Therefore, until this net gun is destroyed, you should stay in Knothole and not risk getting captured."  
  
"But-" Sonic began to say.  
  
"Sonic, Lupe's right," Sally said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts about it sugah-hog," Bunnie said, "you'd best stay here an' let othahs handle this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"The subject is closed Sonic," Sally said firmly. "And if you even think about sneaking off, I will expel you from the Freedom Fighters."  
  
Sonic stared in shock at Sally. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and sat down sulkily. Sally turned to Lupe and asked, "What's your plan Lupe?"  
  
"It's quite simple actually. Raurmarique, Erica, and myself will go back to the testing area, and destroy the net gun."  
  
"Just the three of you?" Sally asked. "I don't know Lupe. It sounds too risky."  
  
"That's part of the plan," Lupe replied. "Robotnik won't expect an attempt to destroy this net gun. Moreover, the three of us can travel faster than a larger group. Besides,"-she glanced at Raurmarique and Erica-"I will have two battlemages with me. I think between the three of us we can handle what Robotnik has to throw at us."  
  
"What about the plans for this thing?" Lyric asked.  
  
"They probably aren't on site," Sally replied. "Most likely they're in the main computer in the Death Egg and Snively's using a link to access them."  
  
Lyric raised his hand and said, "I'll go. I can access the file with my mind maging abilities. Also I can camouflage myself, never mind fly."  
  
"Yes Lyric, I think this will work," Sally said. "If you can't access the files, destroy them any way you can."  
  
Lyric crackled lightning along his fingers. "Shoot Sal, I'll   
short out the whole damn computer. That should set him back a couple of months, or better."  
  
"Yep, those minah setbacks will getcha ev'ry tahm," Erica observed.   
  
Sally thought for a moment. "Yes, that's a great idea Lyric. But please be careful."  
  
"Hey you know me Sal," Lyric replied.  
  
"That's what worries me," Sally said.  
  
"So it's settled then?" Lupe asked.  
  
"But Sally, I want to go," Sonic protested.  
  
"Sonic, if we should happen to fail, what do you think is going to happen?" Lupe said. "I think you know I'm right. This is one time you can best serve our cause by staying here."  
  
"Lupe's right Sonic," Sally agreed.  
  
"Thet's right honey," Erica said saccharine sweetly, as she pinched Sonic's cheek, "but Ah'm sho' yo's cain help wit' tha clean up." She sauntered out of the meeting hut. The meeting broke up and the villagers went their separate ways. Lupe and Raurmarique were walking alone when Raurmarique laughed. "What is so funny?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Sonic is obviously not pleased," Raurmarique said. "But I think Erica might be on to something."  
  
"What might that be?" Lupe asked.   
"Sonic's a glory hound," Rauramrique said. "Kind hearted, but...I believe that Erica is going to annoy Sonic to no end."   
  
"I believe you are right," Lupe said with a chuckle. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Lupe looked up at the moon and sighed. "A Mobian for your thoughts *janera*," Raurmarique said.  
  
Lupe looked at Raurmarique. "What? I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said," she said.  
  
"I said: 'A Mobian for your thoughts *janera*'," Raurmarique replied.  
  
"What does *janerea* mean?"  
  
"It's Durmarian for 'my love' or 'beloved'. An affectionate nickname. A notch above *ahzeel* or 'darling'"  
  
They stopped walking and faced each other. Raurmarique drew Lupe closer to him. She could feel his strength and the power that he possessed. Raurmarique could feel the gentleness and kindness and strength of character that was the core of Lupe's being. *I love this furson in spite of his past,* Lupe thought. She said, "Raurmarique, um-I-" Her voice trailed off as she began to kiss him gently. Raurmarique returned her kiss with the same gentleness. "Oh my love, shall we spend the night together?" Lupe sighed.  
  
Raurmarique shuddered with unbridled joy at the invitation then, with a sigh, he regained his self control. "You are probably going to slap me for this," he began, "but although I am more than interested *janera*, I will honor something you have said to me earlier. You yourself told me that some things must take a rear line to this war. And I honor you decision. We could *sleep* together. But it would be far too tempting. Though on the day we are victorious, I shall be at your *complete* disposal."  
  
Lupe laid her head on Raurmarique's chest. "You are right. It would be too tempting," she murmured. "And the gods know what I want to do right now." She looked up at Raurmarique. "But I do feel very safe and very loved when you hold me."  
  
Raurmarique nuzzled Lupe's headfur. "Me too, *janera*," he whispered. He grinned and said, "But now we have something to look forward to."  
  
Lupe smiled and said, "Yes we do. But now I'm afraid I must say good night, my love."  
  
Raurmarique sighed. "Good night Lupe. I'll dream of you," he said   
quietly.  
  
"And I of you," Lupe replied. They kissed one more time. Lupe went to Sally's hut, while Raurmarique headed to the guest hut that he would share with Devin and Pete. Raurmarique watched Lupe disappear into the deepening shadows. He sighed, them walked slowly down the path to the guest hut, his mind on this lovely wolf he's come to love. For the first time in centuries someone has given him their love without condition or question. His spirit soared like a Mobian eagle. He walked along the path, taking pleasure in the thought that he finally had somefur that truly loved him for himself.  
  
As he made his way to the guest hut, Raurmarique became aware that two shadows were following him. He stopped, and turned to face them, ready to go into action in a moment's notice. "Show yourselves," he rumbled ominously.  
  
The two shadows melted into Devin and Pete. They stopped a few feet in front of the snow-cat. Raurmarique relaxed his guard slightly and asked, "Why are you following me? Retiring for the night?"  
  
We want to talk to you," Devin said flatly.  
  
"About what?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
"About what's going on between you and Lupe," Devin replied.  
  
"You were planning to sleep with her, weren't you?" Pete accused.  
  
"Yes, some time after the war if she is willing," Raurmarique replied. "She wanted me to spend tonight with her, but I remembered that she mentioned that she could not be with a male while the war was on, so I honored her earlier wish. It will be better for the waiting. And I still need to see about something."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Like we believe you duHajh," Pete drawled.  
  
"That's duRajh," Raurmarique corrected. "And you can asked her yourself."   
  
"Maybe we will," Pete said.  
  
"I do hope you will be wearing armor when you ask," Raurmarique   
said. "I sense that she has a volatile temper when people touch on her private matters. And you *will* be asking about a private matter between Lupe and myself. She *is* old enough to take care of herself and I'm sure that she could...whip my tail if my intentions weren't honorable."  
  
"Yes, our cousin does have a temper," Devin agreed.  
  
"Ah. You are family then?" Raurmarique asked. "Then it is natural for the tow of you to be concerned. She is truly blessed to have kin such as yourselves."  
  
It was like leaning up against a wall that suddenly collapsed. Devin and Pete never expected to get such an answer from Raurmarique. They were at a loss for a reply. Raurmarique clapped the befuddled wolves on their shoulders. "Perhaps we should get some sleep, eh? It has been a long day," Raurmarique said."  
  
Peter smiled slightly. "Yeah, we should," he said.  
  
"Never mind it will be good to sleep on something besides the ground," Raurmarique said, as they walked toward the guest hut.  
  
"It surely will," Devin replied.  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. The Freedom Fighters who were going on the mission to destroy the net gun ate their breakfast, then assembled in the village square to check their gear and receive their final instructions from Sally. Several other villagers came out to see them off, including Sonic, and Peter and Devin. Lupe checked the explosives in her pack, while Erica sat on a bench. She looked about the village looking for Bunnie, but Bunnie wasn't anywhere to be found. Raurmarique gazed at the surrounding forest. His main concern was protecting Lupe, and he vowed to himself that if he had to give his life for hers, he would do so gladly.  
  
Sally came out of her hut, and joined Lupe and the others. "Good morning everybody," she said.   
  
"Good morning Princess," Raurmarique answered.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you had everything you needed Lupe," Sally said.  
  
"Yes we do Sally," Lupe replied.  
  
"Good. Lyric has already left for Robotropolis," Sally explained. "About the time you three are working on destroying the net gun, he should be downloading the files, and destroying Robotnik's main computer core."  
  
Erica stood up, flexed her arms, and stretched. "Hokay, everabody, let's git this show on tha road," She said.  
  
"Before you go, let me impress on you all one very important thing," Sally said. "Do not take any unnecessary risks. If there are too many bots guarding the gun, or shooting starts, get back here as fast as you can."  
  
"But your Highness-" Raurmarique started to protest.  
  
"No buts about it Raurmarique," Sally said sternly. "We can't afford to lose anyone. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes your Highness," Raurmarique answered.  
  
"All right. Good luck," Sally said finally.  
  
"We-all see yo' in a few hours honey," Erica said. She winked at Pete, and very saucily waved to a still irate Sonic. They then took off for the testing site to take care of this latest threat.  
  
They made their way out of the forest, and into the savanna. They   
stopped for a moment to get their bearings. Lupe pointed to the northeast and said, "We came from that direction."  
  
They headed off in the direction Lupe had indicated. "Yo wants me t' scout ahaid?" Erica asked.  
  
"Yes, but not too far. We want to be able to regroup quickly if any bots show up," Lupe replied.  
  
"Gotcha," Erica acknowledged. She moved stealthily into the underbrush, checking for signs of movement and tracks, listening for any sounds other than the woods, and sniffing the air for the telltale scent of the polluting bots, while Lupe and Raurmarique watched the land about them.  
  
  
The day began to wear from the morning to the afternoon. All morning they had seen nor heard any indication that bots were near. Everything seemed to be normal, when suddenly they saw Erica tense, and signal frantically for them to get to cover. Lupe and Raurmarique did so without hesitaion. Erica watched the proceedings intently, waiting for the right moment to attack. But then she saw how heavily guarded the net gun was. The realization then hit her: the bots were moving the net gun!  
  
Lupe and Raurmarique had made their way to Erica's position. "What is it Erica?" Lupe whispered.   
  
"We've got t' do sumthang," Erica whispered. "They're moving the thang."  
  
Lupe looked through the grass and saw the number of bots that were present. "I don't think we're going to be able to do this," she whispered. "There's too many of them. They must have brought up reinforcements sometime last night."  
  
"Mebbe. Mebbe not," Erica said. "Ifin' Raurmarique can do thet monster thang agin."  
  
"Raurmarique, can you?" Lupe asked desperately.  
  
Raurmarique took a deep breath. "Yes I can," he said. "Stand back!" The shadows deepened, and drew themselves surround the snow-cat. The form grew and broadened, and with a deafening roar it descended upon the troop of bots. It attacked savagely, fastidiously avoiding the worker-bots, and annihilating the SWATbots that dared to stand in its way. The shadow creature grabbed the net gun, and sank into the shadows. In its wake it left the worker-bots staring at the shadow in systems error.   
  
When the shadows retreated, Erica and Lupe saw Raurmarique flat on his back in the middle of where the net gun had been. They ran from where they had taken cover when Raurmarique changed into the shadowbeast form.  
  
Lupe cried as they reached Raurmarique, "Raurmarique, are you all right?"  
  
"*GODS!* I have to stop doing that!" Raurmarique exclaimed.   
  
Lupe knelt beside him and caressed his face. "You did it again," she said She helped him up and he clung to her for support. "Will you be able to make it back to Knothole?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. "We have to take it a bit slowly, though, until I catch my breath," was Raurmarique's tired reply.  
  
"All right. Erica, do you see or hear anything nearby?" Erica perked up her ears, and listened intently, while scanning the   
surrounding savanna.  
  
"Ah think Ah hear thet damn fool hedgehog a commin' this way," the rabbit replied, rolling her eyes. A moment later, they could all see a blue blur heading toward them.  
  
"Good ears," Raurmarique observed. No sooner than the snow leopard had gotten the words out, Sonic stood in front of them.  
  
"Have no fear! The Hedgehog is *here*!" Sonic said with his usual bravado. "Let's kick some bot!"  
  
"Yo's *JEST* now gettin' heah?" Erica drawled casually. "We've taken care o' it already."  
  
"Say WHAT? There musta been dozens of bots out here guarding that thing!" Sonic exclaimed, *EXTREMELY* surprised.  
  
"Yup." The rabbit indicated several random piles of scrap that Raurmarique Shadowbeast had left of the Swatbots. Raurmarique, himself, was holding onto Lupe, shaking with laughter.  
  
"Wow!" Sonic uttered awestruck. "That kicks!"  
  
"Sonic," Lupe said, interrupting his reverie, "there is one thing you can do."  
  
"Name it, Lupe."  
  
"Take Raurmarique back to Knothole, and let Misty Gilestel examine him."  
  
"Who is Misty Gilestel?" Raurmarique asked puzzled.  
  
"She's a healer," Lupe answered."  
  
"But I do not need a healer. I-" the leopard started, but Lupe pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"My love, please let her examine you. For me?" Raurmarique sighed and smiled.  
  
"All right. For you," he said finally. He held onto Sonic's shoulders and prepared himself for the sudden acceleration.  
  
"Hang on, Raurmarique. Outta here!" Sonic declared as he zoomed off.  
  
"See you soon, *janera-a-a-a-a-a!*" Raurmarique called as they disappeared into the wood. Erica looked up at Lupe, and gave her an innocent look.  
  
"Ah couldn't resist, Lupe."  
  
"Resist what, Erica?" Lupe asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tryin' ta get a rise outta Sonic," the lapine answered as she burst out laughing. "He's an okay fellah, but thet ego rakes on tha nerves. Anyway, the look on his face was a riot!"  
  
"You're right, it does," the wolf managed as she laughed along with her friend. "But Sonic would do anything for you." She looked at the sky thoughtfully. "We should be going."  
  
"Yup," Erica said starting for Knothole. "Now how in tha hoo ha do yo get tha feelin' thet Sonic would do anythang fo' me?"  
  
"Well, Sonic is an egomaniac there's no question about that. But he does have a good heart, and I think that's what attracts Sally to him. He will do for you as long as you are both on the same side. In other words, anything for a fellow Freedom Fighter," Lupe explained.  
  
"Oh," Erica said ingenuously. "Ah see."   
  
  
They made their way back to Knothole, and went directly to the infirmary to check up on their friend. As they climbed the steps, they met a tall vixen coming out.  
  
"Hello, Misty," Lupe said smiling.  
  
"Howdy, ma'am," Erica uttered cheerfully. "Yo get a snow-cat in heah recently?"  
  
"Yes, and Raurmarique is going to be fine. He'll have to rest for the next two or three days because he was so spent, but he'll recover," Misty answered gifting the two fems with a warm smile.  
  
"Can I see him?" Lupe asked.  
  
"For a few minutes," Misty replied after giving it some thought. "I gave him a mild sedative. He should sleep for the next twenty hours or so. He's in the first room on the right as you go in."  
  
"If he was so spent," Lupe queried, suddenly concerned, "why did you give him a sedative?"  
  
"He wanted to go back and find some more bots to fight. So this will make sure that he stays in bed and takes his rest. He seems to be. . . I don't know, obsessed with fighting Robotnik. Do you know why?"  
  
"I do," replied Sasha as she came up to the infirmary entrance. "We are speaking of Raurmarique duRahj, correct?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Misty said. "Do you know anything about him?"  
  
"Yes," Sasha murmured. "In a nutshell, he has a rather checkered past, and wishes to atone for it."  
  
"I see," Misty uttered thoughtfully. "There is more to this, Sasha, isn't there? But the tale will have to wait. I have some work to do. I'll see you later, Lupe. Nice meeting you. . . um, I didn't get your name."  
  
"Ah'm Erica Heatherwood," the rabbit said with a grin, "but e'erybody calles me 'Scratch'."  
  
"'Scratch'?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wit' nails lahk these, honey," Erica explained, casually extending her claws, "what else would yo call me?"  
  
"I get your point," Misty said, with a slightly sour look. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I have to be going. Until later." Misty walked down the steps and back to the center of the village.  
  
"Bye," Erica called giggling. "Nice pun."  
  
"Misty does have a great sense of humor," Lupe started, then paused. "I'm going to see Raurmarique. I'll see you later, Erica."  
  
"See yo round, Lupe," Erica said as she went off to find her cousin. Lupe went into the infirmary, followed by Sasha. The vixen was going to check the herb stock.  
  
Lupe found Raurmarique's room without any difficulty. She entered quietly, and saw that he was sleeping soundly. She went to his bedside, and gazed at him for a long time. She noticed that his face was calm, and had none of the tension that she saw when they first met. She silently prayed that he was at peace. She watched his sleeping form for a little longer. Finally she leaned over and kissed Raurmarique on his forehead. "Sleep well, my love," she whispered. She then left the room as quietly as she had came.  
  
  
Outside in the hallway, she met Sasha who had just come from the stores. "How is he doing?" the vixen asked, quietly.  
  
"He's sleeping like a cub," Lupe replied with a chuckle. "I think it'll do him a lot of good." Sasha nodded.  
  
"That's good. I believe that you're doing him a lot of good as well, Lupe."  
  
"I'd like to think I am, Sasha," Lupe mused with a smile. "It's a strange thing falling in love."  
  
"I know. I've experienced the same thing myself. On another subject, I'm worried about Misty. She has an extreme tendency to overwork," Sasha observed.  
  
"She is driven," Lupe said. "Ever since her village as destroyed and she came to Knothole, she's worked like the devils of the Nine Hells. But I don't think that's the only reason she's so dedicated."  
  
"There's three people here, when Serena's not at Eastern helping Hiroshi, but she will *NOT* take any time off," Sasha stated, worried. "I fear for her health, to be truthful."  
  
"Sasha, you can't force her. From what I know of Misty, she can be stubborn when she wants to be."  
  
"I know. She reminds me of Bear sometimes," Sasha sighed, "or Grandma Amber. But she's going to kill herself, the way she's going."  
  
"I know. But I think you should understand something, Sasha" Lupe said sternly.  
  
"I'll try. But I am a healer-mage. I can't help but be concerned. I'm also an empath, and can feel her exhaustion as well. That makes me doubly concerned." Lupe came to a stop, and laid a hand on Sasha's shoulder.  
  
"I understand. Would it help if I told you something that Misty told me herself?"  
  
"Maybe," Sasha said thoughtfully. "I'd have to hear it." Lupe dropped her hand, and gazed into Sasha's earnest green eyes.  
  
"All right. Misty told me that the night that her village was destroyed, something happened. About three hours before the attack began, a friend of hers stumbled into the clinic where Misty was working. This friend had been brutally beaten and raped. Misty stayed with her even though there was nothing she could do for her. She was just too badly beaten. It turned out that this friend's boy-friend was responsible, and all because this friend was having sex with him and wanted to stop. Misty stayed with her until she died. About an hour later Greenfields was under attack," Lupe recounted, sadly.  
  
"Bright heavens!" Sasha gasped, shocked. She paused, thinking on what she knew of Misty. "No wonder I couldn't understand her emotions. That must have been horrible. What of the boyfriend? There had to have been *some* justice rendered to him."  
  
"Unfortunately, no," Lupe uttered with a shake of her head. "By the time the constables went looking for him, the attack was underway. And there's something else. Do you know that Misty has three brothers?"  
  
"No," Sasha said, blinking in surprise. "She's declined to speak with me about herself." The moon's light as they walked out of the infirmary bathed them, but did nothing to dispel the somewhat sad mood that they were in.  
  
"Well she does. Or did. She really doesn't know, because they were part of the Royal Guard when Mobotropolis was attacked."  
  
"Ah. It would seem that I have lived a very sheltered life," Sasha said musingly. "That helped, Lupe. I will still worry about Misty, though."  
  
"I do too," Lupe said with a melancholy sigh. "But she's going to have to open up to you in her own time and in her own way. Why she chose to tell me these things I do not know." The vixen gazed intently at the wolf for a long moment, as they walked to one of the main paths.  
  
"A kindred spirit. You seem to have the same dedication, and some of the same emotions that she does."  
  
"Perhaps," Lupe said, yawning, "I'd like to continue this discussion, but I am tired."  
  
"Rest well, Lupe."  
  
"You too, Sasha." They parted company and headed to their respective huts.  
  
  
Erica was sitting on the edge of Bunnie's bed. Erica was recounting her adventures that she had that day. "Hit was sumethin' Bunnie," Erica said enthusiastically. "They-alls was a-movin' tha net gun. A whole passel o' bots. Lupe' wants t' get sum help, but I r'member thet Raumarique could take tha whole lot."  
  
"Ah heard sumthin' 'bout thet," Bunnie said. "Jest whut is it thet Raurmarique duz?"  
  
"He turns hisself into a *huge* shadow-monster!" Erica replied, warming to her subject. "He jest gathers up tha shadows an' puts 'em on. He tore into tha SWATs an' left tha worker-bots alone, then got tha gun."  
  
"Thet must really take a lot out of tha po' mel," Bunnie observed.  
  
"Sho' did," Erica replied. "He was a layin' there exhausted when he finished. Ifin' hit wasn't fo' Lupe he would not have made it back t' Knothole."  
  
"Whut d'ya mean?"  
  
"She healped him t' his feet, and sorta half-carried him until he got his wind back. Ah thinks she loves thet snow-cat."  
  
"Ah see. Ah'm shore thet wolf gal wudda carried him all tha way back t' Knothole ifin' she hed t'."  
  
"Me too. But tha thang is thet Raurmarique loves her too, an' thet's why he tried t' be gettin' his wind back quick. T' be helpin' Lupe."  
  
Bunnie looked down at the floor. "Ah know," she said quietly. "it's amazing thet two furs could fall in love while this here whar wuz goin' on." She looked up at Erica.  
  
"You too honey?" Erica asked with a grin. "Tell me! Ah cain keep hit a secret. You should remember thet crush on..."  
  
"Now don' bring thet up agin," Bunnie said. "An' since when cain yo' keep a secret?"  
  
"Ah did! Honest!" Erica protested indignantly. "It was yor aunt, mah mom thet spilled tha beans on thet one! It's jest our luck thet big ears runs amok in our family." "Whell, all right Ah'll tell ya," Bunnie said. She leaned forward. "Ah really like Rotor a lot," she said somewhat conspiratorially.  
  
Erica thought for a moment, then said, "Rotor...yo' mean thet walrus? Tha one wit' tha cap? He's a naice feller. He's helped yo a lot huh, Buns?"  
  
"Yeah, he has Erica," Bunnie replied. "he keeps mah arms an' legs in wurkin' ohrder, among uther thangs."  
  
Erica grinned lasciviously and said, "Really now?" "Yep," Bunie said. "He shore-hey! wait a minute." Bunnie slugged Erica with a pillow. "Ah don't lahke what yore implin' cousin."  
  
Erica fell to the floor, giggling like crazy. "So he's kept ya frum doin' yoself in, huh cuz? Whut Ah could make out o' yore lettahs, they were purty depressed."  
  
Bunnie jumped on Erica, pinned her to the floor, and started whacking her in earnest with the pillow. Yeah he did!" she exclaimed. "An' yo' should be glad he did!" She continued to whack Erica with the pillow.  
  
"*HEY!* No fair cuz! Ah ain't got a piller!" Erica exclaimed. "An' o' course Ah'm glad thet Rotor kept yo goin'! We's wouldn't be havin' this one sided piller fight else!"  
  
Bunnie stopped whacking Erica. She stared at her cousin for a moment, the began to giggle insanely. She fell off Erica, and laid beside her. "Thanks cuz," Bunnie said as her laughter subsided, "Ah needed to tell yo" how Ah felt. Not thet nobuddy in Knothole wuzn't sympathetic, it's jet Rotor wuz able t' give me sumthing more."  
  
"Hokay. Ah cain see thet," Erica said, holding her head. "But did yo' ha-uve t' give me a headache t' tell me how yo' feel? Piller fights are fun, but theys hard on tha noggin."  
  
Bunnie got up, and helped Erica to her feet. "Ah'm sorry Erica," Bunnie said apologetically. "Sumthames I ferget my own strength."  
  
"Hit nuthin', cuz," Erica replied. "Jest don't whap me upside tha haid so much next tham, kay? Let's git t' sleep. Ah'm sho' we's goin' t' get t' hear all about Lyric's adventures. tamarrah."  
  
"Hokay," Bunnie said, "Ah cain't wait t' hear whut he did t' Robotnik's computer."  
  
  
Lyric gazed over Sally's shoulder at he computer screen. "Did you get everything?" he asked wearily. "I checked for other copies while I was grabbing the plans. I didn't find any other copies though."  
  
Sally yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Yes I did Lyric," she said just as wearily. "This is a tremendous help Lyric. Now we can prepare for this if Robotnik decides he's going to build another one."  
  
Lyric yawned. "Kinda hard for him to do so. Not only did I get the net gun plans, but I got the whole design outline, and the plans for the earlier models. Then I electrified the computer core, and melted it to slag."  
  
"But I'm not betting Knothole that he isn't capable of building another one," Sally said. "No, we can never tell with Robotnik."  
  
Lyric was practically dozing in the chair he sat in. "I didn't say he wasn't capable of building another one," Lyric replied somewhat testily. "I just said it would be hard for him to do so. I made sure of that."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to argue," Sally said wearily. "Let's get some sleep." She saved the plans to her hard drive, and shut off the computer. Lyric stood up, stretched, and yawned. As he headed for the door, he said, "Who's arguing? Not me. Night Sally."  
  
"Oh no, not you Lyric," Sally said sarcastically. "Good night." She watched Lyric leave, but just as he was about to walk out, Lupe walked in. "Hello Lyric," she said.  
  
"Hi Lupe. Bye Lupe. G'night Lupe," Lyric said tiredly. He made his weary way back to the hut he shared with Rotor. Lupe was surprised at Lyric's behavior. "What's the matter with him, Sally?" she asked. "He's normally a lot more friendly to me."  
  
"Don't be offended Lupe," Sally said. "He had a hard day."  
  
"I guess stealing the net gun files took a lot more out of him that he thought," Lupe observed.  
  
"That's a fair guess," Sally replied. "And Lyric isn't the only one." She yawned.  
  
"I understand," Lupe said. Suddenly she felt very tired herself. "There is one thing I have meant to ask you Sally."  
  
"What's that?" Sally asked.  
  
"Does Nicole have any information on the ancient kingdoms of Mobius?"  
  
"I think so," Sally replied. "My father loaded many programs into Nicole. What kingdom did you want to find out about?"  
  
Lupe yawned. "It can wait until tomorrow,' she said sleepily. "I could use some sleep right now."  
  
"So could I," Sally agreed. "Well, your room is on the right. Everything you need is in the closet. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Sally," Lupe replied. They went tot heir rooms, and retired for the night.   
  
  
Sally had called for a early morning meeting the following day. The sun was barely over the horizon when the first Freedom Fighters entered the meeting hut. Lupe' entered, helping Raurmarique because he wasn't real stable on his feet. Lupe' had said that he should stay in bed, but he insisted on attending. She led him to the first row of seats, and lowered him into the end seat. She took the seat to his left. Lyric entered, and seeing Lupe he said, "Hi-de-ho, Lupe'. Sorry I was so short last night." he took a seat directly behind her.  
  
Lupe' turned to face Lyric. "It's all right Lyric," she replied. "Sally had told me about your mission. So you are forgiven."  
  
Lyric smiled broadly. "Thanks, girlfriend. I was wanting to get that cleared."  
  
Lupe' smiled. "You're welcome Lyric," she said gently. Lyric smiled at her, then turned to see who else was coming in. They saw Erica and Bunnie enter, and the two lapins saw them. They walked to the first row, and sat down. Erica said, "Howdy, y'all. Did we hauve to get up *this* early?"  
  
"Oh quit complainin' Erica. Thes ain't nuthin' unusual fer Knothole."  
  
Raurmarique yawned slightly. "I agree. I'd like it better if this was an afternoon meeting," he said.  
  
"Well, with any luck, it will be a brief meeting," Lupe said.  
  
"See thet," Erica exclaimed, "even he thinks this tis an uncivilized hour t' be up."  
  
They heard someone laughing merrily. They all looked and saw Sasha standing across the room near the far door. A little further down Misty was talking to a jackrabbit that had one of his ears taped. Their attention was diverted when they saw Sally and Sonic enter from the back of the hut. The villagers continued to talk as they made their way down the aisle to the podium. Sonic stopped to talk to Rotor, Antoine, and Tails, who were standing near the podium. Sally walked up to the podium, faced the crowd, and said, "If I can have your attention, we'll get started." The Freedom Fighters took their seats. Sonic took a seat in the first row, next to Erica, while Rotor Antoine, and Tails sat behind Sonic.   
  
When everyone was seated and had quieted down, Sally continued: "I've called this meeting to discuss our tactics and a new weapon that Robotnik has developed."  
  
Sonic raised his hand, and Sally dreaded what was coming. "Yes, Sonic?" she said.  
  
"Hey Sal, I think it was mondo uncool how I was left out," he said. "The net gun was to catch the number one hedgehog, but I was stuck here!"  
  
Erica chortled, and almost burst out laughing. Sonic glared at her, then looked back to Sally. Sally replied, "Sonic you were left out for a very good reason. If that gun was used on you and worked, we would almost certainly be doomed. But that has been prevented, thanks to Lupe' and Raurmarique." Sally looked at Raurmarique. "I would like to know how you did it."  
  
Raurmarique started to get up from his seat, but Lupe' stopped him. He looked at her quizzically, and she shook her head, indicating it was all right for him to remain seated. Raurmarique understood, and smiled at Lupe'. He turned his gaze upon Sally. "It's a power I have," he explained. "I can gather shadows and absorb their power to become a...monster. Erica called it my 'monster thing' and that's a most accurate description. By the way your Highness, you did forget to mention Erica's part. She did suggest my 'monster thing' as a way to get rid of so many bots."  
  
"I see," Sally said. "And how does this affect you? Physically, I   
mean."  
  
"It can be very draining, especially if I use it too many times within a given time period. Also, as in this case, it was more draining than usual because I had to be careful not to destroy the worker bot among the Swatbots. Not only that Princess, it does have a residual effect. I will become something of a berserker, and want to keep on fighting even though I'm exhausted."  
  
"Interesting. Tell me Raurmarique, are there any others like you on Mobius?"  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Are there any others with your power?"  
  
"Not that I know of. As far as I know I'm the only creature on Mobius that can manipulate and move through shadows. A small blessing, but one to be grateful for."  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about others with your power working for Robotnik." Sally regarded the snow leopard for a moment. "No," she said quietly, "it wouldn't be fair to you Raurmarique."  
  
"What wouldn't be fair to me, your Highness?" Raurmarique asked. "If this is about controlling my power, I'm already bound by the strongest ties in the universe; to Lupe'."  
  
Across the room, Sasha grinned happily. Ever since she had met Lupe' she could feel the wolf-fem's loneliness and her desire for a mate. Sasha was still afraid of Raurmarique, but he seemed to make Lupe' happy. And as far as Sasha was concerned, that was all that mattered. Sally smiled at Raurmarique and said, "So I've seen. No, I had thought of letting you go to Robotropolis and wiping out everything there. But now I don't think that would be possible for you to do that."  
  
"Not without totally exhausting me," Raurmarique replied. "It would probably kill me to try. Anyway, what would that accomplish if I didn't kill Robotnik?"  
  
"You have a point," Sally agreed.  
  
Lupe' silently thanked the gods.  
  
"Sally, I think it might be possible to me to build a net gun," Rotor said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Seen the plans, Rote?" Lyric asked. "This one's a doozy!"  
  
"That's fine Rotor, but how would we use it?" Sally said.  
  
Well, maybe..." Rotor began. "Aww Sally, I don't know. I'm not a tactician."  
  
The meeting was quiet for a moment, then Lyric stood up and shouted, "I've got it!"  
  
"What's your idea, Lyric?" Sally asked.  
  
"Rescues!" Lyric exclaimed.  
  
"Say what?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Rescuses," Lyric repeated, visibly excited. "Like when somebody   
falls off a building or some such or when they fall off a cliff."  
  
"I think I'm following your line of reason, but go on," Sally said.  
  
"I'm talking stuff where Sonic's somewhere else, and there's a group of people working in a re-e-e-a-a-ally high place. That'd come in handy if somebody falls. You could catch them from above and reel them in."  
  
Sally gazed at Lyric for a few moments, considering his proposal. "That's not a bad idea Lyric," she said finally. "What do you think about it Rotor?"  
  
"I think it's a GREAT idea!" he exclaimed happily. "Lyric, I thought you said you weren't a inventor."  
  
"Hey guy, usually I only get these noodles when I'm composing," Lyric said.  
  
"Sure you do Lyric," Sally drawled. Lyric stuck his tongue out at Sally, then he grinned to show her didn't mean it.  
  
"It'll cut down on the number of broken bones around here," Sasha observed. "Those bone mending spells are tiring."  
  
"Are you and Misty that busy Sasha?" Sally asked.  
  
"Not really, " Sasha replied. "It helps to have two to three   
people working in the infirmary. It *should* give each person a chance for some time off . That is, of course, if the person actually *takes* the time off."  
  
Misty rose from her seat. She looked as if she was doing well to do that. "Why be so subtle about it Sasha?" she said acidly. " Why not just say you mean me?"  
  
"Misty," Sasha replied as calmly as she could manage, "you are bone tired. It was all you could do to keep from falling asleep in that chair. I know some about your past, so I have some understanding of your dedication, but you are going to kill yourself. For the gods sake Misty, you've been at it for two years!"  
  
"So the great Sasha Prower knows all, huh?" Misty retorted.   
  
"Come on guys, stop it," Sally implored the two healers.  
  
"Misty, Sasha please-" Lupe' started to say.  
  
"No I *don't* know all. Nobody does!" Sasha said hotly.   
  
"Sasha, please calm down," Sally urged.  
  
"No, I will not calm down! I'm sorry Sally but the well being of all Mobians is my concern. And I am *very* concerned about you Misty. You're walking on guilded splinters, for the gods' sake!"  
  
Misty glared at Sasha for a minute. "I don't need to listen to this," she said finally. She started to walk across the room. She got as far as Lupe' when she slowed in her walk, then collapsed. Lupe' sprang from her seat and managed to catch Misty before she hit the floor. "Oh my gods," she exclaimed. "Sasha, help!" Lupe' gently laid Misty on the floor. Sasha had crossed the room in a heartbeat, and knelt beside the stricken vixen. "Of all the bull headed things-Blast it, she wouldn't listen!" Sasha cried. She quickly laid a sleeping spell on Misty, and levitated her off the floor. "I'm taking her to the infirmary," Sasha said. With that she teleported herself and Misty out of the building. "I hope she'll be all right," Sally said.  
  
"She will be your Highness," Raurmarique assured her. "Sasha is just about the second best healer-mage on Mobius. And she's sure to call the first in to help."  
  
  
Misty slowly opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling of the infirmary. She looked around and saw a blonde haired vixen enter the room. "So this is our young fire-eater, eh?" the newcomer said, taking Misty's wrist to get her pulse.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Misty asked.  
  
"My name is Ambermane Wistra. And you are Misty Gilestel, the young healer that my granddaughter was so terribly worried about." She held Misty's wrist for a moment, then lowered it, satisfied that Misty's pulse was normal. "I'm glad she called me," Ambermane continued, "because you have a severe case of burnout."  
  
"Wait a minute," Misty said. "You said your granddaughter called you. You mean to tell me that Sasha and you are related?"  
  
Ambermane smiled. "Yes dear, we are," she said. "She's actually my many-greats granddaughter, but we're close just the same." Ambermane chuckled. "I could tell you stories about baby sitting and Mischief Starflight that would have you rolling-" Ambermane stopped when she saw Misty gazing off into space. "Well, maybe some other time would be more appropriate," she murmured. Before Ambermane could say anything else, Sasha called from the hallway, "Is she awake yet?"  
  
"Yes dear, she is," Ambermane said, as Sasha walked in the room. "Her pulse is strong too. I'm going to recommend that she stay in bed for the rest of the week. I'll stay here and help out."  
  
"Thank you Grandma Amber," Sasha said, vastly relieved.  
  
Ambermane smiled and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." She patted Sasha's shoulder, and walked out. Sasha looked at Misty for a moment. "How are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Better," Misty replied quietly. "But I don't want to stay in bed for the rest of the week."  
  
"Good luck getting out," Sasha said. "Grandma Amber's a pistol when it comes to her orders. She's been known to use a baseball bat and thick ropes."  
  
"I know. I picked up on that as soon as she walked in. Don't worry. I said I don't want to stay in bed. But that doesn't mean I won't."  
  
Sasha grinned. "Good. Good for you," she said. "I don't want to have to treat you for a concussion like I had to do for bear one time." Sasha laughed, then said, "He's far worse than you when it comes to enforced rest."  
  
"I said I'd stay in bed, okay?"  
  
Sasha's expression became serious. "I hope it won't take you collapsing again to get you to take some time off," she murmured . "I hate losing friends."  
  
Misty took Sasha's hand. "I hate losing friends too," she whispered.   
  
"I know. Uh...Lupe' told me about the attack. She thought it would help me understand you." She gently squeezed Misty's hand. "It did help, but I still worried."  
  
"I'm glad she did," Misty said. Sasha could see the tears forming in Misty's eyes as the memory came back to Misty's consciousness. "Oh Sasha, it was the most horrible thing I ever saw in my life," Misty whispered, as she started to break down. "How could anyone do that to somebody they supposedly loved?"  
  
"I don't know," Sasha murmured. "I don't think the time I read Raurmarique when he was still psychotic could possibly compare to that. At least, from what I could tell, Raurmarique, though he had killed, never raped."  
  
"It wasn't that she was just brutally raped," Misty said, as she started to sob. "Her whole body was a map of injuries and hurts that weren't consistent with a rape. Jaelyn had marks on her wrists and ankles that looked like rope burns."  
  
"You mean she was bound and tortured?" Sahsa asked, horrified.  
  
"Yes," Misty sobbed. "Not only did she bleed from her vagina, she had deep cuts across her chest, legs, almost everywhere. How she even got to the clinic is a mystery. Oh Sasha, she was like a sister to me. Nobody deserves to die like that!" Misty began to cry in earnest. Sasha took Misty into her arms so she would have a shoulder to cry on. Sasha could feel Misty's sorrow flow out of her like a black cloud. Sasha couldn't help herself, and began to cry too. They held each other for a long time. Finally Misty said through her tears, "She died in my arms Sasha. We tried everything we could, but she was just too far gone. When Jaelyn died, she didn't have a drop of blood left in her body. But before she died she named her killer: his name is Draa'kaar Jurhis."   
  
There was a heavy silence in the room. "Gods Misty! How could you keep that bottled up? It explains so much," Sasha exclaimed.  
  
"I was afraid Sasha," Misty explained, "afraid of getting too close to someone again, and having them taken from me. I didn't think I could handle that. And I've treated you so badly Sasha. I'm so sorry. I've missed a good friend."  
  
Sasha smiled as she wiped her eyes. "It's all right Misty. I understand," Sasha said gently.  
  
"I will tell you one other thing," Misty said.  
  
"What's that?" Sasha asked.  
  
"If Draa'kaar Jurhis survives this war, I'm going to track him down, and bring him to justice, if I can. I owe Jaelyn that much."  
  
"And I'll only be too happy to help you," Sasha declared. "Do you know I'm an Empath?"  
  
"Yes I did," Misty said drying her tears. "As am I. Between the two of us we should have a fair chance of finding this beast. And I would appreciate your help Sasha. Gods only know where he is."  
  
You know I'll help. Creatures like that should be brought to justice. For the longest time I could *feel* something was hurting you, but it wasn't polite to ask."  
  
"That was my fault. But now you know the whole story."   
  
"Yes. You know, maybe we should mention this to Sally. When the war is over, she'll probably become queen.""That's a good idea Sasha." Misty paused for a moment then said, "Well, I'm a little tired."  
  
"Okay Misty, " Sasha said quietly. "We'll talk later, if you feel up to it." Sasha let Misty settle back onto the bed. Sasha noticed that during the whole time they were talking, Misty held her hand. When Misty was settled, she took Sasha's hand and gently kissed it, saying more in that one small gesture than she could ever say with words. Sasha was surprised, but honored by this. To her it meant that Misty wanted to start their relationship anew. Sasha laid her hand on Misty's brow, and put a special spell on her that would bring deep and pleasant dreams. When she finished, she brushed Misty's black locks from her face. Sasha noticed some gray streaks in Misty's hair that she hadn't noticed before, and at the moment, they framed Misty's face. Sasha thought she looked to finally be at peace. The weight of Misty's sorrow had been eliminated. Sasha managed to release Misty's hand without disturbing her. She sighed and said, "Sleep well, my friend." She took a last look at Misty, then left the room.  
  
  
Sasha walked down the hall, and found herself outside of Raurmarique's room. She paused, then cautiously looked around the door jamb, into the room. Readying a check up spell, and prepared to flee if he was awake, she moved to where she could see clearly. Relief washed over her when she saw Lupe sitting beside Raurmarique's bed. She could see them talking, but she didn't have the heart to eavesdrop.   
  
Suddenly Raurmarique said, "Sasha?"  
  
*Oh gods,* Sasha thought. "Yes Raurmarique?" she said.  
  
"I...I was needing to ask you something. Since Ambermane has taught you about the spell of Neveraging," Raurmarique said.  
  
Sasha gulped. "Um...what did you want to know?" Sasha asked nervously.   
  
"Can it be removed?" the snow-cat asked.  
  
"R-R-R-Removed? Why d-d-o you want to know that?" Sasha stammered.  
  
"I would like you to try and remove it from me," Raurmarique explained. "Please. I have something to live for, but I don't want to be without her. It'd be too much for me to take."  
  
Before Sasha could answer, Ambermane walked in. She smiled sadly at Raurmarique and said, "I don't think she can, Lam duRahj. Nor can I for that matter. If I could have caught you after that fiasco at Tajh duMaur, I would have removed it then. But It's been too long. The spell is a part of you, and for Sasha or myself to try and remove it, it would mean your immediate death. You'd literally turn to dust."  
  
"So he has to go on living forever?" Lupe asked.  
  
"The same can be said for myself dear Lupe," Ambermane replied. "But there is a solution."  
  
"And what might that be?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
Ambermane displayed a wedding band. "I've remarried after all this time," she said, "to someone I felt I could spend eons with. Lupe, do you think you could stand this cat for eons at a time?"  
  
"Absolutely," Lupe replied emphatically.  
  
Raurmarique was startled by Lupe's response. "B-B-But I...it won't do to her what it did to me, would it," he asked.  
  
Ambermane laughed then said, "You haven't heard reports of me turning into a lunatic, have you?" she said.  
  
"No, I have not," Raurmarique admitted.  
  
Ambermane said to Lupe, "I know that the two of you love one another. I'm sure that whatever decision you make will be the best one for you two."  
  
"It would be wise to think about this very carefully," Sasha said.  
  
"I'll never grow old," Raurmarique said sadly.  
  
"To tell the truth I've never grown up," Ambermane replied,   
grinning.  
  
"I should tell you all something. I went back to Tahj du Maur   
after I regained my senses. I buried what remains I could find, and sang for them."  
  
"When did you do this? Ambermane asked.  
  
"About a year after I was turned away by Sasha," Raurmarique replied. "After I went to Tahj duMaur, I went to Guadalupe, and did the same there. It was there I was told by the ghost of the wolf queen to seek redemption."  
  
"So that's why you rescued me the first time," Lupe "You, and others," Raurmarique said. "I had been there for a while.   
  
During the time that the conversation was taking place, Sasha was scanning Raurmarique. *I can't find a hint of evil in him,* she thought. *Could it really be true that he does want to repent? Or is it just a ruse?*  
  
Raurmarique continued his reminiscing. "The wolf queen said to me: 'Go to the polluted city of the robot tyrant. There you will find your salvation.' Only since I've joined the Pack have I felt that I was accomplishing something."  
  
"'Salvation?'" Sasha said. She looked at Lupe, then back to Raurmarique.  
  
"Oh gods!" Ambermane cried, laughing. "I remember the wolf queen. Her name was Loupina. Wouldn't it be just like her!"  
  
"What do you mean, Ambermane?" Lupe asked, thoroughly perplexed.  
  
"Ghosts can see into the future my dear," Ambermane explained. "Raurmarique my boy, you've been set up."  
  
"Set up? How?" Rauramrique asked. He was a confused as Lupe.  
  
Suddenly Sasha realized what had happened. "Oh bright heavens!" she exclaimed. "She KNEW that if Raurmarique went to Robotropolis, he'd   
meet Lupe!" She started to laugh.  
  
"I still do not understand," Raurmarique stated.  
  
"I've been keeping up with the wolves," Ambermane explained. "Lupe's a direct descendant of Loupina. She'd knew that you'd figure that fact out, and make amends somehow. I don't think she expected this, though."  
  
"Apparently she did not," Raurmarique said. "Ghostly matchmaking is too farfetched. Lupe, I don't want to take you away from your life. But I would be honored if you would consider becoming my mate when the war is over."  
  
"What about the Neveraging spell?" Lupe asked.  
  
"With it or without it," Raurmarique replied. "I'll stay with you. Then...I'll...I'll think of something." "Oh Raurmarique," Lupe breathed. She awkwardly hugged the snow leopard.  
  
Sasha realized what Raurmarique was thinking about. "But would you be able to go through with it?" she said quietly before she left the room with Ambermane.  
Raurmarique and Lupe watched them leave. "Do you really think that you could live with me for ages?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
"Yes I could my love," Lupe replied.  
  
Raurmarique gave Lupe a warm smile. "That is a wonderful thought," Raurmarique said gently. "But I don't want to take you from your life in the Pack. You could be a guiding force , but this...I don't know..." His voice trailed off. He sighed happily then said, "It was kind of Ambermane to offer. I don't care if you want the spell or not. I'll never leave you."   
  
Lupe said, "I know you won't." She sighed heavily then said, "Sasha was right. We have to think about this very carefully."  
  
Raurmarique pulled Lupe close, and buried his nose in her hair. "It would be fun chucking on..." his voice trailed off in to a chuckle.  
  
"Checking on what?" Lupe asked.  
  
Raurmarique chuckled then said, "Hum...our grandchildren. But I'm thinking too far ahead."  
  
Lupe smiled. "Yes you are," she said gently. Raurmarique yawned. "Am I keeping you awake?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't really mind though," Raurmarique replied sleepily. He nuzzled Lupe's neck, purring like a kitten.   
  
Lupe kissed his brow. "Perhaps it would be better if you did rest while you can," she murmured.  
  
"You're right," Raurmarique replied, half dozing. "'S nice snuggling with you though."  
  
"And with you *tajin,*" Lupe whispered. Raurmarique hesitantly released Lupe, and lay back on the bed, falling all the way asleep as he did. Lupe gazed at Raurmarique for a moment. She watched his face intently, and it seemed to her that he was smiling. *It must be my imangination,* she thought happily. *Although he does have a lot to smile about lately.* She got up, and left the room.  
  
  
Sasha and Ambermane had left Lupe and Raurmarique alone to discuss Ambermane's offer. It took Sasha a while to get herself calmed down, even though she could sense no evil in the snow leopard. Old memories were hard to suppress. As they walked down the hall Sasha asked, "Grandma Amber, do you think Lupe will accept your offer?"  
  
"I don't know dear," Ambermane replied. "I could tell that Raurmarique would love Lupe even when she's old and gray."  
  
"Nevermind that he nearly offered to commit haka- kari when she passed on."  
  
"When did you get that?" Ambermane asked.  
  
"In the pause, just before he said that he would think of something."  
  
Ambermane shook her head. "Even with all he has done throughout the ages, he still has some good qualities in him."  
  
Sasha thought for a moment. "I could feel it," she said, "when I met him the first time. I could. But..." Ambermane laid a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "That was *his* mistake dear," she said gently. "It was his choice at the time to drive you away."  
  
"I know. But I still can help but wonder what might have been," Sasha said quietly. A shiver ran through her body. "And I still can't help being afraid of him."  
  
"You'll get over it Sasha. In time," Ambermane said.  
  
"I hope so," Sasha said with a sigh.  
  
"Just give him a chance. Lupe has, and they're already talking about marriage."  
  
"Kinda like Bear and myself."   
  
"Yes, kind of like that." They came to Misty's room, and went in. "Hi, Misty. Are you feeling better?" Sasha asked.  
  
"I am Sasha," Misty replied, "although I'm starting to get a   
little bored."  
  
"You still have a few more days, so you just stay put," Ambermane said.  
  
Sasha thought for a moment. "I'll have to bring you that herbology book you wanted to borrow."  
  
"Okay, but you know what I really miss?" Misty said.  
  
Sasha grinned and said, "What?"  
  
"I miss my flute."  
  
I'll be sure to bring that too. Just as soon as you tell me where   
it is."  
  
"Thanks Sasha, but I lost it when Greenfields was destroyed."  
  
A voice from outside "Di' sommat be sayin' they be needin' a flute?" In the window there appeared a eleven year old mint green, merry eyed hedgehog.  
  
"Hi DJ," Sasha said with a smile.   
  
"Weel, toppa tha day Sasha," DJ said smiling at Sasha and Misty. "Oi's heard tha' tha lassie was a needin' a flute. Oi's got a spare ifin' she wants it."  
  
"Oh thank you DJ. That's very sweet of you," Misty said.   
  
"Thin' nothin' o' it Miz Gilestel," DJ replied. "Ye's helped me wi' thorn scratches an' scrapes oft enough."  
  
"I can't thank you enough DJ," Misty said. "I didn't know you played.  
  
"Tha' Oi do," DJ said proudly. "Jigs an' tha loik. Me sister plays recorder, ba Oi's dunna think ye be wantin' one o' those."  
  
"I do play recorder," Misty said, "and saxophone. But the flute is my main instrument."  
  
DJ chuckled, and left. He promised to return with the flute.  
  
"Well, now you've got a hobby," Sasha said. "And now you *finally* have time to read that book.  
  
"It'll be a lot of fun to start playing again," Misty said.  
  
"Tha' it twill be," DJ said. The little hedgehog came in carrying two flutes. "Twould be noice t' be havin' summat 't be doin' a duet wi' too. Me cousin, Lyric, dunna play flute all tha' often."  
  
Misty smiled as she took one of the flutes from DJ and examined it. She put the mouthpiece to her lips, and played a little line. "Wow, this sounds fantastic," Misty said. "Well, just give me a little time to practice, and I'll be honored to play a duet with you."  
  
DJ grinned, and blew a fanfare on his flute. "Weel, Oi's be a seein' ye. Gots t'be gettin' back t' me chores."  
  
"See you later DJ. And thanks again," Misty said.  
  
Sasha grinned and said, "Bye DJ." DJ smiled as he left. Ambermane smiled and said, "Speaking of chores Sasha, I believe you have some to attend to."  
  
Sasha laughed and said, "Yes Grandma Amber." She squeezed Misty's shoulder. "Get better, 'kay?"  
  
"I will. Now," Misty said.  
  
"If you start to overwork yourself again I'll ask Serena and Bear to drag you off on a vacation," Sasha said mock-sternly.  
  
Misty said, "I'm glad you brought that up Sasha. I think I'm going to take next week off."  
  
Sasha nodded. "Good," she said. "I'll be sure to ask 'Rena to stay. And I'm sure that Bear will ferry you to this island he knows about so you can *really* get away from it all."  
  
"We'll see. I really wasn't planning to go anywhere," Misty said. "I was just going to practice so I can start playing with DJ. I have a date for a duet, you know."  
  
Ambermane smiled benevolently at Misty. "Whatever will work for you dear," she said warmly.  
  
"Thank you Ambermane."   
  
  
The two forms, one much taller than the other, circled each other in the field. They stopped, and the larger one lunged at the smaller one across the field. *WHAM!*  
  
"Yo's definitely need work," Erica said.  
  
Peter was laying face down in the dirt after his last attempt at attacking Erica. He lifted his head, turned it toward Erica, and said "Well, that's the whole point of this, isn't it? He got up. "I want to try it again."  
  
Erica grinned. "Hokay honey. Hit's yo' bruises," she said.  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever," Peter grumbled. He lunged at Erica, and again found himself on the ground.  
  
"Fo' one thang, yo's not payin' attention," Erica instructed. "Yo' jest *lunge.* Thet's how's Ah cain avoid yo', an' do damage too."  
  
Peter got up again. "Show me the proper way to attack," he said.  
  
Erica readied herself. "All right. Ready?" she said, and before Peter could answer, she came at him, and leapt. She grabbed him around the torso, and slammed him to the ground on his back this time. She propped herself on his chest and said, "How's thet?"  
  
Peter gasped for air after having his wind knocked out of him. "I get the idea. I think," he wheezed.  
  
Erica got up, and patted Peter's chest. "Hokay, wan try hit agin?" she asked.  
  
Peter got up very slowly. Would you mind if we stopped for now?" he asked. "I think I broke a rib."  
  
Erica walked over to Peter, and ran her hands over his sides and chest. "Yup. Ya did," she said. She put her hands over the rib in question. "Hold still honey. This'll sting a li'le," she cautioned. She used a spell to fix the rib. "There. Thet should do hit. But we's shuld stop fo' t'day."  
  
"I agree," Peter said. "Let's try some more tomorrow morning."  
  
Erica grinned. "Was a clevah way o' gittin' t' put mah hands on yo' though," she said.  
  
Peter looked at her strangely. "I'll see you tomorrow Erica," he said hastily, as he headed off to the guest hut as fast as he decently could. Erica watched him go, and just fell to the ground laughing like crazy.  
  
  
The sun shone brightly over Knothole as Sally and Lupe walked to the infirmary. "I didn't thank you for all you and Raurmarique have done, Lupe," Sally said.  
  
"We're glad to help Sally," Lupe said. "But to be fair, it was Raurmarique's power more than anything that destroyed the net gun."  
  
"That's true," Sally conceded, "but he never would have come to Knothole if you didn't bring him."  
  
"Yes Sally," Lupe said noncommittally. They nearly reached the infirmary, and were about to walk up the steps, when they both stopped. "There's one more thing Lupe," Sally said. "You said you wanted to use Nicole to find out something. Something about a lost kingdom, was it?"  
  
"Well," Lupe began, "I had heard that there was once a kingdom of wolves on Mobius. Would Nicole have any information on it?"   
"She might," Sally replied. "My father loaded a lot of history into Nicole. His idea was that a queen should know her people's past so she could guide their future."  
  
"I see. Could-" But just as she was about to ask Sally to check about the wolf kingdom, Raurmarique walked out of the door. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Good morning *janera,*" he said happily. "It would seem that I'm out on good behavior. One condition, though. I can't exert myself too much. Ambermane almost sent me out in a wheelchair."  
  
Lupe smiled in return. "I would not question Ambermane when it comes to her healing arts, *tajin,*" she said warmly. "It's not a wise thing to do."  
  
"*Tajin?*" Raurmarique mused.  
  
"And why not?" Lupe replied.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Sally asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, but what does it mean?" Raurmarique said. "It sounds good though." He said to Sally, "She called me something in a language I don't know. I only know Mobian and Dumaurian."  
  
Lupe caressed Raurmarique's cheek. "It litterally means 'love of my life.' But 'beloved' is an accurate translation."  
  
"Lupe, I didn't know the Wolf Pack had their own language," Sally said.  
  
Raurmarique beamed, and smiled broadly. "'Love of my life?' I am..."  
  
Lupe said to Sally," Yes but only myself and two others in the Pack speak it. It's almost a dead language."  
  
"I'll learn it," Raurmarique declared.  
  
"Wow! A body could get *DRUNK* off that!" came from the inside of   
the infirmary.  
  
"I'll teach you Raurmarique," Lupe said with a smile.   
  
Sasha came out of the infirmary reeling slightly, and holding her head. "That's what I get for lowering my shield to see about Bear," she said happily. "Pure joy. Best taken in *small* doses."  
  
"You'll never learn will you Sasha?" Sally said.  
  
Sasha walked down the steps and, to Raurmarique's surprise, leaned on him for a few moments. She then went off in the direction of Bear's knoll. "Yeash Sally," Sasha said, "usually it's safe." Sasha started to fade. "I'm going to see Bear for a few. Grandma Amber's in though. So's 'Rena."  
  
"Good bye Sasha. We won't be here when you get back," Lupe said.  
  
"Do you have to go so soon?" Sally asked.  
  
"I never thought she'd be able to lean on me like that," Raurmarique mused.  
  
"Why do you say that Raurmarique?" Lupe asked.  
  
'The last time I met Sasha, it was a while ago," Raurmarique explained. "The one time I was able to get into Mist. She's the most powerful empath I know, too. If she can touch me, someone that has caused her...pain in the past, I must be doing something right."  
  
"I see," Sally said. "But you didn't answer my question Lupe."  
  
Raurmarique chuckled. "I think we'd better, for Pete's sake at least," he said.  
  
Lupe said to Sally, "I'm sorry Sally. But yes, I'm afraid we do. We've been away for longer than I had anticipated. But Peter is staying behind. He wants Erica to teach him some things."  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye then," Sally said a little wistfully.  
  
Raurmarique was trying to hold his laughter in. "Poor Peter. He keeps getting beat up by a fem," he guffawed.  
  
"For now Sally," Lupe said. "But we'll see each other again. And soon, unless I miss my guess." She said to Raurmarique, "I know Raurmarique. But that may change in time. One never knows."  
  
"No, one doesn't," Sally agreed. She sighed then said, "I guess you better get Devin and be on your way."  
  
Raurmarique bowed. "It was nice to meet you your highness," he said. He straightened up and said, "By the way, do you know anything about a kingdom called Guadalupe? It is something Lupe has shown an interest in."  
  
"No, but Nicole might," Sally replied. She took Nicole from her boot and commanded, "Nicole, search historical files for a kingdom called Guadalupe."  
  
"Nicole?" Raurmarique was puzzled. He peered at the powerful microcomputer.   
  
"She's a hand held computer that Sally's father built for her," Lupe explained.  
  
"I've never heard of a computer with gender before," Raurmarique observed. "It's most unusual."  
  
"We refer to Nicole in the feminine because of the female voice Sally's father installed," Lupe said.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"She's taking an awfully long time to do this search," Sally said anxiously.  
  
"Sorry Sally," Nicole droned. "Guadalupe. An ancient kingdom located in what is known today as the Great Eastern province a thousand years ago. An exclusively lupine kingdom, noted for its level of civilization and artistic development. No longer exists in modern times."  
  
"What happened to it?" Sally asked.  
  
"Legends of its downfall all agree on one factor; the arrival of a monster that lives in shadows. Called 'Redhand the Slayer", the most distinguishing characteristic of the legendary monster was its red colored hands. Legends say that he destroyed the kingdom, and scattered its denizens to the four winds.  
  
"Is there any more information?" Sally asked.  
  
"There is a video of the final ruler."  
  
"Project please, Nicole.  
  
"Projecting, Sally."  
  
The video played, and there was a wolf that bore a remarkable resemblance to Lupe on the wall of a nearby hut. "Greetings my friends, and citizens of Guadalupe," the wolf said the wolf in a clear, calm, voice. There was joy in her eyes and in her speech, as she wished her subjects well in the upcoming centennial celebration. Then final she concluded, "I Loupina, thank you all. Sleep well, my friends."  
  
"Nicole, freeze that last frame," Sally commanded.  
  
"Yes Sally," Nicole replied.  
  
Sally stared at the image, then she looked at Lupe, then back to the image. It *had* to be the best frame in the video. Loupina was smiling merrily, her ears tilted rakishly, and her hands behind her back. "Lupe," Sally said slowly, "that's you."  
  
"Good genetics, never mind a good video, That image is over a thousand years old," Raurmarique said sadly.   
  
"This is incredible," Sally murmured. "Lupe, I had no idea that you were a descendant of royalty."  
  
"Nor did she Sally," Raurmarique said, "until I told her."  
  
"You didn't?" Sally asked.  
  
"No, I didn't," Lupe replied. "But by the greater and lesser gods, it seems that I am."  
  
"This puts the war in a whole new light," Sally said.  
  
"Why Sally? The kingdom was lost over a thousand years ago," Raurmarique pointed out. "I confess I was Redhand. Lupe already knows that, and has forgiven me. So how does being the descendant of an ancient queen put a new light on this war?"  
  
"Don't you see Raurmarique?" Sally said excitedly. "We were fighting to restore the House of Acorn to the throne of Mobius. But now when we defeat Robotnik, Guadalupe can be restored to its rightful heir: Lupe."  
  
When Sally said that, the image shimmered slightly. Then the same calm, clear voice that they heard before spoke. "And what, pray tell, does Lupe need with a kingdom? Or is not the allegiance of the Wolf Pack enough for you?"  
  
When they looked, they saw that Loupina had crossed her arms and was looking at sternly at Sally. "My kingdom was before the time that your ancestor, Winslow, decided that unification was the best for Mobius. By that time wolves had been living in packs for about five hundred years. Why ruin centuries of progress?"  
  
"Living in packs is progress?" Sally asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"That's because you are the leader of a small band, and not a huge city," Loupina explained. "Kingdoms are not exactly eco-friendly, unless they're planet wide. Nowadays the wolves live in harmony with the planet, and seek to turn back what has been done by that...being. Anyway, what use is a kingdom to a wolf?" Loupina paused to let her words sink in. "Think on it," she said finally. "I've got to get back to my rest. Oh, and Raurmarique? How do *YOU* know that I wasn't counting on this?"  
  
The image faded back to its original pose. In the wind they could hear faint, merry laughter. "Nicole, end program," Sally said quietly. The image faded completely, and Sally slowly closed Nicole. Raurmarique just stood there, stunned. Lupe was the first to speak. "Sally she was right. We do live in harmony with nature. And I'm not really qualified to rule a kingdom. This way we still have our freedom."  
  
"No one's free while Robotnik is alive," Sally said flatly.  
  
"He won't live forever. He is beginning to rot in his own corruption."  
  
"He feeds off his corruption," Lupe said.   
  
"True," Raurmarique agreed. "I'll go and fetch Devin, *janera,* and meet you by Sally's hut."  
  
"All right, *tajin,*" Lupe said. Raurmarique headed toward the guest hut where Devin was.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" Sally asked Lupe.  
  
What is there to be disappointed about Sally?" Lupe said. "You can't lose what you never had."  
  
They started to walk toward Sally's hut. "That's very true Lupe," she said.  
  
  
The shades of night were deepening across the savanna. Lupe, Raurmarique, and Devin had walked almost to the beginning of the Great Unknown. They had reached the spot with the strange structures where they had stopped on their way to Knothole. Devin rolled out his bedroll in short order, soon was fast asleep. Lupe and Raurmarique were sitting on top of one of the formations. Raurmarique watched Devin as he bedded down. "Tired pup," Raurmarique observed. "He misses his brother too."  
  
Lupe and Raurmarique had made up their bedrolls, but were stargazing. "He does, I can sense it. But he understands," Lupe said.  
  
"He wants to learn. I think that Erica is going to give him some *interesting* lessons," Raiurmarique observed.  
  
Lupe chuckled then said, "In battlemaging or other things?"  
  
Raurmarique snickered. "I'm thinking both," he said. "She seemed to like playing with him."  
  
"I think he liked being played with."   
  
The two lovers laughed. "I think it's time you went to bed," Lupe said quietly.  
  
Raurmarique gazed at Lupe's profile. "Why do you say that *janera?*" he asked.  
  
"I have some things to think about *tajin,*" Lupe said. "And I do my best thinking when I watch the gods' light show."  
  
"Private thoughts *janera?* All right then, I shall remove the distraction." Raurmarique gave Lupe a brief kiss, slid off the rock,   
and went to bed. Lupe watched him go. When she could see he was settled in his bedroll, she looked up at the stars. One looked so bright that it made all the others near it look dim. The beauty of it smote her heart. It was then she realized that Robotnik was a passing thing in this world, that there was now and for all time things of beauty and wonder that he could never destroy. She sighed and said quietly, "He will not last forever." She took a last look at the stars, slid off the rock, and went to bed.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Double Date

Chatroom Publications Presents...  
A story set in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Tales of the Freedom Fighters - Double Date  
  
By: Saverio J. Dello Russo (Werepuppy1@aol.com) and  
Jennifer Cleckley (Werekitty1@aol.com)  
  
Contains characters and situations copyrighted to DIC Enterprises, and Archie Comics Publishing.  
Sasha Prower, Serena BeauMar, Adara Prower, Erica "Scratch" Heatherwood, DJ Tuneaker, Terry, Sarah Tuneaker, Raurmarique du Rahj, Luna Silvermane, and Hiroshi Nasaki created by and copyrighted to Jennifer Cleckley.  
  
Misty Gilestel created by and copyrighted to Saverio J. Dello Russo.  
  
Peter and Devin Lupos created by and copyrighted to Jennifer Cleckley and Saverio J. Dello Russo.  
  
Characters created by the authors may not be used in other fanfiction stories without their express permission. Use of the authors' characters without permission is a violation of copyright law.  
  
WARNING: Contains mature subject matter. Discretion is advised.   
  
"I've been cheated. Been mistreated. When will I be loved?"  
  
DOUBLE DATE  
  
The barren landscape was mostly silent in the late afternoon hour. Only the odd cricket and the padding of running feet broke the solitude. Luna Silvermane did not mind the cricket though, since he was keeping on key, and continued her run. She was looking for the Wolf Pack, a Freedom Fighter group she had heard about in Mist. She, being a wolf, Luna was just a tad curious about them, and decided to find out about them for herself.  
  
As she made her way through a valley, an odd rock formation caught her eye. She wanted to get a closer look, and was soon caught up in admiring a fossil she discovered. Just as she was figuring out just what epoch it was from, she heard something...from behind her. She spun around, and to her great surprise and delight she saw another wolf. He dressed in a gray shirt and sand colored shorts. He was tall, well built, and armed with a laser rifle. Luna wasn't too worried about the laser rifle, though.  
  
"Hm...nice legs," Luna commented, then giggled. "Good pecs, nice torso, lickable neck, those *arms*, and a great face to boot." Luna raised her hands, and leered at the sentry.  
  
*Oh no, not another lunatic,* Devin Lupos thought. *She seems worse than Erica!* He cleared his throat and said, "You are trespassing on the land of my people. You are now my prisoner."  
  
Luna narrowed her eyes and grinned lewdly. "Don't mind a bit. If. of course, I'm in *your* sole custody."  
  
Devin was puzzled by his prisoner's behavior. "Of course you are in my custody," he replied irritably. "Do you see anyfur else?"  
  
"No, and to be honest, I don't really want to. At least until morning," Luna said coyly.  
  
Devin was shocked. But he wasn't one to miss a hint. He lowered his weapon and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Luna Silvermane. What's yours?" she said with a slightly impish glee.  
  
"Devin Lupos," he replied. "I have to take you back to the lair. There my leader will question you and then decide what's to be done." He looked up at the darkening sky. "We can't reach the lair before nightfall, so we'll have to camp together." All the while he had been speaking, Devin began to experience certain feelings that he never had before.  
  
"Okay. Not a problem," Luna said smiling at her rather attractive captor. "You don't have to put any restraints on me, though. I'll come quietly." Then the warrior-wolf leered, giving new meaning to her last three words.  
  
*My gods, what did I get myself into?* He gazed at Luna for a moment then said, "Well, let's go Luna. We have a bit of walking to do before we can bed down for the night."  
  
Luna shook her head, and shrugged. "Great. Back in the hike drill," she groused, as she followed Devin's lead.  
  
Devin led Luna along a well worn trail. But after about an hour of walking, he turned aside, and led her up a steep path. "There's a place that I know where we can lay hid, and pass the night peacefully."  
  
"Peacefully?" Luna asked. "Oh. You mean undetected by those robot things, right?"  
  
"Right," Devin said. "It's not far, but the path is rather difficult."  
  
Luna examined the road, and hemphed. "This? This is child's play." With that she sprang easily up the trail with an enviable agility. When she was half way up the path she turned and looked back at Devin. "So what's so hard about it?" she asked.  
  
"Hey! You're still my prisoner!" Devin exclaimed. He sprang after her, and almost caught her, when she sprang away again. "Luna, wait a minute!" Devin called after her. From the top of the trail, he heard her giggle. When he made his way to the head of the trail, she was standing there, not even out of breath, with and armload of branches. "You think we'd want a fire tonight?" she asked innocently.  
  
Devin smiled in spite of himself. *She may be crazy as the day is long,* he thought, *but there's something about her that makes one forget the craziness.* "Of course we will," he said. "It'll probably get cold tonight. The cave is behind that rock over there." He pointed to a large granite rock about twenty feet away.  
  
Luna brushed her silvery hair out of her eyes, and went to the rock. "Do we move the rock, or go around it?" she asked before exploring the latter option for herself.  
  
"Around it," Devin said. He walked to the rock, and Luna followed. They walked around the rock, and Luna could see the opening of the cave. "It's not much, but it'll keep us reasonably safe and sheltered for the night," Devin said.  
  
Luna grinned, and went to the soot-blackened stones of the firewell. "You've been here before, huh?" she said. She then started breaking the longer branches into more manageable lengths and setting them inside the stone ring. When she had a good pile, she clapped her hands over it, and a spark flew down into the wood, lighting it.  
  
Devin was startled. *Another mage? Oh gods, just what the Pack needs!* he thought morosely. The fire was burning brightly, and Devin began to busy himself with the evening meal. He went to a squarish looking pile of stones, lifted the top one, and reached inside. He pulled out two cans of combat rations. He replaced the lid, and went to a similar pile that was closer to the fire. He removed the lid, and pulled out a sack that held some cooking gear. He replaced the lid, and went and sat beside Luna.  
  
All the while Devin was gathering the rations, Luna was removing her armor. She had been wearing the stuff all day after all. So when the mel returned, she was in a loose shirt and shorts, never mind looking a lot more comfortable.  
  
*Gods!* Devin thought when he saw what Luna had done. He thought she was beautiful now that she wasn't wearing her armor. The feelings that Devin had when they first met were  
beginning to grow stronger.  
  
Luna stretched. "Ah. That's much better," she said. "I'm glad I don't have to sleep in that junkpile. So, what's for dinner? Anything I can help with?"  
  
Devin popped the lid off one of the cans of c-rats, and dumped it into a pan that he had taken out of the bag. "No, not really," he said. He opened the other can, and dumped it into the pan. Luna dipped a finger into the c-rats, and took a taste. "Bleh. You sure?" she said. She then pulled a knapsack out of nowhere, and started rummaging around in it. "Bland stuff, but you can live off it. Or, as Mister LeGuerr says, 'Leeve oof eet'" She popped out a couple of pieces of jerky, and started crumbling them into the pan. There. That'll add some taste," she said.  
  
"I'll not be sorry for it, I'll say that," Devin said. He stirred the jerky into the c-rats. He took a taste and said, "Not bad. I think we should let it cook for a little while. It'll taste even better." He set the spoon down. He looked at Luna, and said, "So why don't you tell me what brought you to the Great Unknown."  
  
"I'm a battlemage, and there's a lot of us sitting around bored out of our skulls. My friend Scratch was sent to join her cousin in a Freedom Fighter group, so I decided that would be a good thing for myself. I've been hearing about a group of wolves, so I decided to find out about them," Luna explained jauntily, the pointed to herself, "For obvious reasons as you can plainly see. I won't really fit in, being raised kinda differently, but it'd be worth the knowledge even if I'm not accepted."  
  
"Scratch? You mean Erica Heatherwood?"  
  
"That's her. Little bitty rabbit with great big claws," Luna said grinning. "You've met?"  
  
"Yes we did," Devin replied. "Actually, my younger brother caught her trespassing on our land. But he being less than diplomatic go the snot beat out of him. But they wound up sort of friends."  
  
"Sort of?" Luna asked chuckling. "I can imagine. I can imagine the look on your brother's face when she was making a rug out of him." The she collapsed, laughing. *She has a good laugh too,* Devin thought. *Silvery, like her hair and eyes.* He began to laugh too. *She is truly beautiful. Except for the scar across her nose. I wonder how she got it. Maybe it's best not to know.* He checked the pan and said, "Well, dinner's ready."  
  
"Great. I'm hungry enough to eat a synth poultry whole," Luna said, sitting up, and getting a couple of plates out of her knapsack. She nabbed the spoon, and served up two heaping helpings of the ration/jerky mixture, and handed one to Devin, conjuring a fork while she was at it. They ate in silence, and when they were finished Devin said, "Well, that wasn't too bad. Gods know I've had worse."  
  
"You should try the food in the Battlemage Combine. Ugh! I don't think they know anything about good cooking," Luna commented.  
  
"Well, I don't know anything about that. It can't be worse than c-rats."  
  
"I'll take you to dinner there sometime. Just to prove it to you," she said, as she magically cleaned the dishes. "I'm cheating, I know, but I hate washing dishes. Especially in cold water."  
  
"I can understand that," Devin said as they packed away their utensils. Luna giggled then said, "Glad you could." She got her bedroll out of her pack, and laid it out by the fire, then looked over at Devin as he put the cooking gear into the sack. *Gods, please let this happen the way I'm hoping,* she thought fervently, *because this mel's getting to me.*  
  
Devin finished putting away the cooking gear. "Well, I'll take the first watch," Devin said. "Even though we are hidden, we should keep a watch anyway. Just in case. I'll call you in three hours."  
  
"Okay Devin," Luna said slightly disappointed, as she slipped into her sleeping bag. "See you then."  
  
"Okay Luna," Devin said. He went outside, and positioned himself near the rock. He gazed off into the darkness, and sighed. The loneliness of a long patrol without any contact with his packmates finally took it's toll on the young wolf. "Who am I kidding?"* he thought. *Gods blast it, I want her.*  
  
Luna lay in her bedroll, thinking of a way to sidetrack the rather dedicated sentry for a couple of hours. She could put a protection spell on the cave, and that would set minds at ease. She rolled over on her stomach and gazed at the wall, admiring the striation of the minerals. *Maybe they'll enhance the protection spell,* the wolf-fem mused.  
  
  
Devin stared out into the darkness. He looked at his watch, and saw it was time to wake Luna. He went back into the cave, and walked to Luna was sleeping. He knelt, gently shook her shoulder, and said, "Luna, wake up. It's your turn to watch."  
  
Before Devin could react, Luna had thrown him to the floor and was straddling him, clutching his collar. "Huh? Oh Devin!" She got off him, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Devin sat up. "It's all right Luna," he said. He could see that she was upset that she reacted so violently. Luna shivered, and not just because she was cold. "Are you all right?" Devin asked.  
  
"Just wound a tad too tightly," she said, hugging herself. *Way to go 'Loonie' Silvermane,* she thought disgustedly.  
  
Devin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and drew her to him. "Oh Luna, it's okay. Really it is," he said gently.  
  
She looked up at Devin, and saw that he meant what he said. And she saw something else too. Luna reached up, and ran a hand along his jaw line. "I'm glad you're so forgiving," she said softly.  
  
Devin said nothing. He kissed Luna gently on the mouth, a brief, tentative kiss. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are the most beautiful wolf on Mobius?" he said quietly.  
  
Luna smiled, and blushed a little. "So far only one furson," she replied, returning the kiss and running a hand along his chest.  
  
"Most battlemages use magic of some sort," Devin said. "You don't happen to know any protection spells, do you?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Luna replied with a chuckle. "We wouldn't be *mages* if we didn't." She cast her chosen spell on the cave, and, as she expected, the minerals helped it work better. "That help?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Devin smiled in return. "Yes it did," he said, as he gazed into Luna's eyes. "You know, I've just realized that I left my bedroll by the place where I caught you."  
  
"Hum. I wondered what that was you dropped. I've got one here, and it's pretty big, and it's getting colder," she said looking at her companion with a grin. "We could share, and we won't have to worry about frostbite."  
  
"All right," Devin said. Luna scooted over to make some room for him. He settled in beside her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is cozy," Luna said before she kissed Devin passionately. Devin returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Their mouths separated, and Luna said, "You know, you might be more comfortable without your clothes. I know I would." With that she stripped off her shirt and shorts. Devin hesitated for a moment, but he followed her lead.  
  
Luna smiled running her hands over his chest, and giving Devin's neck the lick she had been promising herself. She nuzzled him, and kissed his cheek. "Oh Devin," she whispered.  
  
Devin circled the outline of her breast, and ran his hand down and across her stomach. "Luna, you really are beautiful," he murmured. He kissed her passionately.   
  
  
The morning sun was just beginning to rise above the line of hills that Lupe Geroux and Raurmarique duRahj were looking for one of their fellow members of the Wolf Pack who failed to return the previous evening. "Where in Mobius can he be? He was supposed to be back at the lair last night." Lupe said to Raurmarique.  
  
"Maybe he was delayed, and had to stay in the cave," Raurmarique speculated.  
  
"I hope so," Lupe replied. "But he knows how to time a patrol. He should have made it back before sunset. He hasn't been the same since Peter decided to stay in Knothole."  
  
"Lupe, if it had been Peter that had been on this patrol, I'd be much more worried," Raurmarique said. "Devin is an experienced warrior, and would not allow personal concerns interfere with his duty. He is also much more mature than his brother."  
  
Lupe smiled at Raurmarique. "You are right on both counts, Raurmarique," Lupe said. "But I'm still worried. Like all of the Pack, he's my responsibility. We can't afford to lose anyone."  
  
"He hasn't been captured," Raurmarique said. "The princess would have notified us of any lupine arrivals in Robotropolis."  
  
As they reached the path to the cave, Lupe, said, "Capture by Robotnik isn't the only thing that could happen to a warrior. He might have fallen off a cliff, for all we know."  
  
"Also, he could have found a trespasser," Raurmarique pointed out.  
  
"Yes, that's a possibility," Lupe said as she started to climb the path. "But Devin also knows that any trespassers are to be brought back to the lair as soon as possible. My fear is he found more than one trespasser, and they might have harmed him."  
  
They reached the cave, and Raumarique looked in. "No," he said slowly, "he only found one."  
  
Lupe was puzzled. "He found one?" Lupe said. She looked in the cave. "Oh good gods!" she exclaimed. Raurmarique chuckled to himself, and wisely didn't say anything. Luna opened an eye, and said, "Um...Devin, I think we have company." Raurmarique was trying very hard to not to laugh at Lupe's expression.  
  
Devin woke up, and looked toward the entrance of the cave. "Oops," he said sheepishly.  
  
Luna blinked and said, "Oops?" then started to giggle.  
  
"Just what in the name of the gods is going on here?" Lupe asked angrily.  
  
Luna looked things over. "I'd say two fursons being woken up by somefur that one of them knows."  
  
"Gods blasted right I know him," Lupe cried. "And who in the nine hells are you?"  
  
"Luna Silvermane, battle mage at your service," Luna replied politely. "Nice to meet you..."  
  
"Another battle mage," Lupe said sourly. "Great. Would you both mind getting dressed. Devin, I want to talk to you privately."  
  
"Okay," Luna said. "Um...do you mind giving us some privacy? " She looked in the sleeping bag. "We're going to need it for a bit," Luna added.  
  
"Fine. You've got five minutes," Lupe said curtly. As she turned her back to Luna and Devin, and started to walk to the front of the cave. As she did, Raurmarique stopped her. "Lupe, go easy on him," he said. Lupe glared at him, and Raurmarique said nothing more. He let her walk to the front of the cave, and he turned his back to the young couple. Luna got out of the bag and said, "Amazing. Authority figures are universal. Only now I've gotten more than myself into a geyser."  
  
"Don't worry," Devin said as he hurriedly dressed, "I'll take the blame. Lupe will be more mad with me than you."  
  
Luna took a bit longer to dress than her paramour. "Like the hells you are buster!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Are you two finished?" Lupe asked impatiently as she walked back to Luna and Devin.  
  
"We're finished dressing, but I'm still adjusting my straps a little," Luna replied.  
  
"Well, it's not you that I want to talk to," Lupe said coldly. "Devin, follow me."   
  
Devin followed Lupe apprehensively. They walked to they walked around a curve in the cave, and when they were out of earshot of Raurmarique and Luna, Lupe stopped, and turned to Devin. "Who is that fem?" she asked sternly. "Is she your prisoner?"  
  
"Uh...yes she is Lupe," Devin replied hesitantly.  
  
"And what were you doing in the same sleeping bag?"  
  
Devin blushed a little and replied, "I had lost mine, and it was getting very cold."  
  
"I see. But you didn't answer my question; what were you doing in the same sleeping bag?"  
  
Devin was blushing furiously. "Keeping warm," he mumbled. "Among other things."  
  
"What other things?" Lupe pressed.  
  
Devin was blushing from his ears to his tail. "Ah...well...uhm..." he stammered.  
  
"You mated with her, didn't you?" Lupe said. She shook her head. "I don't believe you. You went and slept with a stranger, and a prisoner no less! And I thought you were more mature and could handle the duties of a warrior better than your brother. Why Devin, why?"  
  
Luna had gone over to where she could over hear Devin being dressed down by Lupe. She approached the fem, and tapped her on the shoulder from behind. "I think I'm to blame for that," Luna said.  
  
Lupe spun around to face Luna. "And how are *you* to blame?" she asked hotly.  
  
"I seduced him," Luna admitted. "I believe that's what that kind of flirting is called. It usually leads to that sort of thing, but then I rather like him too. He's very considerate."  
  
"So that's supposed to excuse Devin for participating in this?"  
  
"Devin's excuse is that he's only Mobian," Luna replied. "Me, I guess I couldn't help myself. But that doesn't make it really *right.* I mean it was right, but not right." She looked at Devin. "Did I get that right?"  
  
"I think so," Devin replied.  
  
"I cannot have my pack members sleeping indiscriminately with strangers," Lupe said vehemently.   
"You could have been one of Robotnik's agents, and could have killed him."  
  
"Look who's talking," Devin sneered. "At least I slept with someone who's my own species."  
  
Luna jabbed an armored elbow into Devin's ribs. "Ow! That hurt!" he yelped.  
  
"Duh. I thought you were above speciesism," Luna said reproachfully.  
  
"I did not sleep with Raurmarique," Lupe said menacingly. "And you have committed a serious breach of discipline."  
  
Luna looked at the ceiling and said, "Actually, we both did, but Mister LeGuerr isn't here to take it out of my hide in training." She looked at Devin. "Who's Raurmarique?"  
  
"He's the snow leopard that came with Lupe," Devin explained. "He and Lupe are...dating, I suppose."  
  
"You suppose correctly," Lupe confirmed. She shook her head. "Maybe I'm making more of this than need be. Devin, will you leave Luna and I for a few minutes?"  
  
Devin bowed and said, "Yes, Lupe." He left the cave not without a backward glance at the battlemage and his cousin.  
  
Lupe studied Luna for a moment. "Do not take this personally," she began, "but I resent what you have done."  
  
Luna gazed steadily at Lupe. "I'll have to think about it," she said. "Tell me why."  
  
"You have caused a breach in discipline that I have tried to instill in all the pack members," Lupe explained. "It is because of this discipline that we are so effective against Robotnik with so few. It also allows me to trust my fellow pack mates to perform certain tasks without me supervising them. Now I do not know if can trust Devin with another mission like this."  
  
Luna became very cold at that point. She said, "I think I will take it personally. You are saying that I caused you to mistrust Devin, though I am the only one he's ever been...indiscreet with. Frankly, Lady, I don't like it one bit. Devin's obviously a good furson. I'm the one that's been told she's unstable. I don't believe this, but that's what they tell me. Your trust in Devin shouldn't be undermined. Myself, however, is another matter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since I'm so unstable and all. Or so the enclave claims."  
  
"Are you saying that you are insane?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that's what I've been told. Me, I think I'm perfectly fine. For one Luna Silvermane, that is. I consider myself eccentric." Luna looked at the rock formations. She brushed one off and said, "Hmm. Archiepterex."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lupe replied.  
  
Luna pointed. "The fossil," she said. She stopped pointing then said, "I think I had better leave then. I was expecting more of the wolves outside of Mist." She paused, then added, "Well, you are fighting that madman with the machines. So that's a good thing. I'll miss Devin, though.  
  
"Expecting more, huh?" Lupe said. "Let me tell you something, Luna Silvermane. It's not an easy thing to lead a group in this kind of war. I don't think you understand what my responsibilities are. The wolves of the Wolf Pack have fought for years against Robotnik. We've held our own, but the thing is we are so few, and always have been, that even the loss of one of use could be catastrophic. It means one less furson to fight, and one less furson to mate when their time comes. And it is my responsibility to lead the Pack. Any breach of discipline tells me I might not have done something that I should have. Besides, I care deeply for my cousin, and I do not want to see him do something that may cost him dearly. Yes, maybe I am a bit overprotective, but he and his brother are all the family I have left. Do you understand?"  
  
Luna looked shamefacedly at the floor. "Yes, I do understand," she said quietly. "You're fortunate to still have some family. Mine is all gone. I don't even know if 'Silvermane' is my family name. The reason I'm so named is obvious, though."  
  
"I'm sorry Luna," Lupe said gently. She embraced Luna, held her for a moment, and released her.   
  
"And Devin," Luna sighed, "oh Devin. He's made me feel so...I can't describe it. Scratch wrote of you after she reached Knothole, so I came looking, and what I found was so much more than I expected." She looked off into the distance with wonder in her eyes. "It's amazing."  
  
Pity and compassion stirred in Lupe's heart. She felt a certain empathy with Luna. "Thank you for understanding Luna," she said. "And I want you to stay."  
  
Luna turned to Lupe. "You mean it?" asked stunned. "I can stay?"  
  
"Yes, I mean it," Lupe said gently. "But understand one more thing: I will be avenged on anyone who harms my kinsmels, whether they are a battlemage or Robotnik himself."  
"Oh of course," Luna said as she conjured a sword out of the air. "You'd have to beat me to them though." She sliced the air and added, "I'd have them in little bitty pieces by now."  
  
*She is something else, that's for sure* Lupe thought. *But she is a good furson, I can sense that. Hopefully she'll be good for Devin.* "Good," she said. "We have to be going. So let's get your gear and get out of here."  
  
Luna sent the sword back, and ran along the cave, whooping joyously as she went. When she reached Devin, she grabbed him around the waist, and spun him around happily. Lupe smiled at the scene. Raurmarique came to her. "Is everything all right?" he asked. "Devin looks thunderstruck, if I've got my metaphors correct."  
  
"You do," Lupe replied. "Meet our new pack mate, Luna Silvermane."  
  
"A friend of Erica's, I believe. The one who could beat her five times out of ten," Raurmarique recalled.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Lupe confirmed.  
  
"She said I could stay! She said I could stay! isn't that wonderful?" Luna cried joyously.  
  
"She did? Oh that *is* wonderful!" Devin cried, as he hugged Luna tightly. "You won't regret it Luna." He looked up at Lupe. "Thank you cousin. You've made us both very happy."  
  
Luna turned around with a grin on her face. "Yes, thank you very much." She released Devin, and grabbed her gear. "Let's go. I can't wait to see this lair you've been talking about."  
  
"You're welcome," Lupe said, "and you both have my blessing."  
  
Luna stopped, and blinked. "Blessing?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Lupe said. "Since you have mated with Devin, you are considered as one. And as leader of the Pack, it is the custom for the leader to bless a couple who has mated, if they are worthy of it. And you and Devin surely are."  
  
"Huh. Quickest and most pleasant marriage ceremony I've been involved in," Luna mused. "You wouldn't believe the shoes a bridesmaid has to wear."  
  
"There is a more formal ceremony," Lupe explained. "It is up to the couple in question if they want to hold it or not. And this mating is for life."  
  
Luna looked Devin over, and grinned as she took his hand. "I can live with that. How 'bout you Devin?"  
  
Devin smiled and replied, "Absolutely."  
  
Lupe laughed merrily. "Come, let's go. We have a long way to walk," she said.  
  
"At least I asked first, and am waiting until the end of the war," Raurmarique said.  
  
"Not exactly. I made a promise," Lupe corrected.  
  
"And I abided by it," Raurmarique countered. "But it will be worth the wait."  
  
Lupe took Raurmarique's arm. "Yes it will," she said with a gentle smile. They followed Devin and Luna out of the cave.  
  
Luna was grinning like a lunatic. "Wait till I write Scratch about this,'" she said enthusiastically. "Hum. Wonder if she's had any luck with this Peter fellow she keeps going on about."  
  
"You might get your chance to tell her in person," Lupe said. "Ever since discovering us, Sally has often asked for our help with various missions.  
  
"Oh. Kewl. I'll write the letter, " Luna said, "just in case you decide I can't go."  
  
"Wait until we get back to the lair Luna," Lupe said. "If I do decide you can go, you'll be able to ask Erica in person how she's getting along with Peter."  
  
Luna giggled like mad. "I think she wants to do more than 'get along' with Pete, considering how she's described him," she said.  
  
"I'd say that's a fair assessment," Lupe replied.  
  
  
The group reached the lair without incident, though Luna did remark on some interesting rock formations and fossils along the way. "How do you know about all that stuff?" Devin asked his new mate.  
  
"It's my hobby," Luna replied with a grin.  
  
"An interesting hobby," Lupe observed. "What got you interested, Luna?"  
  
"I started by collecting rocks," Luna explained, "then I wanted to know what the neat rocks I kept finding were, so I got into geology and mineralogy. Then I started finding fossils, and that led me to paleontology. It's neat. All of it."  
  
"I see," Lupe said, as they reached a valley. They came to a place that was carved with strange hieroglyphics. "Ah, here we are," Lupe said. She took out a small remote controller, and pressed a button. A door that was carved out of the rock silently opened.  
  
Luna went over to the opening, and peered at them uncomprehendingly. "Great. What a time to *not* be into archeology," she mused. She looked closer at the doorway, and the hieroglyphics. "Kewl!" she enthused.  
  
"Isn't it?" Devin said.  
  
"Let's go," Lupe said. As she entered the doorway, another wolf appeared out of the blackness bearing a torch and some unlit torches.  
  
"Lupe," the newcomer said, "Princess Sally called about an hour ago. She said to call as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you Samson," Lupe replied taking a torch, and lighting it.   
  
"And who is this?" Samson asked, noticing Luna for the first time.  
  
"I'm Luna Silvermane," she answered cheerily as she offered her hand to him. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Samson almost purred as he took the curious wolf-fem's hand and kissed it. "Maybe we could get together later and get better aquatinted."  
  
"Ah. . . thanks for the invite, Samson, but I'm already taken," Luna said retrieving her paw. "Oh, you know Devin, don't you?" Her mate came forward, his hackles rising, his ears folding back.  
  
"Yes, we do know each other Luna," Devin said in a low voice. "And what she said is true, Samson. We are mated. So don't even try it." Samson gulped, realizing that he was treading on dangerous ground, and backed off.  
  
"Take it easy, Devin," he said placatingly. "I'm only trying to make her welcome." There was an odd shimmering in the air, and when Samson looked, he saw that Luna had gotten a broadsword from *somewhere*, and was leaning on it. She was grinning in a way that *really* made one wonder about her state of mind.  
  
"Well if you *DID* try anything, I'd have to defend myself," Luna uttered in a light airy way that was more frightening that her mate's quiet one. "A-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-nd you can probably guess what *that* may be like." Samson gulped even harder, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense," Lupe uttered sternly. Luna sent the sword back to where she got it, giggling at the expression on Samson's face. "Samson, did Sally say what she wanted?" Lupe asked, when *some* order had been restored. The wolf just shook his head, not trusting his voice. Lupe sighed, then turned to Luna. "We'll have a chamber for you and Devin made up. You two can relax and spend some time together."  
  
"What about contacting this Princess Sally?" Luna asked curiously.  
  
"I'll contact her myself. I'll call you and Devin when I need you."  
  
"Okay," Luna uttered after thinking a bit. "That sounds good."  
  
"Thank you, Lupe," Devin said, gifting his cousin with a kiss on the cheek. Lupe smiled at them both.  
  
"You're welcome, Devin," was all she said. Luna's face, on the other hand looked as if something had just dawned on her.  
  
"I just realized something," she uttered with a grin.  
  
"What Luna?" Devin asked.  
  
"I've got a family! I've now got a brother and a cousin!" Luna hugged Lupe, then Devin. "This is absolutely great. Thanks." Devin said nothing, just hugged Luna tightly.  
  
"I love you, Luna Silvermane," he whispered into her ear. "Never forget that."   
  
"I love you too, and I won't," Luna replied returning the embrace just as tightly. "Not for anything."  
  
"I know you won't," Devin said tenderly, as they released each other. Lupe pressed the close button for the door.  
  
"Come, we have to go," she said, lighting the other torch, and handing it to Devin. Then she began to lead the group down the long cavern. They reached the main hall, and the group split. Devin, and Luna went to their chamber. Samson went back to his post at the door, carrying the torches. Lupe and Raurmarique went to the communications room to contact Sally.  
  
"What is it that Sally has planned, Lupe?" Raurmarique asked, looking quizzically at his companion. "Do you know?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a hunch," Lupe replied thoughtfully. "I think she's going to try to get some of the prisoners out of the holding cells."  
  
"Hmmmmm. . . ," Raurmarique rumbled. "How does she plan on achieving this? The eggman guards those cells quite well."  
  
"As Sonic would say: 'I'm clueless'," Lupe replied shrugging.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask Sally then," Raurmarique said turning to the communications console.  
  
"I intend to," said Lupe as she flipped a few switches. They could hear an electric motor start. The snow leopard had learned that they had a small electrical generator, but they only used it to run the communications equipment. They waited patiently for several minutes, then went through the process of getting a com-satellite, and linking with Knothole. It took several minutes, but both Raurmarique, and Lupe were patient furs.  
  
"This is the Lair," Raurmarique said into the image that slowly formed on the com-screen when the link was established, "We got a message that Princess Sally needed to speak with Lupe." The image finally resolved into Sally.  
  
"Raurmarique this is Sally. I need to speak to Lupe."  
  
"I just said that," Raur murmured to himself, then got up. "Okay, here she is." He moved out of the way to allow Lupe access.  
  
"I'm here, Sally," Lupe said sliding into the chair. "How can the Pack help?"  
  
"I need to meet with you and four others of the pack. I need your help for a mission," Sally said, calmly. Obviously this mission was of important.  
  
"We'll help, Sally," Lupe uttered determinedly. "What is this mission?"  
  
"I'd rather not say," Sally replied. "I think Robotnik may be on to this link. We're trying to determine this from our end."  
  
"Understood, Sally," Lupe said, nodding. "We'll check on this end as well. In the meantime I'll gather my team, and meet you in Knothole."  
  
"Thank you, Lupe. I need you to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"We'll be there in three days."  
  
"We'll be looking for you," the squirrel said before they signed off, and Lupe sat back with a sigh. Raur massaged her neck.  
  
"You're troubled, Lupe," the leopard said, with his uncanny way of seeing into Lupe's heart. "What about?"  
  
"I'm thinking of who I can send, and I've realized we don't have four to send."  
  
"We could bring three, and count Peter, who is already at Knothole," Raurmarique suggested.  
  
"That's very well, but that leaves you and me. Everyone else is either on other missions, on light duty, lair security, or injured," Lupe said leaning into Raurmarique's kneading fingers.  
  
"I suppose Devin and Luna are considered on 'light duty', eh?" Raurmarique asked tackling a particularly tense knot of muscles.  
  
"I can't send them!" she cried, tensing up again, to Raurmarique's dismay. "They've just been mated, for the love of the gods!"  
  
"You can but ask, Lupe," Raurmarique murmured. "After all Luna was wanting to see her friend Erica, and catch up on things."  
  
"You don't understand, Raurmarique," Lupe said gently. "This is a very special time for a wolf couple. They are getting to know each other, and getting used to being together. Don't forget, Raurmarique, we only take one mate in a lifetime. It's . . . our way."  
  
"I see. You could still ask, however," Raurmarique said thoughtfully. "If they tell you 'no', then you see if anyone else is available. If they say 'yes' then we have to find reasons to go on long walks for two nights." Lupe thought about this option for a moment.  
  
"There is . . . something else to consider."  
  
"That is?" queried the leopard.  
  
"Luna's state of mind. In case you haven't noticed, she is somewhat unstable."  
  
"I did note that she is somewhat off kilter. Luna seems to be able to focus upon important matters, however," Raurmarique mused. "And she did mention that she would take being left behind philosophically."  
  
"I know," Lupe said, nodding for a moment. "Well, Raurmarique, it seems that I have no choice. They have to go, but I am concerned about Luna."  
  
"I'm sure Devin can keep her in check, Lupe. And we'll have to find reasons to take long walks, in order to give them their privacy," Raurmarique said. "But I'd still ask first."  
  
"I will." She took Raurmarique's hand and kissed it. "Thank you, *tajin*."  
  
"You're more than welcome, *janera*," he said holding her hand, and bringing it up to his lips in a return gesture.  
  
"Let's go," Lupe said getting out of the chair. "We have time to get a meal and some rest before we set out." She walked toward the door, but Raurmarique quickly reached it before Lupe could, and held it open for her. Lupe smiled at him, and left the com room. She and Raurmarique went back to the main hall, and walked hand-in-hand to the communal kitchen and got their food. They took their meal back to the hall to eat. They sat down, and saw several other Pack members present, but Devin and Luna were not.  
  
"Where's Devin and Luna?" she asked the wolf nearest to her.  
  
"They took their dinner to that big cave with the skeleton in the wall," the wolf answered.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Lupe uttered smiling. "Luna has an interest in such things." Then Luna came in with Devin, and they both carried clean plates.  
  
"You've got a complete Tyrannosaurus skeleton in a side cave! That is so neat!" she exclaimed as they went to get seconds.  
  
"I never knew what it was until now, and I don't think anyone else did either," Devin said as he filled on plate with food and handed it to Luna, then filling the second for himself. "We all sort of took it for granted."  
  
"But can you believe that such a *BIG* predator used to live in this area millions of years ago?" Luna asked taking the plate. "The valley itself used to be a riverbed."  
  
"No, I can't," Devin uttered in amazement. "It really boggles the mind."  
  
"It's amazing isn't it?" Luna said as she noticed Lupe and Raurmarque. "Hi. How are you doing, now?"  
  
"We're fine," Lupe replied, "but I have to talk to you and Devin privately after dinner."  
  
"Okay Lupe," Devin said as he and Luna went to a private alcove to eat. Lupe rested her head on one hand, and poked absently at her dinner with the other sighing heavily.  
  
"You really don't want to do this, do you?" Raurmarique asked gently.  
  
"No, I don't. But I see the necessity of it," Lupe replied. "I just hope that they do."  
  
Time passed quietly as Lupe and Raurmarique ate their meal. Neither one of them really felt like speaking, and tonight's cook was good enough to have warranted respectful silence over the meal anyway. Just as Raurmarique was sopping up the last of the savory gravy with a piece of bread both he and Lupe could see Luna and Devin coming back to their table.  
  
"Lupe, what did you want to see us about?" Luna asked, her face alight with curiosity.  
  
"I need to ask you something very important," Lupe said as she rose from her chair. "Please come to my chamber." They all followed Lupe, Devin and Luna giving each other anxious looks.  
  
"Lupe, is there something wrong?" Devin asked then they had reached the privacy of Lupe's outer chamber.  
  
"Sally has asked that some of our number come to Knothole for an important mission," Lupe replied solemnly. "Even counting Peter, who's already at Knothole, there aren't enough to have the number she needs. So I am forced to ask the two of you to accompany this mission."  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Devin asked, ears folded back in disappointment.  
  
"I could check with the security detail, and with the infirmary, but I'm sure that there is no one that can be freed from here. If you don't wish to come, I'll call and tell Sally that only Raurmarique and I can be spared from the Lair. Peter is already there so there would be three."  
  
"Luna, we have to go," Devin said gazing at his new mate. "It'll benefit the Pack in the long run."  
  
"You're right Devin," Luna uttered, disappointed. "As much as I would like to refuse, I know that we can't. Count us in, Lupe."  
  
"Thank you, both of you," Lupe said, vastly relieved. "I'm sorry about this."  
  
"That's all right, I guess," Luna murmured, shrugging. "But then we ARE needed. I just hope that we have some private time every now and again."  
  
"You will, Luna, I promise you that," Lupe vowed. Luna took Lupe's hand in hers and smiled at her cousin-in-law.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I guess we should get packing. Got to get an early start, right?"  
  
"Yes you should," Lupe replied, nodding. "I'll see you both at five tomorrow morning."  
  
"See you then, Lupe," Devin said, taking Luna's hand.  
  
"Good night friends," Lupe called as Luna and Devin left her alone in her chamber. She sighed heavily, and thought: *I wonder what Sally has in mind.* She shook her head, and went to her bed. Though, for a moment, she regretted her vow to her father, and to Raurmarique. *It would be nice to be able to have somefur to be with just now,* she mused   
  
  
That next morning the sun had risen, but its light had not quite reached over the hills around the lair. Luna, strangely enough, was bounding through the caves at that ungodly hour with her pack ready, and her spirits lifted despite the disappointment of the night before. Raurmarique and Devin were up as well, but neither one was very wakeful. The leopard walked to the entrance of the cave where Lupe stood watching the sun rise.  
  
"Good morning, *janera*," Raurmarique uttered yawning.  
  
"Good morning *tajin*," Lupe replied. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Fairly, but not without dreams," Raurmarique replied.  
  
Lupe raised an eyebrow. "And what dreams might they be?" she asked.  
  
Raurmarique grinned. "Dreams of the future, my *janera*," he murmured.  
  
Lupe took Raurmarique's hand, and kissed it. "You must tell me these dreams when you have a chance, *tajin*," she said gently.  
  
"Ah...I might, but they weren't dreams of the far future," Raurmarique said, blushing a little.  
  
"Ah, I see, *tajin*," Lupe said. She looked back into the cave and said, "Come, let's go you two." She hoisted her pack, and started to walk down the path they had followed up to the cave. Luna came skipping up to Lupe, annoyingly cheerful given the early hour. "We're ready Lupe!" she exclaimed. "Although Dev's lagging a bit."  
  
"Feh," Devin groused. "What in Mobius did you have at breakfast, Luna?"  
  
"Same thing you did," Luna replied brightly, "you saw what I ate."  
  
Raurmarique giggled, and looked skyward. "Gods preserve us. A morning furson," he said.  
  
"I'll second that Raurmarique," Devin said.  
  
Luna was undaunted. "Why do I always get that reaction?" she asked of no one in particular. She flung an arm across her head, and struck a tragic pose. "After all, I *did* suggest that we get to sleep early."  
  
"All right everybody, let's stay together. Gods only know what might happen today," Lupe said. Raurmarique giggled at the newest packmember's performance. Devin just grinned, and shook his head.  
  
They walked through the savanna, feeling some relief at reaching the edges of the forest. Luna was uneasy though. To her sense, it was a little too quiet. Devin sensed Luna's unease. "It's all right," he said soothingly. "We're almost there."  
  
"Something's goin' oh-on," Luna said, worried.  
  
Lupe scanned the savanna, and she also began to feel uneasy. "Luna's right," she said urgently. "There are always birds in the Great Forest and the nearby lands. I haven't heard any since we reached the forest."  
  
"This is most peculiar," Raurmarique opined.  
  
"You're right Raurmarique," Devin agreed. "But what is the cause of all this silence?" As soon as Devin finished speaking, a sound caught all their ears, making them perk up. "Uh oh," Luna uttered.  
  
"I don't like this," Devin hissed.  
  
"Nor do I," Raurmarique replied. "We've heard that sound before."  
  
"I haven't," Luna reminded him.  
  
Suddenly, four swatbots appeared from around a tree. Luna conjured a pair of swords, and ran toward the bots, yelling like crazy.  
  
"Luna, NO!!!" Devin screamed. Luna didn't hear her mate's cry. She was swinging her swords so fast, that they were nothing but a blur of silver. "She slices, she dices, she turns annoying bots into scrap metal, and even makes jullian fries!" Luna shouted as she reduced the bots to tiny bits. In a few moments there was nothing left but a pile of useless scrap metal at Luna's feet. "That takes care of that," Luna said cheerily, sending her swords back.  
  
"Great gods, if I hadn't seen it I would not have believed it," Raurmarique mused.  
  
"That was incredible," Lupe breathed.  
  
"I can't believe it," Devin said.  
  
"That? That was barely strenuous," Luna said.   
  
"I've never seen such swordplay," Devin said. He drew Luna close, and kissed her brow. "I'd hate to see what you'd do if you were really mad."  
  
"I was just helping," Luna said with a shrug. "We need to get to Knothole, not be captured by the madman."  
  
Lupe thought for a moment, then said, "There's one thing that bothers me."  
  
"What is that?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
"How did these bots get so close to Knothole?"  
  
No one answered. Raurmarique started to rummage around in the scrap pile. "I do not know *janera*, but maybe there's a memory core intact in this pile," Raurmarique said.  
  
"I doubt it," Lupe said. "Luna did her work a little too well, it seems. But one never knows."  
  
"Whoops," Luna said a tad embarrassed.  
  
"It's all right," Lupe said. She walked over to Luna and patted Luna's shoulder.  
  
Raurmarique picked up some of the pieces that looked like memory chips. "Maybe Rotor can make something of these," he said.  
  
"Good idea Raurmarique," Lupe said. She surveyed the wreckage. "Come, let's go. We have to get to Knothole."  
  
  
A few hours later the Wolf Pack arrived in Knothole, and after the customary greetings, they dispersed to their various guest huts for the night. There would be a briefing tomorrow and then the mission would take place. Lupe and Raurmarique walked in silence. They decided that they would spend the evening enjoying what little time together they had left. They knew that they would soon part for their beds in order to get much needed rest before the mission tomorrow. Tonight, however, they wanted to be in the company of each other.  
  
Raurmarique gazed at his beloved's profile. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, and it made his heart beat in pure joy. The sight also moved baser emotions in the snow leopard, but he had to ignore these longings. He had given his word on this matter as well.  
  
They walked past the infirmary, and heard the sound of a flute drifting on the night air. The melody was hauntingly beautiful, and they paused to listen. "Ah, I see Misty's been practicing," Lupe observed.  
  
"Indeed. She will be playing that duet any day now," Raurmarique said.  
  
"I've heard that song before, but I do not know the title," Lupe said.  
  
"I've heard it too," Raurmarique said. "I've actually played it on a sitar. I can't remember the title, though. It is a love song."  
  
Lupe laid her head on Raurmarique's shoulder. "I knew there was a reason I liked it so much *tajin*," she murmured.  
  
Raurmarique nuzzled Lupe's headfur, and smiled. "A wonderful song," he sighed.  
  
"As much as I would like for this night to go on forever, I'm afraid I must say good night *tajin*," Lupe said wistfully.  
  
Raurmarique sighed heavily. "There are things I would love to do with you *janera*," he whispered. "But it's for the best that I also say goodnight."  
  
The two lovers kissed, then silently went their separate ways.   
  
Sasha gazed out the window. She had seen Lupe and Raurmarique stop and listen to Misty's playing. It had been hard to miss the longing that they both had felt.  
  
Raurmarique jogged to the guest hut, and leaned against a support. "Oh gods," he murmured to the night. He stood there for several minutes until he heard footsteps. The looked in the direction of the sound, and saw Peter walking from the opposite direction. Peter saw Raurmarique leaning against the support, and he wondered what happened to him. "Raurmarique, are you all right?" he asked, surprised o see Raurmarique in this condition. He didn't admit it to himself, but he was worried about the snow leopard.  
  
Raurmarique sighed heavily. "I'm just dealing with something," he said slowly. "I'll be fine in a little while"  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look too good. Maybe I should get one of the healers."  
  
"No! That won't be necessary. It's something I won't be able to take care of until after the war." He paused, then said, "Don't worry for me Peter. You've got a new mate that's probably getting lonely."  
  
"All right," Peter said apprehensively. "But I think you should see one of the healers."  
  
"I don't think they can cure a longing, Peter."  
  
Peter was thoroughly puzzled. "I'm not even going to ask," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." With that he walked off.  
  
Raurmarique staggered up the steps. "Good night, Peter," he managed to say. Peter kept walking. He was now worried about Raurmarique. *Lupe needs to know about this*, he thought. *Whatever this longing is-* Then another thought struck him like a hammer. He had started toward the guest hut where Lupe was sleeping, but he stopped short. *What am I doing? I can't interfere with their relationship. If I did, neither one would ever forgive me, at the very least.* He shook his head, then went down the path toward the hut where he and Erica were occupying.  
  
  
Luna skipped along the path, feeling rather good. She always liked going into action. She stopped short when she saw Lupe walking along to the guest hut where she was staying. "Hi Lupe," she said. "Nice night, huh?"  
  
"Hello Luna," Lupe replied. "Yes it is."  
  
Luna looked carefully at Lupe. "You okay? You seem a little...I dunno..." Luna's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm just a little tired Luna," Lupe sighed. "I'm all right, really."  
  
Luna was perplexed. She thought she was missing something. "You don't *seem* tired," she said. "More like anxious, or... distracted."  
  
Lupe sighed. "Well," she began slowly, "I'm worried about Raurmarique."  
  
"Oh.. That's only natural, you being in love with him and all."  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant, Luna."  
  
"Oooooh kay. What *do* you mean?"  
  
"I'm sure Devin has told you about Raurmarique's-unique power."  
  
"Yeah. So has Erica. The monster thing, right?"  
  
"That's right. When he uses it, it drains him physically, and if   
he uses it too often it takes him longer to recover. I'm afraid that one day he'll use it, and kill himself."  
  
Luna shuddered. "Eww. That's not good," she said. "He's a good furson."  
  
"No, it isn't Luna," Lupe agreed. "I love him and I would die for him if need be. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to save him from himself."  
  
"That's hard to do. But if you love him and stand by him it'll be okay. You could ask Selena LeGuerr about this. She used to be an alcoholic."  
  
"I know of Selena's problem. But it's not quite the same thing. By Raurmarique using this power, he's not only atoning for his past misdeeds, but he's helping in the fight against Robotnik. In Selena's case, she was destroying herself, and that was all she was doing. There was no side benefit, if you see what I mean."  
  
"But is the side benefit worth destroying himself? You've got to ask that."  
  
"To me, no. We'll find a way to beat Robotnik. To Raurmarique-that's another matter."  
  
"Even if he doesn't use his monster thing, Raurmarique can still help a lot. He just has to use his other powers, and his skill."  
  
"Yes, that is what I must make him see."  
  
Luna cocked her head. "I'm sure he'll stop using it, Lupe. So, what else had got you so antsy tonight?"  
  
Lupe gazed at Luna for a moment. "Well," she said slowly, "I want him Luna. So much so it's physical. And I think I'm coming into my season."  
  
"Girlfriend, you've got problems," Luna said, shaking her head. "Especially since the both of you are so honorable that you wouldn't break that vow the two of you have made to save your lives."  
  
"I know Luna," Lupe said sadly. "And it's not only the vows Raurmarique and I have made to each other, it is a vow I made to my father as well."  
  
"That's a bummer, girlfriend. Especially if you're in that time."  
  
Lupe didn't say anything for a minute. The she said, "Tomorrow will bring what it will. I'll deal with it all. Somehow."  
  
Luna started to leave. "I've got go," she said. "I'm probably going to annoy all of my siblings tomorrow morning. Try channeling your...longings. It'll take the edge off."  
  
"I'll try that," Lupe said. "Good night packsister."  
  
Luna waved as she walked away. "Good night cousin!" Soon Luna was out of sight, and Lupe was alone. She sighed heavily. "Gods, get me through this," she prayed.  
  
  
Dawn was just beginning to break over Knothole. The still not fully awake Freedom Fighters began to assembled on the square for a final briefing. Most of the Freedom Fighters that were to take part in this mission had arrived in various states of wakefulness. Except for Luna. The silver wolf seemed to have boundless energy. "Where does she get the energy at this unholy hour?" Devin asked of no one in particular.  
  
Luna was being her usual bouncy self. "Oh goody! I love creative mayhem!" she declared.  
  
Erica elbowed Luna, but did nothing more that cause a loud clank. "Oh shut up," she said irritably.  
  
Lupe stood a little apart from the main group. Raurmarique walked up to her and said, "Good morning *janera*." He kissed Lupe on her cheek.  
  
"Good morning *tajin*," Lupe replied. "I take it you slept well."  
  
"Fairly," Raurmarique replied "You?"  
  
"Well enough," Lupe replied in turn.  
  
"I took some time to remember some of my spells They will come in handy today."  
  
"Raurmarique, you're not planning to use the shadowbeast, are you?"  
  
"Of course not *janera*. I gave you my word."  
  
Lupe reached up and caressed Raurmarique's cheek. "I know you did," she murmured. "I just wanted to hear it again, *tajin*."  
  
Raurmarique smiled warmly. "It's nice to have somefur who worries for me, *janera*."  
  
Lupe smiled in return. "I do, *tajin*," she said. Just then, Misty Gilestel came walking up to the waiting group. "Good morning, Lupe, Raurmarique," she said.  
  
"Greetings, Healer Gilestel," Raurmarique said with a nod.  
  
"Hey Scratch," Luna called from the back, "you chipped my enamel."  
  
"Good morning, Misty," Lupe said. "I didn't know you were going with us today."  
  
"I'm not," Misty replied. "Sally felt I should listen to the briefing. This is a big operation, and I think Sally's expecting a lot of casualties. Besides, there are some herbs that I need. So I thought I'd pick them after the briefing."  
  
"How are you and Sasha getting along?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
From the back of the group they hear Erica say, "Hemph. Yo cain allus fix it. Whut Ah want know is how cain yo be so bouncy when Ah *know* whut yo an' Dev were a-doing last night."  
  
"Much better, Raurmarique," Misty replied. "Thanks for asking.   
She's turning out to be a great friend."  
  
"That's good," Lupe said. "I'm glad to see you two getting along so well."  
  
"This is good, very good indeed," Raurmarique said. "Your powers augment one another."  
  
"It is Raurmarique," Misty said. "We have our differences over methodology, but you can put any two healers together and differences are bound to arise."  
  
"But Erica, we were only doing what *you and Peter* were doing," Luna retorted.  
  
"Of course," Raurmarique said. "Sasha is more of a magical healer, but she will use natural methods."  
  
"True, but I think we compliment each other very well," Misty said. "Besides, I've discovered that I really like her as a friend."  
  
"I'm glad for the both of you," Lupe said. She looked at Raurmarique. "Would you excuse me for a moment, Raurmarique? There's something I have to discuss with Misty," she said.  
  
Raurmarique bowed "Certainly," he said, then walked off. Lupe looked at Misty, and sighed.   
  
Misty looked at Lupe. "Well Lupe, what do you want to talk about?" Misty asked.  
  
From the back of the crowd they heard Devin say, "True enough, but you still have more energy than the three of us."  
  
Lupe looked around to see if anyone was listening.. "Misty, I need your help," she said urgently.  
  
"You're coming into your season, and you think it's going to cause problems on this mission and with Raurmarique," Misty said.  
  
Lupe was stricken dumb with surprise. "How in Mobius did you know that?"  
  
Misty shrugged. "I have some empathy, although it's not as intense or deep as Sasha's," she replied. "And a furfem coming into her season is something that's easy to sense."  
  
"Misty, what am I going to do?" Lupe asked desperately. Just then Sasha came running up to Misty and Lupe. "Here's the herbs you wanted Misty," she said. "Bear knows a bit about that sort of suppression, because he has problems every November."  
  
"Thanks Sasha," Misty said, as she took the herbs from Sasha. She handed them to Lupe and said, "Start eating this herb. It will prevent your hormones from getting out of balance. It's only temporary, but it the best we can do in a pinch. There is a more powerful syrup that does the same thing, but I didn't have any time to make any."  
  
"That's enough to last well into the middle of the night, if the mission gets into overtime," Sasha said.  
  
"I can't thank the two of you enough," Lupe said gratefully. She started to eat the herb, and grimaced. "Gods, this stuff is foul," she   
remarked.  
  
"It wouldn't be medicine if it tasted good," Sasha said. "But it's supposed to be better with tea, though," she added thoughtfully.  
  
"Truer words were never spoken," Misty agreed. "Remember Lupe, that supply should last well into the night. I'll give you more when you get back if you need it."  
  
"We'll see," Lupe said noncommittally. "Here comes Sally."  
  
"I think we have enough to make that syrup," Sasha said.  
  
"Maybe we can work on that between now and when the first casualties are brought in," Misty said.  
  
"Good morning everyfur," Sally said.  
  
"Morning Sally," Misty said.  
  
Sally surveyed the assembled Freedom Fighters. "Well, I guess everyfur is here, so we might as well start," she said. She turned to the crowd and said in a clear voice, "Today we are embarking on a major strike against Robotnik, and liberating our comrades from his prisons. Teams will disperse into Robotropolis to cause general havoc, and divert attention from the detention areas. That's where my team will be. Freeing the prisoners."  
  
"Kewl! Creative mayhem! I *love* it!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
Sally chuckled. "The wolf in the red armor stated it quite well," she said.  
  
"And what of the other teams?" Lupe asked.  
  
"They will also be trying to gather spare parts and equipment if they find it in their forays."  
  
"Do we have any specific targets?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Any target that you think will draw attention from the detention cells," Sally replied.  
  
"I guess she's saying to go for the high security, heavy duty, top secret type stuff," Luna said. "Sounds like the best way to wake up in the morning." Before she realized it, Luna was being pounced. "*Arrrruuuggh!*" she shouted.  
  
"You're absolutely right-" Sally started to say. "Hey who *are* you anyway?" she wound up asking..  
  
As she was being dogpiled Luna cried, "DEV-in! Yeash! Oh, I'm Luna Silvermane-Dev, what did you say your last name was?"  
  
"I can't remember just now. It's too early," Devin replied grumpily.  
  
"It's Lupos," Peter chimed in.  
  
"Okay then. I'm Luna Silvermane-Lupos." she said to Peter, "Thanks bro."   
  
"No prob, sis."  
  
"Sorry, but Luna Lupos just sounds too silly."  
  
"It's okay," Peter said. He turned to Sally and asked, "Your highness, what are the team assignments?"  
  
Luna hugged Devin for no apparent reason. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"The fun of it," Luna replied.  
  
Sally gazed at the foursome. "Have the four of you worked together before?" she asked.  
  
"Ah've worked with Luna, an' Ah've worked with Dev an' Pete," Erica replied.  
  
Sally sighed with great trepidation. "Okay, you four are a team," she said. Sally continued to make the team assignments. "Raurmarique, and Lupe; you are with Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and myself," Sally said.  
  
"Where is Sonic?" Lupe asked.  
  
Just at that moment, Sonic came trudging up to the group, looking more bleary eyed that anyone else present. "Sal, why do you have to have these missions at the crack of dawn?" he whined.  
  
"Honey, yo's *MISSED* tha crack o' dawn by about two hours," Erica said mockingly.  
  
"Are you set up in the infirmary?" Sally asked Misty.  
  
"Yes we are Sally," Misty replied. "I just wish we had more beds though. I think we're going to need them."  
  
"Bear's got some in his cave," Sasha said. "We're going to bring them after everybody leaves."  
  
"Good. How are you set for medical supplies?"  
  
"We're well stocked," Misty said, "but I think if too many are injured, we're going to run out."  
  
"We've got plenty of herbs though," Sasha said. "Between the dried and Bear's herb garden."  
  
"All right. Here are the rest of the assignments," Sally said. She read off the names of the remaining teams who would cause as much havoc in Robotropolis as they could. She instructed every team to get a supply of explosives and detonators from Rotor. When all the teams were supplied, they began the journey to Robotropolis. "So, we're going to have a blast in the city, right?" Luna said.  
  
The others near her groaned. "Just what we need at this hour: puns," Devin said sourly.  
  
"Oh kay," Luna said. "So much for levity."  
  
  
"We would *not* have to resort to the hover-tank if you hadn't let those mangy *CREATURES* to take the net gun," Robotnik growled in sulfuric tones, as he wallowed in his control chair.   
  
"B-B-B-ut sir, there's a new Freedom Fighter that can turn into a sort of shadowbeast, and has extraordinary powers," Snively stammered.  
  
"Hemph," snorted the immense hominid. "That account, Snively, is far too fantastic to believe." He rose, and waddled over to the window facing the Research and Development building. "But this hover-tank, once we build enough, will be the instrument of the Freedom Fighter's final downfall. *All* of the Freedom Fighters. No matter where they may be."  
  
"Yes sir!" Snively exclaimed. "Final tests were completed today, and the new hover-tank should be fully operational by tomorrow."  
  
Robotnik laughed deep in his throat. "I can't wait," he said menacingly.  
  
"Neither can I," Snively agreed.  
  
  
Raurmarique crept quietly along the grimy street, keeping a rust spell ready for any bots that might show up. He scouted for Sally and his team to see if the way was clear for their next move. He checked the street, and motioned for the others to join him.   
  
The rest of the team fell in behind Raurmarique. Sally was directly behind him, followed by Lupe, Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine. "All clear, your highness," Raurmarique whispered to Sally. They ran across the open space, low and ready for anything. They reached a relatively safe spot, and Raurmarique went scouting again. He returned a few minutes later. "It's still clear right up to the Death Egg," he said. Sally looked at her watch. "All right everybody, just sit tight," she whispered. "The rest of our troops should be in position in two minutes." Raurmarique bowed, and sat beside Lupe. Sonic fidgeted, and groused, "Sal, I can't take this waiting!"  
  
"Sonic, it's only two minutes!" Sally hissed.  
  
"Patience, fleet one," Raurmarique whispered. "Try thinking of better times. Or things you'll be doing after this war is over."  
  
"Yeah, right," Sonic griped.  
  
"What are your plans, Sonic Hedgehog?" Raurmarique asked. "Or do you plan beyond the day?"  
  
Sonic was about to reply, but Sally said, "All right, let's move!"  
  
"See that wasn't so long was it?" Raurmarique said with a grin.  
  
  
Luna, Devin, Peter, and Erica trotted along the grimy street until they reached an alcove. "Anybody know where we are?" Luna asked as she peered at a map.  
  
"I have no idea," Devin replied. "You're supposed to be guiding us."  
  
"Hey, she did git a bettah grade in map readin' than Ah did," Erica said, defending Luna.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Peter chimed in. "Lighten up Dev."  
  
Suddenly laser fire tore the map from Luna's fingers, much to her surprise. "I think we should go-" she pointed in the direction that the laser came from-"*THAT* way."  
  
"Why?" Devin asked urgently.  
  
"Because that's where all the bots are," Luna replied.  
  
"Who can argue with logic like that?" Peter said. Laser fire spattered the wall behind them, sending showers of fragments in all directions. Luna conjured her swords, and started running toward the Swatbots. "*ALL RIGHT! LET'S KICK METAL BUTT!!*" she screamed.  
  
Erica rolled her eyes, and ran after her friend, unsheathing her claws. "Good gods defend us," Devin prayed. He and Peter ran after the females.  
  
  
The fighting was fierce, but the two battlemages turned the tide   
in the Freedom Fighters favor. Devin was impressed with all that Peter had learned in that battle.   
  
Devin disengaged himself, trusting his team mates would handle the bots. He ran for all he was worth, and reached the door of the research and development building before the rest of his team. He unslung his backpack, set several explosive charges, and initiated their timers. "C'mon Dev! I don't want you having a blast without me!" Luna called.  
  
"Take cover! Disengage! Disengage! Devin screamed. He dove for cover behind a support column, and his team followed his example. Luna slid in beside her mate, and kissed him on the cheek. "I wonder what's in that building that it's so heavily guarded," she said.  
  
"I don't know, but Sally said it was important, and we've got to get any plans we can," Devin explained.  
  
"Well-" Peter started to say, but a large explosion rocked the Freedom Fighters. When the smoke and shrapnel cleared, Luna said, "Well, that takes care of a lot of those bots. Should still be enough left to make chop suey with, though."  
  
Devin rolled his eyes heavenward. "You are truly amazing Luna," he said.  
  
Luna stole a kiss from her mate. "Thank you Devin," she replied, "but let's go see what's in the building, 'kay?"  
  
Devin didn't answer, but he began to run, and the rest of the team followed. A strange silence enveloped the Freedom Fighters as they made their way through the building. "I don't like this," Peter said apprehensively. "If there's something that's so important in here, why haven't we run into any bots?"  
  
Erica nervously scanned their surroundings. "Yo's got a point there, honey," she said.  
  
Suddenly a squad of bots appeared from a side passage. Luna scowled, and said, "I *knew* that was going to happen. That's about as bad as somebody asking 'How could it get worse?'" She tore into the bots, blades blurring.  
  
"No kidding!" Devin exclaimed as he kicked a bot in the chest.  
  
"Excuse me for being Mobian," Peter said, as he punched a bot in the eyestrip, thankful for the gauntlets that Erica gave him.  
  
"Ah family. Ya gotta love it," Luna said, slicing a bot to pieces. The Freedom Fighters fought on for a long time. Several extra bots joined the fracas, but they were destroyed. When there were no more bots to fight, the Freedom fighters paused to catch their breath.  
  
Luna looked around the building. "Hey look! Some sort of vehicle," she said. "Maybe we can use it to rise above our problems."  
  
The rest of the team looked across the building. They saw what appeared to be one of Robotnik's standard hovercrafts. The team ran to the hovercraft, and looked it over. "Where's the door?" Devin asked of no one in particular.  
  
Erica went to a table full of papers. They were schematics for the very machine they were currently gawking at. Erica quickly studied the papers, then said, "Hey y'all. Ah think this thang tis new.'  
  
"Take those papers with us Erica," Devin said. "Maybe they'll show us a way into this thing."  
  
"Sho' nuff, Dev," Erica replied. She gathered all the papers except the main drawing, and found a tube for just such things. She rolled them up, and put the plans in the tube. She studied the schematic for a moment, and glanced at the hover. "Hmm. Ah think tis-" she uttered as she compared the drawing to the machine "-HEAH!" She touched a plate, and a door slid smoothly open.  
  
"Good work Erica," Devin said.  
  
"Next stop mass destruction," Luna said cheerily. "All aboard!"  
  
"Um, does anybody know how to fly this thing?" Peter asked nervously. "And how are we going to get it out of here?"  
  
"Whoa," Luna exclaimed from inside, "this thing looks like they went overboard on the options package. Lasers, photon torpedoes, bombs, grenades, the works."  
  
Devin went to the back of the hover, and began rifiling the storage cabinets. "Hey look at this!" he exclaimed. "Hand held weapons!"  
  
"We've hit the jackpot," Peter said. "Now we've got to get out of here."  
  
Luna had seated herself at the main console, checking out the controls. "Anybody got an owner's manual?" she asked.  
  
"Erica, let's have a look at the schematic," Devin said.  
  
Luna studied the controls on the console. One red button caught her eye. "Gee, I wonder what this button does," she said out loud.  
  
BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!!!! When the smoke cleared, there was a gaping hole in the wall of the building, rendering the rest of the building unstable. "Well, so much for getting out of here," Peter mused.  
  
Luna looked stunned. "Did I do that?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you did," Devin replied. "Good job too." He returned to studying the schematic that Erica gave him.  
  
Luna looked around at the console some more, and noticed a key with a gaudy tassel on it. "I wonder what this is for, " she mused, turning the key. A steady hum filled the cockpit, and the hover slowly began to rise. "KEWL!" she exclaimed. "Now how d'ya steer this thing?"  
  
"I wish she wouldn't touch things!" Devin exclaimed. Peter dove for the for the pilot's seat, while Erica took the co-pilot's seat. "Yo' evah fly wun o' these thangs befo" Peter?" Erica asked.  
  
"HEY!" Luna exclaimed, as she was pushed to the back of the hover.  
  
"No, but I think I'm going to get a crash course real soon," Peter replied to Erica.  
  
Erica groaned, and fastened her seat belt. "Why don't I trust this?" Luna asked of no one in particular. No one answered as Devin took the navigation post while Luna took the com post. "All right, what do we do now?" Luna asked.  
  
"We get the hells out of here!" Peter exclaimed. He pushed forward on the throttle, and to the surprise of them all, the hover tank moved forward. "Whut say we go out and attract sum attention?" Erica asked. "Thet *is* our mission after all."  
  
"Yeah, let's go take out the Death Egg!" Peter exclaimed. "This thing seems to have enough firepower."  
  
Luna had been listening intently to the com traffic on the Freedom Fighters' band. "Hey guys! We're causing a lot of hubbub. We're stealing a prototype," she cried.  
  
"Oh good gods," Devin said.  
  
"Devin, for the god's sake get us a course out of here!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"I'm trying Peter, I'm trying!" Devin cried. "WAIT! There! You should have a course on your main screen."  
  
"Got it," Peter replied.  
  
"This guy with a *REALLY* nasally voice is yelling all sorts of things over the com," Luna said. "I guess everybody's awake now, huh? I'm changing bands to check on the others."  
  
  
*CREEEK!* Raurmarique tore the cell door open, and the grateful furson hastily exited. "Thank you," said the lynx.  
  
"*Na seeda*. You're welcome," Raurmarique replied. "Now move quickly." He moved to the next cell. There were gouges on the walls, and one cell looked hastily repaired. "I see they haven't erased the reminders of my last visit here," observed the snow cat. Sally's team moved quickly through the cell block. soon they had about fifty Mobians with them. Suddenly klaxons thundered through the block. "Attention all SWATbots!" Snively's voice boomed through the PA. "Report to the R&D building immediately! Freedom Fighters are stealing the prototype!"  
  
"Prototype?" Raurmarique asked. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"I don't know," Sally replied.   
  
"Hey Princess-type lady!" Luna's voice came over the com. "We've got a hot piece of merchandise you're gonna love!"  
  
"Luna?" Sally said in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, is that you?"  
  
"Yup yup!" Luna replied. "We found this really neat hover thingie and it has a totally killer options package."  
  
"Oh *BROTHER*," Erica said in the background.  
  
"Sally this is Devin," Devin cut in, "we're enroute to your position right now. ETA five minutes. End message."  
  
"DEV-in!" Luna said, peeved. Raurmarique chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"Definitely not com officer material," Peter said to Erica.  
  
"Yo' noticed too, huh?" Erica said to Peter.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Peter said. "Let's get to the princess. He pushed the throttle up another two notch.  
  
"Yeah, we's got Mobians t' pick up!" Erica said.  
  
  
Sally's team and the liberated Mobians were waiting to be picked up. As they waited they could still Snively still giving instructions to the bots. Raurmarique said to Lupe, "Maybe their 'hover thingie' is this prototype that the long nosed one is going on about."  
  
"Well, there's bot butt to be kicked!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Sonic wait!" Sally screamed. When she screamed, the rest of Sally's team rushed out of their hiding spot, and ran after Sonic. As Raurmarique conjured his scimitar he exclaimed, "That blasted *pita*! he's going to get all of us killed!"  
  
Many bots rushed onto the scene while Sonic madly shredded them. Raurmarique, and Lupe tried to keep the hedgehog covered, but it was a losing fight. There was a loud groaning crash, and the hallway filled with dust. "*LUPE!*" Raurmarique shouted frantically. The choking dust was too thick to see through, but Raurmarique tried to locate his beloved by scent. Finally the air cleared somewhat, and Raurmarique found Lupe partially buried beneath some rubble. "*LUPE! NO!*" he screamed. He began to frantically dig at the rubble. "Please be all right! Please, gods, be all right!" he cried.  
  
Lupe groaned. "Raurmarique," she gasped, "my legs! I can't feel my legs!"  
  
Raurmarique frantically tossed pieces of rubble left and right in order to free Lupe. "We'll get you back to Knothole *janera*, don't worry," he cried desperately. "If anything happens that damnable hedgehog will *PAY* for it!"  
  
Sally was the first to realize what happened. "Oh no. Lupe-" she murmured as she rushed to Lupe and helped Raurmarique dig Lupe out. The group of bots had been thoroughly trashed, and Sonic, Antoine, and Bunnie joined Raurmarique and Sally. "Scare bleu," Antoine murmured.   
  
Raurmarique's eyes were flinty, his face set in a snarl as he cried, "*HE'S* responsible for this! That blue egomaniac!" He turned on Sonic. "If she does not get to   
the healers in time, *YOU* will know the hells intimately, little fool."  
  
"Whoa, what'd I do?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Raurmarique, this isn't the time or the place for this," Sally said. Raurmarique growled at Sonic, and went back to Lupe. He carefully levitated her from her place in the rubble, trying to keep her neck and back straight. Tears stood in his eyes, and worry contorted his face as much as his rage had just moments ago. "Sally, how in tha wurld ahre we gettin' Lupe back t' Knothole?" Bunnie asked.  
  
"You'll be all right *janera*. I'll see to that," Sally heard Raurmarique reassure Lupe. He started to concentrate on Knothole, hoping that he still could teleport.   
  
They heard a noise that could only mean more trouble for them. it was the sound of a hovercraft. "I don't know if I can teleport," Raurmarique whispered to Lupe. "I haven't done it in such a long time. You need to get to the infirmary, though."  
  
"The gods will provide," Lupe whispered. She did not look as if she would survive.  
  
"She's going into shock!" Raurmarique exclaimed, as a large group of Swatbots appeared from a door across the building.  
  
"And we just got more bots than we can handle," Sally said. Despair washed over her, and she felt that this was the last time she would lead her fellow Freedom Fighters in a mission. She steeled her will, shoving the despair to the back of her mind, and was about to give the order to attack. Suddenly a barrage of laser fire cut into the bots and destroyed them. A hover craft floated through the hole in the wall and landed. The door opened. Devin and Erica ran toward Sally's group. Sally could see both were armed with laser rifles, and they both carried spare weapons. The Freedom Fighters let out a great cheer when they saw Devin and Erica. Luna peeked out of the hover's door and cried, "Stops in Nihongo, Bertolli, and Knothole! All a-a-a-aboa-a-a-ard!"  
  
  
Raurmarique looked over at the hover, and almost cried. "Thank you lords!" he cried. He carefully guided Lupe over to the hover. They made their way past Devin, who handed Sally his spare weapon. "Oh my gods! Lupe! Raurmarique, what happened?" he exclaimed.  
  
"The wall collapsed," Raurmarique said in a strained voice, his tears running down his muzzle. "I-I-I couldn't find her until..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Tell me the rest later," Devin said, sparing Raurmarique the anguish of telling his story. "Let's get a move on, and get her to Misty."  
  
The large group made their way to the hover craft. An anguished Raurmarique moved Lupe aboard the hover, and secured her near the front of the craft so she would be the first of the injured off. The rest of the prisoners clambered aboard, leaving a space around Raurmarique and Lupe. The snow leopard hovered protectively over Lupe's still form. As they made their way to the hover, Devin said to Sally, "There's a cache of weapons at the rear of the hover."  
  
"Weapons? What sort of weapons?" Sally asked.  
  
"Small arms," Devin replied. "I'm not sure, but I think Robotnik was planning an assault on Knothole or one of the other Freedom Fighter bases."  
  
Luna said to the group, "Okay fursons, anyone need to use the bathroom before we take off?" The former prisoners look aghast at first, then laughed a little.  
  
"You're probably right Devin," Sally said. "We'll figure this out when we get back."  
  
"Okay Sally," Devin said. He walked up to the cockpit, and whispered in Erica's ear, "Do you have any healing skills?"  
  
"Sho' Ah do honey," Erica replied. "Jest sum field techniques, nuthin' really powerful."  
  
"Would you go back and give Raurmarique a hand?" Devin asked. "I think he could use your help no matter how minor your skills might be."  
  
"Hokay honey," Erica replied. She hopped up and went back to Raurmarique. "Whut in tha hoo-haw heppened?" she asked the distraught   
snow leopard.  
  
"She's gone into shock," Raurmarique replied, anguished. "A wall collapsed..."  
  
Erica felt Raurmarique's sorrow as if it was a tangible presence. "Let's see jest whut I cain do," Erica said. She started to concentrate on Lupe. Her hands glowed with a blue light that seemed to seep into Lupe's body. The wolf's breathing steadied, and some of the tension in her muscles relaxed. "Thet's all Ah kin do fur her Raurmarique," Erica said. "Ah'm sorry I cain't do more."  
  
Over the PA system Peter's voice came. "All right everyfur. Brace for liftoff." The hover craft slowly began to rise.  
  
"I thank you," Raurmarique said. "Maybe it will help. If not, then that blue braggart will be very sorry."  
  
"Now whut did Sonic do?" Erica asked.  
  
"He ran off without considering his team mates. Lupe and I ran after him. Then the wall collapsed."  
  
"Thet damn fool hedgehog!" Erica exclaimed. "Ah'm gonna to straighten him out once an' fo' all! Ah'm gonna t' use thet worthless pincushion fo' a scratching post!"  
  
"No Erica," Raurmarique said. "this isn't the time or the place."  
  
Peter drove the hover through Robotropolis and beyond as fast as he dared. He had to get his cousin back to Knothole. Devin had taken Erica's place at the co-pilot's seat. "Can you push this thing any faster?"  
  
"I could, but then I'd be taking the turns pretty sharply. I don't think that'd be very good for Lupe just now," Peter replied.  
  
"You're right my brother," Devin said. Luna came up to Devin, and leaned on his seatback. "Is-Lupe going to be all right?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"I don't know Luna," Devin replied. "We'll know more when the healers have had a chance to examine her."  
  
"I pray that she will be," Luna said quietly. Something in her demeanor made Devin turn in his seat, and gazed at Luna. He could see her ears were drooping, and the tears falling down her cheeks. *When she gives her love and trust, it's complete and unconditional,* Devin thought. "Don't cry *tajin*," he said gently. "We're going to do all we can for her." He wiped Luna's tears away, and kissed her gently on the nose.   
  
Luna wiped another tear that started to fall and said, "I know, but I still worry. It hurts to see her like that, you know?" She paused then said, "*Tajin?* I've heard Lupe call Raurmarique that. What does it mean?"  
  
"It means 'love of my life'. For you surely are Luna Silvermane."  
  
Luna grinned in spite of her tears. "I like that," she said. "You're my...*tajin* too, Devin Lupos."  
  
Devin caressed Luna's cheek, and gazed at her for a moment. "Thank you," Devin said. "Do me a favor, and take the communications station again."  
  
Luna leaned into Devin's hand. "Okay *tajin*," she said. She left Devin, and went to the com console.  
  
Sally walked among the prisoners, making sure they were all right. She finished, and saw a place to sit beside Sonic. Against her better judgment she went over and sat down. Almost immediately Sonic said, "Sal I-"  
  
"Don't say a word to me Sonic Hedgehog," Sally said coldly. "I am furious with you."  
  
Sonic knew better than to push the issue. *Oh man, it's going to be a long ride home,* he thought.  
  
  
Sasha ran through the shelves of herbs, doing an final inventory, and considered checking the drying room again. "Gods, I hate this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're not the only one," Misty shouted from one of the treatment rooms. Misty walked into the supply room and asked, "How's it going?"  
  
"I don't think we're going to have enough to handle this craziness, Sasha replied, worried. "We've got the herbs and medicines, but I think we need to call 'Rena."  
  
"I know Sasha, I know," Misty said. "I really think we should. Maybe you can get Ambermane to come too."  
  
Sasha thought for a moment. "No," she said after a moment, "Grandma Amber's too busy with the council. I'll see if my mother can come, though."  
  
"Good idea Sasha," Misty said. "We really need another full time healer here, especially if Sally's going to keep up with these massive operations."  
  
"We were supposed to, but Serena met Hiroshi," Sasha said sourly. Both healers were clad in protective scrubs, and had a pair of protective goggles around their necks. Misty had insisted on this after she had got an infection in her eye from the blood of one of her patients.  
  
Sasha left Misty and walked into Misty's office. She stood before the mirror forming the com-spell in her mind. With a whisper of power, she activated it, and the infirmary at Eastern showed in the glass. "Looks like you're having an easy day, 'Rena," Sasha said to the figure half way across the room.  
  
"For a change," Serena agreed with a grin. "What's on your mind Sash? You usually don't call unless you have more cases than you can handle."  
  
"True," Sasha said, "and that's about to be the case. Sally's launched a massive mission of distraction in order to free the prisoners from the detention blocks."  
  
"What in the hells was that loony thinking?" Serena asked aghast. "I'll be there ASAP!"  
  
"Thanks 'Rena. You'll be a big help," Sasha said as she cut the connection. Misty had walked in on the end of the conversation. "You know," she said, "she's right Sasha. This was a crazy idea. I want to get those Mobians out of Robotnik's hands, but to take this big of a risk and not even think about how we fit into the scheme of things-well, it's not good planning, to say the least."  
  
"She was counting on her teams to have good sense," Sasha said, shaking her head. "That's why I'm worried about Sally's own. Sonic and Antoine are both on it."  
  
"Gods, what was she thinking?" Misty wondered. "I'm almost to the point of questioning Sally's sanity."  
  
"Maybe Lupe, Raurmarique, Bunnie and herself will be able to keep an eye on them."  
  
"I hope so. But the bottom line Sasha is we can't work like this. Let me ask you this: how many of the villagers know basic first aid?"  
  
"I'd say about three, maybe four," Sasha replied. "Bear's especially good at it."  
  
"Three or four," Misty mused. "It's a wonder we don't lose more patients than we do. It seems to me that if more of the villagers knew basic first aid, our job would be easier."  
  
"This is true. My cousin Tails knows it, as does Bear, and surprisingly so does Terry."  
  
"I think we should talk to Sally about this. And as soon as possible."  
  
"Agreed," Sasha said. She concentrated on the mirror once more. A cosy living room appeared in the glass, and a pretty older vixen looked up, startled. "Sasha?" she asked. "It's nice to hear from you dear, but you look worried."  
  
"I am," Sasha replied. "Sally put a massive mission into action today, and we're going to need help with the injured. I was hoping you could come and lend a hand, Mom."  
  
"I'd be glad to," Adara replied. She looked quizzically at Misty. "And who is this?"  
  
"I'm Misty Gilestel," Misty replied. "I appreciate you coming on such sort notice, Adara."  
  
"My pleasure," Adara said. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Gilestel. I'll see you in a few."  
  
Suddenly from the hallway, there came a loud pop, and a startled curse in a foreign language. "Hiro, I TOLD you to get further away," an irritated voice said.  
  
Misty and Sasha darted into the hallway. Standing there was a cheetah wearing a green cape, and a very startled gray hare in a blue and gold kimono. "* Konechiwa*, Sasha-san," he said shakily. "How are you?"  
  
"Serena!" Misty exclaimed. "Thank the gods you're here. But who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Hiroshi Nasaki, the doctor from Eastern. He was saying good bye, but didn't get far enough away from me when I 'ported."  
  
"He's a doctor?" Misty said. "Well as long as he's here, I'd sure appreciate it if he could help."  
  
"You need help? Then I help all you need," Hiroshi said, as he bowed from his waist.  
  
"Thank you so much Hiroshi," Misty said, silently thanking the gods for Hiroshi's unexpected help.  
  
"Sasha and Serena came and aided me when Eastern's casualties were too great for me to handle, so it is only honorable for me to do the same," Hiroshi explained. He grinned as he took Serena's hand and added, "And I have more time with Serena."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that this is going to be a long day," Misty said. "You're not going to have a lot of time to spend alone together."  
  
"We'll be working together. That's time enough for us a lot of the time," Serena said.  
  
There was another pop, and Adara Prower stood before them. "Serena!" she exclaimed. "You're here too? This must be a big one."  
  
Before Misty could answer, they heard the rising sounds of calamity. "All right, here we go," Misty said.  
  
"Stations everyfur," Sasha said.  
  
As the first wave of injured reached the infirmary, the medical staff heard Raurmarique yelling, "SASHA! MISTY! IT"S LUPE!" He came in, his face tear streaked and anguished. In his arms, surrounded by a levitation field, was Lupe's unconscious form. "Oh my gods," Misty gasped. "Set her on that table Raurmarique." She pointed to an examination table to Raurmarique's left. Raurmarique did as he was told, and Hiroshi started toward the table. "I'll take her," Misty said, and Hiro went to work on another patient.  
  
More injured soon started coming in after Raurmarique's entrance. Some limped, some were burned, and some were stunned. All were treated with the best of care by those in the infirmary. Misty went to Lupe, and began to examine her, while Raurmarique stood by the table. "Raurmarique," Misty said, "you're taking up space. Get out."  
  
Raurmarique's face was a mask of total worry. "B-b-b-but-" he stuttered.  
  
"No buts. Get out," Misty said firmly. Sasha came up to him and pushed Raurmarique through the door, and said, "We'll let you know how she is. Now GO!"  
  
"Sasha, I think she's got a broken back," Misty said. "I'll have to get an x-ray."  
  
Sasha sighed. "Okay," she said, "if she does, I'll take it. I've healed nerve damage before."  
  
"Not damaged Sasha, possibly severed," Misty replied.  
  
"That's bad," Sasha said. Check it Misty. I think I can heal it, though."  
  
"We'll see how extensive the damage is," Misty said, as she wheeled up a portable x-ray machine. "It may be we'll have to open her up."  
  
Sasha looked queasy when Misty mentioned conventional surgery. "Let me try my way first? Please?" she asked.  
  
"We'll see," Misty replied noncommittally. She waited while the machine developed the x-rays. Soon the machine spat them out, and Misty took them and held them to the light. She gave a low whistle, and said, "Sasha, we're in big trouble."  
  
"What is it?" Sasha asked, as she came over to the machine. She looked into the x-ray machine, and gasped.  
  
"Four crushed vertebrae, that's what," Misty said grimly. "How's our supply of lupine blood?"  
  
"Practically non-existent," Sasha replied. "We don't have that many lupines in Knothole."  
  
Misty ran to the door, and saw Luna and the Lupos brothers helping with the injured. "Devin, Peter, Luna, come here, I need your help," she said.  
  
They ran into the infirmary, and formed up in front of Misty. "What is it?" Luna asked anxiously.  
  
"Lupe's going to need blood," Misty explained. "You three are the only lupines in Knothole at the moment, and I need you all as doners."  
  
"Count me in," Luna said saluting.  
  
"All right, follow me," Misty said. She led the three wolves down the hallway to her office. "Wait here. I'll get somefur to type and crossmatch you."  
  
"Right," Devin said.  
  
Misty walked out of her office, and met Sally coming down the hallway. "Misty, how can I help?" Sally asked.  
  
"Can Nicole do blood typing and crossmatching?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes she can," Sally replied.  
  
"There's three wolves in my office that need typing and crossmatching," Misty said.   
  
Raurmarique came in. "If it helps, I'll donate too," he said. "I may not be lupine, but-"  
  
"No, Raurmarique," Misty said. "I put your blood in her, it'll kill her."  
  
Rarumarique sighed and slowly started to leave. Misty saw the pain he was in, and how powerless he felt. "Sally, take Raumarique with you," Misty said. "We can always use feline blood."  
  
Raurmarique brightened a little when Misty said this. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
"Get going," Misty said.  
  
"Come on Raurmarique," Sally said.  
  
Misty started to walk away. "I need that information twenty minutes ago Sally," Misty said. She walked toward the main triage area. Serena and Sasha came into the hallway from one of the examination rooms. "B-b-b-but I've always gotten so sick..." Sasha's voice trailed off.  
  
"Sash, she's going to need your empathy to heal the bones, and nerves. I can't do it. I don't have your delicate touch," Serena urged.  
  
Misty heard this conversation. "Sasha, you asked me to let you try your way," Misty said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"'Rena say you're going to have to do surgery on Lupe," Sasha said. "I was asking if I could do it without doing the actual cutting."  
  
"Our Sasha is a little more affected by the 'meat aversion' than most healer-mages," Serena explained. "As a result she doesn't do surgery all that well."  
  
"I see," Misty said. "All right, go ahead and try. But the second you run into any problems, stop and get me, and I'll do the surgery. Okay?"  
  
"Even then I'll help," Sasha said relieved. "Thanks Misty."  
  
"She'll just be a little green around the gills," Serena added.  
  
"It's okay," Misty said. "Sally's doing a type and crossmatch on Luna and Lupe's cousins, and we'll get set up as soon as I have the results. Let's get to it."  
  
Sasha headed back to the operating room, and Serena gave Misty a high sign. Sasha stood over Lupe, and held out her hands. A blue glow issued from them, and seeped into Lupe's body. Sasha seemed to look straight into her body. "Gods!" Sasha exclaimed. "This is not working like I hoped!"  
  
Misty had just finished wrapping a wound on a rabbit. "Sasha, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.  
  
"There's too many fragments to heard around," Sasha said desperately. "I'm afraid we're going to have to operate, but at least we tried this option first."  
  
"All right, get her prepped," Misty ordered. "I'll see her packmates. They should be aware of what we're going to do. Sasha, are you sure you want to assist?"  
  
Sasha sighed. "Yes," she said quietly. "You'll need my help to get the nerves to meld."  
  
"Yeah," Misty said. "I wish Irmani was here."  
  
"Who?" Sasha, Adara, and Serena said together.  
  
"I'll explain later. I have to talk to Lupe's packmates."  
  
"Irmani...why does that name sound familiar?" Adara thought out loud. She shook her head, and went back to work.  
  
  
Sasha slowly entered the operating room, all muffled in her surgical scrubs. Misty also doubled as the anesthesiologist, because no other medical personnel could be spared. She had already put Lupe under before Sasha entered the operating room. Sasha looked green, and got even greener when she looked at Lupe's back. She swallowed, and walked to the operating table. "All you sure you're all right, Sasha?" Misty asked.  
  
Sasha let go a shuddering sigh. "I'll have to be," she murmured. "I'm needed."  
  
"That you are," Misty said. She took a deep breath, and let it out. "All right, let's see what we've got."  
  
Misty made the incisions on Lupe's back. Sasha turned a bit greener as she held her hands over the open area of Lupe's back. A blue glow suffused her hands, as she tried to herd the bone fragments into their proper places. Suddenly Misty said, "Sasha, wait a minute. Look at this. Her spinal cord is severed in *two* places!"  
  
"What? How on Mobius?" Sasha said urgently.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we have to try something radical," Misty replied.  
  
Sasha looked at the other place where Lupe's spinal cord was severed. "What do you have in mind, Misty?" she asked.  
  
"This," Misty replied, holding a forceps that had a material that looked like thread. "It's a conductive fiber called *yantha*. It can carry the nerve's electrical pulses. I'll literally have to weave her spinal cord back together, and that'll take a lot of time.  
  
"I can help with that," Sasha said. "My magic can persuade the cord that the *yantha* is part of its structure."  
  
"All right, let's do it," Misty said. The two healers began to work. Sasha's spell seemed to be working perfectly, as Misty spliced the *yantha* fibers into Lupe's spinal cord. The magic made the weaving go a little more quickly, because it encouraged the *yantha's* acceptance into the whole of the spinal cord. After hours of hard work, Misty was finished. "Now I can play bone herder," Sasha said.  
  
"Go ahead," Misty said.  
  
Sasha concentrated on the bone fragments, and encouraged them to go back into their proper places. "Edges to edges, you know where to go. Little fragments return to the whole," she whispered to herself to aid her spell. The blue glowing fragment soon began to take the right shape, and become vertebrae again.  
  
Another eternity passed. Finally Sasha said wearily, "All right, I've got them all back into place." She slumped gasping, but recovered quickly.  
  
"All right, let's close," Misty said. She used a laser to close the wound on Lupe's back. When she was done she asked, "You all right?"  
  
Sasha held a hand over the wolf's back, and encouraged the flesh to become whole again, so there would be no scar. "I'm fine," she said. "Just tired."  
  
"I know," Misty replied. "I wonder what time it is anyway."  
  
"I don't know. It's not easy working that small. Let's get her to recovery, and get something to eat. That took a lot of energy."  
  
"Too true, Sasha." Misty stretched, and said, "Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep Sasha. She's not going to wake up anytime soon. I'll stay with her."  
  
"I'll come back in a couple of hours to relieve you," Sasha said.  
  
"Okay," Misty agreed. "You can send her cousins and Luna into the recovery room. They can stay for a few minutes."  
  
"All right." They wheeled Lupe from the operating room into the hallway that led to the recovery room. Misty and Sasha could see Raurmarique, Devin, Peter, and Erica standing in the hallway. "How is she?" Raurmarique asked desperately, gazing at Lupe's prone form.  
  
"Sasha, please take Lupe into recovery, and get her settled," Misty said.  
  
"'Kay," Sasha replied wearily.  
  
"Sorry about that Sasha," Misty said sympathetically. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Nothing you can do about it," Sasha said with a sigh. "I put out a lot of energy."  
  
They watched Sasha push the gurney down the hallway. Raurmarique came closer to Misty and put his hand on her shoulder. "Will she be well, Misty?"  
  
"The answer to your question Raurmarique, is I don't know," Misty replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raurmarique asked, concerned. "The wellness of a certain blue braggart is riding upon the answer."  
  
"I said I don't know," Misty said sharply. "At least I don't know at the moment. You must understand Raurmarique Lupe has some very serious injuries. The next twenty four to forty eight hours are going to be crucial. Lupe's spinal cord was severed in not one, but two places."  
  
Raurmarique growled something incoherent. "Then she is paralyzed?"  
  
"I said I do not know. I have to wait until she wakes up to find out. And it's not like she's going to get up and do what she was doing. She's going to need therapy, a lot of therapy, in order to get back to where she was. That is, if she isn't paralyzed."  
  
Raurmarique nodded. "I understand," he murmured. "I will help where I can."  
  
"Well, right now all four of you can help Lupe," Misty said.  
  
"Really? Kewl," Luna said, cocking her head. "Uh, how?"  
  
"I'm going to take the four of you in to see her," Misty explained. "What I want you to do is talk to her. Tell her you love her, and you're all here for her."  
  
"Okay. I've heard about that sort of thing in the healing classes we were given."  
  
They followed Misty into the recovery room. It was nice and warm, and the bed was comfortable, but supportive. Raurmarique just went to Lupe's side, kneeled, and took her hand in his. He looked into her face, which was somewhat obscured by the pillow. "Oh Lupe," he murmured, "my *janera*, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in all my over a thousand years of life. We will make it through this. I'll help you where I can." Raurmarique's voice was choked with tears.  
  
Luna came closer to Lupe. "We all will," she said quietly. "We're all family, no matter how convolutedly it happened. Raurmarique's your mate, no matter what anyfur says, or what you have or haven't done.   
That much is obvious."  
  
Devin came closer. He reached out and stroked the fur on Lupe's shoulder. "Lupe, you're in good hands," he said gently. "Misty and Sasha are taking care of you. Remember our childhood together, cousin. We all love you."  
  
"Lupe, please come back to us," Peter said, his voice hoarse whisper. "We miss you already."  
  
"Yeah, honey. Yo's still needed Whut will Raurmarique do without yo, huh?" Erica whispered.  
  
They went on in a like manner for some time, professing their love for their fallen leader. The scene wrenched at Misty's heartstrings. She hated to break up this scene, but she knew she had to. "I'm sorry, but I think you all should go," Misty said quietly.  
  
Raurmarique looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. Misty saw in them anguish for Lupe and fear, a fear that he would lose her. That look shook Misty's very soul. "Can't I stay with her?" Raurmarique implored.  
  
"I'm sorry Raurmarique, I wish I could let you," Misty replied. "You'd only be in the way. Sasha and I are going to stay with her in turns. Don't worry Raurmarique, we'll take good care of her. I promise you that."  
  
Raurmarique sighed heavily. "All right Misty," he said slowly, "I trust you both, and I trust Bear. He will probably put in a couple of turns too. Sasha was exhausted."  
  
"If he has to," Misty agreed. "And I'll send a messenger over with any news, okay?"  
  
Raurmarique got up, and started to walk out the door. "All right Misty," he said. "I'll wait until I receive and news." He walked out the door, and started down the hallway. Misty went out into the hallway, and called after Raurmarique. "Raurmarique, are you all right?"  
  
Raurmarique stopped, and walked back to Misty. "I am angry, Misty Gilestel, at a certain hedgehog who's carelessness was the cause of this!"  
  
"I understand that," Misty said. "I can feel your anger. What I meant is: are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"  
  
Raurmarique sighed. "I don't know," he murmured. "I'm tired. But I'm too worked up too. If I could, I'd put myself into a deep enough sleep that I wouldn't dream."  
  
"I'll give you something to help you sleep," Misty said. "Come with me." To the others she said, "We'll be right back." She walked down the hallway with Raurmarique following behind her. "What do you have in mind, Misty?" he asked.  
  
As they reached a hallway medicine cabinet, Misty replied, "Just a fairly strong sedative." She rummaged in the medicine cabinet, grabbed a small vial of green liquid, and handed it to Raurmarique. "Drink this down when you get back to your quarters. It should work in ten minutes or so."  
  
Raurmarique bowed. "Thank you. I'm grateful for this," he said quietly.  
  
"I know you are," Misty replied. "Right now I have to get back to Lupe."  
  
Misty walked back to the recovery room. Raurmarique followed her, a thoughtful look on his face. "Guys, I'm sorry but you have to go," Misty said. "I'll let you know if her condition changes."  
  
Luna yawned. "Thanks Misty," she said sleepily. "It's late. You guys were in there for a while."  
  
"I know," Misty said wearily. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
A tall tan fox with large, bat-like ears came walking into the infirmary. "It's about three in the morning," he replied in a deep, pleasant voice. "Time for all healers and family to go beddie bye. I'll stand watch for a while. Sasha's cutting logs back at her hut."  
  
"Gods, three in the morning?" Misty mused. "We were in there longer than I thought. And you're right Bear. I should turn in."  
  
"Sasha mumbled something about tying you to the bed, but I don't think that will be needed," Bear said.  
  
"No, it won't," Misty said. "I learned my lesson. But why is Sasha cutting logs at this hour?"  
  
"That's a figure of speech Misty," Bear said laughing. "She's asleep."  
  
"Okay, you got me," Misty said shrugging. "Call me if she doesn't wake up in two hours."  
  
"Who? Sasha? She won't be waking in two hours, believe me. She's exhausted herself."  
  
"No Bear, I meant Lupe. The anesthesia should wear off by then. If it doesn't, come and get me."  
  
"Oh. I understand. I will."  
  
"She'll probably have a sore throat from the trache tube. Give her some orange juice, and maybe some toast if she wants it. But nothing heavy."  
  
"All right. This sounds familiar. Oh yes, I've heard Sasha prescribe the same thing. You two are cut of the same cloth, but still very different. That's why you two work so well together. I'll get you if anything strange happens."  
  
"Thanks Bear." Misty said to the others, "Let's go guys. There's nothing else we can do."  
  
The rest nodded, and followed Misty out of the infirmary.  
  
  
The sun began to rise over Knothole. Sally woke up, got out of bed, and went to shower. She finished, and dried herself off. She dressed, turned on her computer, and called up some records. She began to work, when she heard a knock on her door. "Coming," she said as she left her computer, and went to the door. She opened it, and to her surprise, Sonic stood on her porch. "Well Sonic, what brings you here at this hour?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Sal, I want to talk to you," Sonic said quietly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About-what happened yesterday."  
  
"Well, this is your lucky day," Sally said sarcastically. "Because I want to talk to you about that too." She stood aside, and let Sonic in. Sonic walked into her living room, and Sally closed the door. She followed him into the living room. "Sal, I-" Sonic started to say contritely. Sally held up her hand to silence him. "Do you realize what you have done?" she asked coldly.  
  
"But-" Sonic tried to say.  
  
"Don't you give me buts!" Sally shouted. "Do you know what Misty and Sasha had to do to heal Lupe? Well do you?"  
  
"Sal I'm trying to-"  
  
"I don't care what you're trying to do! Lupe may never walk again! And all because you felt the need to 'kick some bot butt!' Because of your actions and your ego, you nearly got Lupe killed, not to mention the danger you put us all in! When are you going to grow up and realize that this war is not for you to grandstand and feed your ego?! When are you going to learn to work as a team member?!" Sally stopped shouting, and for once Sonic was at a loss for words.  
  
The silence enveloped the room. "There's one other thing you didn't consider," Sally said somewhat calmer. "Do you realize what Raurmarique is going to do to you if Lupe is paralyzed? I don't know if I could stop him from doing you bodily harm. You have made a mess of things Sonic Hedgehog. The heartbreak you've caused Raurmarique, Devin, Peter, Luna, and Erica is unforgivable. And the gods only know how Lupe's going to feel about it."  
  
They fell silent. Sonic looked at Sally, and Sally could see the hurt she caused. *Serves him right,* she thought viciously. *I should have done this a long time ago.* "Do you have anything to say?" Sally asked coldly.  
  
Sonic just hung his head, and shook it. He didn't want to admit it, but Sally was right. Sally stared at him for a few moments, then said, "Since you don't have anything to say, you are dismissed," she said finally. She went back to her computer, and totally ignored Sonic. He hung around for a few moments, then left without a single word.  
  
Outside, Sonic spotted Erica. She stood leaning against a tree, sharpening her long claws with a knife steel. With a casualness that comes with a lot of practice, she effortlessly sliced through a log about the size of the hedgehog's torso. She then turned to Sonic, flicked her claws at him, and grinned evilly. "Yo's meat," she mouthed with a frown. Sonic gulped. Very loudly.  
  
At that moment, Sally came out of her hut for her morning walk, and saw what was afoot. "If I were you Sonic," she said, "I'd find another way to my hut."  
  
Sonic looked up at Sally, but didn't say anything. He turned, and walked in the opposite direction from Erica. After he was out of sight, Erica, came over to Sally. "Couldn't help but hear yo' honey," she said. "Yo' got him good."  
  
"Yes I did," Sally replied. "He needed it. However Erica, I will not tolerate Freedom Fighters trying to intimidate each other. Sonic was wrong, yes. But you do not have the right to add fuel to the fire. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Erica replied coldly. "At least Ah'm only tryin' to scare him. Raurmarique's plannin' on rippin' him limb frum limb."  
  
"And what would that solve?" Sally asked. "Would that make Lupe walk again?"  
  
"Raur's sayin' hit'd remove a furson who takes unnecessary risks at th' expense of others. Ah think Raur's bein' kinda extreme mahself. So do th' others, but Raur's a fur in love, an' Sonic hurt his mate to be. He ain't thinkin' straight."  
  
"All of what you say is true Erica, but Raurmarique killing Sonic solves nothing. It only make Raurmarique a murderer."  
  
"Nothin' new t' him Sally. He's killed befo'.There's somethin' that keeps him frum doin' et now. He's conscious. He *knows* thet he'd be a murderer all ovah agin desipte all tha progress he'd made, and thet's why he ain't gone ahaid an' rendered ole needle-butt a corpse."  
  
"I understand that Erica. I want to talk to Raurmarique anyway. Maybe I can prevent him from doing something stupid."  
  
  
Misty lay in her bed, wide awake. She had gone to sleep two hours ago, and as tired as she was, she found sleep far away. She tossed and turned, and finally decided to check on Lupe. She got out of bed, dressed in a blue blouse and gray slacks, put on her cloak, and walked out of her hut. She took a shortcut to the infirmary, and was there in a matter of moments. She walked up the front stairs, and entered.  
  
Serena sat behind the main desk. She looked up at the sound of the front door opening, came around the desk, and said, "Hey girlfriend, how's it going?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Misty said, as she and Serena walked down the hallway. "How's Lupe?"  
  
"She's doing better," Serena said. "I just gave her some juice, and she's been talking about some things that would curl your fur."  
  
"When did she wake up?" Misty asked. "And what are you talking about 'Rena?"  
  
"On Bear's watch," Serena replied. "He gave her some juice and toast like you said to. Then I came in, and I gave her some juice too. She's real anxious to start therapy. She has some really hot plans for a certain leopard."  
  
"I don't want to know about that," Misty said with a chuckle, "but I'll go and talk to her."  
  
"It may be because she's in season like *crazy* just now," Serena said. "She'll talk your ear off about it."  
  
"I had forgotten about that," Misty said. "Maybe we can put those elevated hormones to good use." Misty entered Lupe's room. Lupe looked   
up from the bed. "Hello, Misty," she said.  
  
"Hi. How you feeling?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Better, but I still can't feel my legs," Lupe replied. An alarm went off in Misty's mind *This might be trouble,* she thought. "Well," she said after a moment's silence, "that's why I'm here." She took a sharp needle from her blouse pocket. She walked over to Lupe's bedside. Lupe couldn't see what she was doing from her face down position. Misty took the needle, and stuck it into Lupe's thigh.  
  
"OW!" Lupe screamed. "What in the hells are you doing?!"  
  
"You felt that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes! And it didn't tickle!" Lupe exclaimed.  
  
They heard Serena laughing. "I heard that all the way out here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Let's see what else you can feel," Misty said. She made several other pricks in Lupe's legs and feet, and Lupe responded with various degrees of yelping. When she was finished, Misty said, "This is good. Now let's see you wiggle your toes."  
  
"All right," Lupe said. It took a little effort, but soon had all her toes moving.  
  
"Excellent," Misty said, mightily pleased. "Now one more thing Lupe. Try to lift your legs from your hips as high as you can without straining."  
  
Lupe managed to lift her legs a few inches, held them in the air for a moment, then put them down. "Well, do I pass?" she asked.  
  
Misty was speechless. "Misty, did you hear me?" Lupe asked.  
  
"It worked," Misty said quietly. "By gods, it worked! Serena!" she exclaimed loudly. Serena came trotting in, a bewildered look on her face. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Go get Raurmarique, Devin, Peter, Erica, and Luna," Misty said, almost unable to contain her excitement. "Tell them Lupe's awake. And hurry."  
  
Serena grinned broadly. "Girlfriend, you're forgetting who you're talking to," she said, as she turned and ran out the door.  
  
"Well Lupe, it looks like we can start on your therapy later today," she said. "Do you feel up to it?"  
  
Before Lupe could answer, a crash sounded from the hall, and several groans were heard. "I told you to slow down," Serena's voice admonished.  
  
"Misty I don't understand," Lupe said. "What happened to me?"  
  
"No one told you?" Misty asked.  
  
At that moment, Raurmarique came in. "A wall fell on you," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Raurmarique knelt by Lupe's bed. "A wall fell on you, my *janera*," he said gently. "Sally and I dug you out, and got you to the hovercraft that Luna, Devin, Peter, and Erica stole, and Erica helped stabilize you."  
  
"Your spinal cord was severed in two places, and you had four shattered vertebrae," Misty explained. "I used a plant fiber that can conduct the electrical impulses of the nerves. I literally had to weave your spinal cord back together while Sasha used a spell to prevent the fibers being rejected by your body. Then Sasha reconstructed your vertebrae. And now here you are, your recovery is about to begin."  
  
"You could teach the geezers at the Healer Mage Enclave a thing or two," Raurmarique said to Misty.  
  
Misty smiled, and said, "Maybe Raurmarique. But now we have to get Lupe into physical therapy."  
  
"Can I be of help?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
Misty thought for a moment. "Not really Raurmarique," she said. "Just be as encouraging and supportive as you can. But I'm optimistic. She's got a lot of feeling, and she can move her legs fairly well, all things considered."  
  
"That I will do," Raurmarique declared.  
  
"I don't doubt it for a moment," Misty said.  
  
The rest of Lupe's company came in, and came to her bedside. "Lupe! You're doing better?" Luna exclaimed.  
  
Lupe took Luna's hand. "Yes I am," she said, as she let Luna's hand go. She looked up at Misty. "This is the second time you save my life," she said. "I can never repay you."  
  
"Yes you can," Misty replied. "Just get well and do it soon. That's my payback."  
  
Lupe smiled. "Anything to lay on my back," she said.  
  
Raurmarique kissed Lupe's cheek. "You're going to be well," he said somewhere between profound relief and unbridled happiness.  
  
Misty smiled. "I'll leave you all to talk," she said. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Snaf well, friend," Luna said.  
  
"Snaf?"  
  
"Sleep Nice And Furry. S-N-A-F," Luna explained. "Something I heard somewhere."  
  
"Oh." Misty said. "I'll see you all later." She left Lupe and her family.  
  
Lupe chuckled. "You really are a good furson," she said. "I'm glad you're part of our family."  
  
"I'm glad I'm a part of our family too," Luna said smiling. "You just get better."  
  
"I will, for all of you and myself," Lupe declared.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone shout "YEEEEEEHHAAAAA!!!" from the hallway. "What on Mobius?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
"I think Misty's celebrating," Lupe observed.  
  
"Ya think?" Luna said.  
  
"Maybe," Erica said with a shrug.  
  
"What say we leave those two alone for a bit?" Luna suggested. "After all, Raurmarique was REALLY worried about Lupe."  
  
"Okay Luna," Devin agreed. "Let's go. Lupe, we'll be back later, okay?"  
  
"All right Devin. And thank you cousin," Lupe said.  
  
"No problems," Luna said. "Don't strain yourself, 'kay?"  
  
"You're welcome Lupe," Devin said with a smile.  
  
"I won't Luna." The two couples left Raurmarique and Lupe alone. Raurmarique took Lupe's hands in his. "I was so worried for you *janera*," he said gently. "I don't know what I would have done if..."  
  
"Don't think of it *tajin*," Lupe said passionately.  
  
Raurmarique sighed, and gently nuzzled her face. "I try not to," he murmured. "And I was so angry at Sonic."  
  
"I don't understand," Lupe said. "Why were you mad at Sonic?"  
  
"It was his running off that resulted in you being where that wall could fall on you," Raurmarique explained. "I don't know how it would have turned out otherwise, but I know that you would not have been as badly hurt." Raurmarique shuddered. "You would not believe what I was wanting to do to him."  
  
"I think I can," Lupe said. "But it wouldn't have made me walk again, would it Raurmariqe?"  
  
"No *janera*, it would not," Raurmarique agreed. "It would have reduced some of the risk to the Freedom Fighters, but it would not have helped you one bit. But too many fursons look up to that braggart as a hero, and it would not have been good for my soul to do anything of that sort."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Lupe said. "The best thing to do at this point is just let it go."  
  
"I have. Especially since you are doing so well. I've missed talking to you *janera*."  
  
"And I have missed talking to you too, *tajin*."  
  
Raurmarique kneeled there holding her hand, just happy to be in her presence. He purred happily a little. Lupe sighed, and said, "I wish I could hold you close, *tajin*. I miss that already."  
  
"So do I *janera*," Raurmarique replied. "But I don't think it would do your back any good. We'll be able to do so soon, though."  
  
"You're right," Lupe said gently, "but I want you Raurmarique duRajh."  
  
Raurmarique's eyes glowed from within, and a shudder of pleasure shook him. "Do you mean that in the way I think you do?" he asked, carressing her palms with his thumbs.  
  
Lupe sighed with pleasure. "Yes," she said quietly.  
  
Raurmarique kissed Lupe gently, but smoulderingly. "the feeling is more than mutual, my *tajin*, my *janera*," he said when he broke off the kiss. "The dreams are so sweet, but I want to truly feel you in my arms at night."  
  
"As they are for me *janera*," Lupe murmured. "But until I am able, we'll have to be content with the dreams."  
  
"I know," Raurmarique said. "Until you are able?"  
  
"When I'm back on my feet," Lupe explained. "Misty said I can start physical therapy later today."  
  
Raurmarique looked at Lupe quizzically. "I know. I was here when she mentioned it," Raurmarique said. "She and Sasha did wonders. But..."  
  
"But what *tajin*?"  
  
A slightly befuddled grin crossed Raurmarique's face. "But you mean to...when you are able?"  
  
"When we have a little privacy too."  
  
Raurmarique's eyes grew wide at this. "Lupe, what of our vows?" he asked. "I know that I want us to consummate our relationship, but...oh *sahz*! Vows be damned. Already your cousins see us as mated."  
  
"They do," Lupe said. "And why shouldn't we? I've though about this before I had my accident. And the more I think about it, the more right it seems."  
  
Raurmarique sniffed Lupe's hair, and grinned. "I'll eagerly wait for you to finish your therapy," he said happily. "I'm hoping your thoughts weren't brought on by the time of the year."  
  
"No, they weren't," Lupe murmured. "I love you Raurmarique duRajh, and I want to spend my life with you."  
  
"And I love you too, Lupe Geroux," Raurmarique quietly declared. "I wish our union could last for as long as the stars. I also like your scent at this time of year. It's so...enticing." He kissed her again, and nuzzled her face. "We'll have to wait. Gods, it will be difficult."  
  
"You are right Raurmarique," Lupe sighed. "Our desires have to wait. But I don't want to."  
  
"Curly-fur planning again, Lupe?" Serena asked from the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean Serena?" Lupe said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm not telling," Serena said with a grin, "just as long as you don't do anything until AFTER the therapy." She winked, then said, "ANYway, I've got some fur curling of my own to do before Hiro goes back to Eastern."  
  
"When is Hiroshi going back Serena?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Later this afternoon," Serena replied. "Don't worry. Bear's going to be here. Sasha's still out like a light."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this 'fur curling' is something akin to mating?" Raurmarique whispered in Lupe's ear.  
  
"I get the same feeling," Lupe replied, whispering in Raurmarique's ear. Serena gazed at the two lovers for a moment, then said, "I'll be seeing you two later."  
  
"Good bye Serena," Lupe said, as Serena left. "I'm a little tired, Raurmarique."  
  
Raurmarique kissed her nose. "I'll leave you to our slumbers then, *janera*," he said gently. "Sleep well."  
  
"Good bye for now *tajin*," Lupe murmured. No sooner than she said that, Lupe closed her eyes, and was fast asleep.  
  
  
The afternoon sun shone through Misty's window. She left her home for the infirmary, taking the shortcut she had used earlier in the day. She finally had managed to sleep, and felt much better for it. As she was walking to the infirmary, she saw Sasha approaching from the opposite direction. it was then she realized that Sasha might not know how Lupe was doing. Sasha was a heavy sleeper, moreso when she expended as much energy as she did healing Lupe's spine.  
  
Sasha smiled when she saw Misty. "Hi. How are you doing?" she greeted Misty.  
  
"Just fine Sasha my friend, just fine," Mist beamed.  
  
Sasha cocked her head, and said, "You seem particularly pleased. Something go right?"  
  
"Nofur told you?"  
  
Sasha grinned sheepishly. "I've only just woke up," she said. "I'm going to check on Lupe."  
  
"Sasha," Misty said slowly, "she's going to be fine. The surgery worked."  
  
Sasha's eyes widened in wonder. "It DID?" she exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"Yes it did, by gods," Misty said. "She's going to need a lot of therapy, but she's got a lot of feeling in her legs and feet, and she can lift her legs about four or five inches."  
  
"That's amazing!" Sasha exclaimed. "But so soon after the operation? Your fibers must really work!"  
  
"They do," Misty said. "In Greenfields I did that operation several times, and the *yantha* fibers worked every time, although this was the first time I've seen a spinal cord severed in two places." Misty paused for a moment, then said, "But I couldn't have done it without you Sasha. You did a great job in there."  
  
"I was only doing my job Misty, as you were," Sasha said bashfully. "I'm just glad Lupe's going to be all right."  
  
"Me too," Misty agreed. "Let's go see our star patient. I want to get her therapy started."  
  
"Let's do," Sasha said enthusiastically. "I'm sure she's anxious to get back on her feet."  
  
The two healers walked up the stairs of the infirmary, and went in. Serena was at the front desk, and smiled when she saw them. "*Konechiwa*, Sasha-san," she said. "Welcome back to the land of the awaked."  
  
"Very funny," Sasha snorted. "How's Lupe doing? AND why didn't you go and send off Hiro?"  
  
"Afternoon, Serena," Misty said, getting a word in.  
  
"I did!" Serena exclaimed. "But...uh...we decided to keep it short."  
  
"Serena, is Lupe awake?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hi Misty," Serena said. "She was asleep when I last checked. She and Raurmarique visited for a bit, then Bear came in and covered while I saw off Hiro."  
  
"Good," Misty said. "She have any problems?"  
  
"Only with the fact that she's hampered by her injury just now."  
  
"I guess she's impatient, and wants to get back into action. I can understand that"  
  
"It's not that...exactly."  
  
Misty questioned Serena with a look.  
  
"Well...probably not the kind of 'action' you're thinking about."  
  
"There's that too, I know," Misty said with a chuckle. "I think I'll have the mess hall spike her food with *thalathain*."  
  
"That sounds familiar," Sasha said. She thought for a moment, then asked, "What's it supposed to do?"  
  
"It inhibits the hormones that cause a furson to go into season," Misty explained. "I thought she was using the *thalathain* leave I had given her before she went on this mission, but apparently she didn't."  
  
"Ah hah!" Sasha cried. "Bear told what that stuff was. Tha's why the name sounded familiar. But I saw her eat them before she left."  
  
"Generally speaking, it works," Misty said. "But a furson has to use it. I suspect Lupe decided not to use the *thalathain* after she ate the first bunch."  
  
"I don't think it's her season that's affecting her thinking for the most part," Serena interjected. "I did overhear some of it. She wants to be mated. So does Raurmarique."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful," Misty beamed. "They so obviously love each other."  
  
"True," Sasha agreed. "We ought to get started then."  
  
"Yes, let's," Misty agreed. "I think we'll start her off slowly Sasha. Basic stretching, maybe a little weight training. Then we can start her on the tank."  
  
"Yes, of course," Sasha said. They walked down the hall to Lupe's room. Lupe was wide awake, trying to make herself more comfortable. Misty and Sasha explained what the next course of her treatment would entail. "That's good," Lupe said impatiently, after they finished explaining the treatment. "Now that you know what you've got planned for me, can we get started? I *would* like to sleep on my back for a change."  
  
  
Sonic had been sneaking around Knothole all day. He did not want to run into Raurmarique. He knew the snow leopard was lusting after his blood, and he truly believed Sally wouldn't be able to stop him from doing him bodily harm.  
Sonic thought he was free and clear, because he had managed to avoid Raurmarique all day. He had thought to spend the rest of the day at The Ring Pool so as to avoid any confrontation with Raurmarique.  
  
Suddenly, with a roar that froze his blood, Raurmarique erupted from the shadow at Sonic's feet. He towered over the slight form of the frightened hedgehog, and his icy glare bored into him. "You are a disgrace to your calling, hedgehog!" Raurmarique thundered. "You claim to be a warrior, but you act like a wet-behind-the-ears trainee. You have a planet fooled, because you are NO hero!"  
  
Sonic backed away, and for the first time he noticed the odd rusty brown color of Raurmarique's hands. It was the color of dried blood. A sudden realization gripped Sonic. "You're Redhand the Slayer!" he exclaimed.  
  
Raurmarique grinned savagely. "So it is not only a lupine legend, eh? Yes youngling, I was once known by that name."  
  
"But how are you even alive?" Sonic asked. "That story's, like, ancient!"  
  
"I don't suppose you are aquatinted with Ambermane Wistra?" Raurmarique asked.  
  
"Ambermane?" Sonic mused. "Well, yeah, I know her. What's that got to do with you?"  
  
"That's a story for later, foolish hedgehog," Raurmarique growled. "This is about YOU and your constant grandstanding. Your ego trips. Especially the one that nearly cost my *janera* her life!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that the wall was going to collapse?" Sonic asked urgently.  
  
Raurmarique gave Sonic an icy look. "By thinking about the consequences of your actions, you irresponsible bastard," he growled. "That's why Sally puts so much into her plans. She is TRYING to bring all her people back alive and uninjured. But you don't go along with the plan because of your lack of patience."  
  
Sonic thought for a moment. "Raurmarique," he said slowly, "I didn't mean to hurt Lupe-or you."  
  
Raurmarique smiled slightly. "It is good that you realize your mistake Sonic," he said in almost friendly tones. "But will you learn from it? Why do you think I went off the way I did when I found Lupe?"  
  
"I don't know," Sonic said with a shrug.  
  
"Don't you have somefur you care for?" Raurmarique asked, somewhat shocked. "Somefur you can't imagine life being lived without them?"  
  
At that moment a very important thing dawned on Sonic, and that was he felt the same way about Sally as Raurmarique did about Lupe. "Yes, I do," Sonic said suddenly. "And you're right Raurmarique, I've been a bonehead."  
  
Raurmarique grinned. "More like a sneaker-head, because that's what you've been thinking with," he said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Sonic said with a laugh.  
  
"You understand? How would you have reacted if our positions were reversed, and it had been your *janera* in that pile of rubble?"   
  
"Probably the same way, I guess. What's *janera* mean anyway?"  
  
"It means 'beloved'. It's like the lupine word *tajin*, which means 'love of my life."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going back to the village. Want a lift?"  
  
"No thank you. Do you?"  
  
"No, I'll manage. I want to see Sally."  
  
Suddenly Raurmarique, a huge grin on his face, grabbed Sonic, and hoisted him high above his head. "Well then, you might want a bath first," he said as he casually tossed Sonic into the Ring Pool. "Of course you want to be presentable for the Princess."  
  
Sonic foundered in the water for a moment, then came up sputtering. "That was a dirty trick, man!" he shouted when he got his breath.  
  
"No, actually it was a *clean* trick," Raurmarique replied chuckling. "If it was a dirty trick, I would have thrown you in the mud."  
  
Sonic started at Raurmarique for a moment, then started to laugh. "All right, you win," he said. "How about helping me out?"  
  
"You do want to look good for the lady, don't you?" Raurmarique asked. He held out his hand, and braced for anything. But to his surprise, Sonic only took his hand, and hoisted himself out of the water. Raurmarique grinned when Sonic was on dry land. "A little ego is all right when you're preening for a fems attention, but that's about it," he said. "Now you need to dry off, and comb your quills."  
  
"Nah, I'll stop at my hut first," Sonic said. "And running back will dry me off."  
  
"And give your quills that windblown look that makes you so famous."  
  
"You got it," Sonic said, as he began to pump his legs. "See ya back in town. You'd better hold on to something because I'M OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Raurmarique frantically glanced around, but there was nothing handy, so he wound up being blown into the water. He came up sputtering much like Sonic, and sighed. "Oh well. I needed a bath too," he mused. He waded out of the pool. Despite being a little peeved at Sonic's trick, he had enjoyed the dip. He found it most refreshing. Not quite as cold as he liked it, but...  
  
The great snow leopard shook himself off, and started to walk back to the guest hut so he could change and go and see how Lupe was doing.  
  
Sonic ran back to Knothole, and came to a stop in front of Sally's hut. He didn't bother stopping at his own hut to comb his quills. He paused for a moment, then went up to the door an knocked.  
  
Sally opened the door, and said cooly, "Hello Sonic. What do you want?"  
  
"Sal, I have to talk to you. It's important," Sonic said urgently. Sally regarded him for a moment, then said, "All right, come in."  
  
Sonic entered the hut, and Sally closed the door behind him. She turned her icy gaze on Sonic. "Well, what do you have to say?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Hey Sal, is that anyway to greet a guy that's just met Redhand the Slayer, and lived to tell about it?" Sonic asked. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Why are you here?" Sally asked  
  
Sonic paused, searching for the right words "Sally," he said slowly, "what I did yesterday was wrong. Lupe got hurt this time, but I realized that it could have been you."  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
Sonic came closer to Sally, and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "My point is that I care about you more than anything on Mobius Sally Acorn. I love you with all my heart, and I promise I'll never put my fellow Freedom Fighters in danger again"  
  
Sally stared at Sonic in shock. She didn't know what to say. She did notice that Sonic called her Sally, which was a sign of sincerity and seriousness with Sonic. "Oh Sonic," she murmured. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes I do," Sonic replied.  
  
She gazed at him for a moment. Sonic drew her closer, and kissed her passionately. When they were done, Sally sighed happily. "You are forgiven," she said smiling.  
  
Sonic smiled, and said, "Thanks Sally."  
  
"And what was that remark about Redhand the Slayer all about?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thrown into the Ring Pool by him. He was making sure that I was presentable." Sonic winked, then said, "You've never noticed the odd color of Raurmarique's hands, have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Should I?"  
  
Sonic grinned. "Because Raurmarique is Redhand the Slayer," he said. "He's obviously reformed though. I'd say Lupe's been a good influence."  
  
"Sonic, that's impossible," Sally declared. "Redhand the Slayer lived over a thousand years ago."  
  
"So why did he mention Ambermane? Hmm... HEY! Isn't Ambermane over a thousand years old?"  
  
"Well-Sonic, you're right! How else would he know so much about Ambermane?"  
  
"So maybe he's got a spell that makes him long lived on him too."  
  
Hmm.. Interesting. It must be a powerful spell to last this long. I wonder..."  
  
"Uh...Sal? You're getting that look again," Sonic said, worried. "What are you cooking up now?"  
  
"Nothing," Sally replied "I just want to talk to a certain snow leopard."  
  
"Just don't get the idea of sending him against Robo-butt. 'kay? Back or no, Lupe will skin you alive!"  
  
"No, I won't even consider that Sonic," Sally said. "But I do want to talk to him. I'll see you later."  
  
Sally walked out the door, leaving Sonic in her hut."Sure thing Sal, " Sonic said, a bit giddily. "By the ring pool tonight? IhopeIhopeIhope!"  
  
"Yeah Sonic. I've got to get going," Sally called as she rushed away.  
  
  
Sasha and Misty watched as Lupe completed her exercises. Both were nearby in case something happened, but they were both delighted with the progress Lupe had made. Misty came over to Lupe and said, "Well, you're making fantastic progress Lupe I think we can get you started working in the tank."  
  
"I've heard you mention that before Misty. What is it?" Lupe inquired.  
  
"That's why you installed what looks like a swimming pool in the infirmary?" Sasha asked "I thought it was for the dolphin healers."  
  
"No, but it could be used for that," Misty said. "What we do Lupe, is we put you in a harness to keep you upright, and you walk."  
  
"And how is this going to help?" Lupe asked.  
  
Sasha thought for a moment then said, "Resistance? I've known the dolphins to put fursons going through physical therapy into scuba gear, and have them walk at the bottom of the tank."  
  
"I have too, Sasha," Misty said. "I've studied this method, but by doing it this way, you don't have to take a fur to the bottom, and I think that because their feet aren't touching the bottom, they work their legs harder."  
  
"You've been to Mist?" Sasha asked, rather confused.  
  
"No, but I have been to Seaview," Misty replied. "They have dolphin healers there."  
  
"So THAT'S where they go."  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"I thought it impolite to ask."  
  
"Sasha, you can ask me anything that comes to mind."  
  
"Okay. It's good to have that permission. You have to be careful about that sort of thing in Mist, though There are rouge wizards that can use that information. That's why I never asked you about your...past."  
  
"I know Sasha."  
  
"So when do I start working in the tank?" Lupe asked to change the subject.  
  
"How do you feel now?" Misty asked. "We don't want you overdoing it."  
  
Lupe shrugged. "I think I can handle it."  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" Raurmarique asked from the door.  
  
"No Rarmarique, come in," Misty said. Raurmarique walked in the room, and looked at the equipment. "Hmm... looks like the training room way back when," he observed.  
  
"I know it's a little primitive, but Rotor's done a fantastic job keeping us equipped, all things considered."  
  
Raurmarique went to the parallel bars. He smiled as he did a handstand on the bars for a good stretch. "Hm. That's good," he said. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"We were discussing the next phase of my therapy."  
  
Raurmarique felt his vertebrae pop as he continued to stretch on the bars. He dismounted, and stood up. "Really? Does it involve that aquarium?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it does," Misty replied. She briefly explained to Raurmarique the use of the tank.  
  
"Ah. A very sound theory," Raurmarique said when Misty finished her explanation. "Sounds like something done at Seaview."  
  
"You've been there?" Misty asked.  
  
"Once, long ago," Raurmarique said. "I wish I had been able to stay, though. It is a very peaceful place."  
  
"Hopefully Robotnik hasn't discovered it yet."  
  
"May the gods protect and defend it."  
  
At that moment, Sally walked in the physical therapy room. "Hi everyfur," she said. "How are you doing Lupe?"  
  
"Better Sally, thanks," Lupe replied.  
  
"You two have worked a miracle," Sally said to Sasha and Misty.  
  
"Hardly that Sally," Sasha said blushing. "WE were just doing our jobs, and made Lupe well again. We worked together to heal a friend. And that's what we did."  
  
"Just good, sound, healing practices," Misty chimed in. "And two fursons who have complementary methods."  
  
"Well, I still think it's a miracle," Sally said firmly.  
  
"Sally Acorn, if it were a miracle, then Lupe would be able to walk without the therapy," Sasha chided.  
  
"Hey Sally," Misty interjected, "I'm glad you're here. There are some things I'd like to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure Misty," Sally said. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Let's go down to my office," Misty replied. "Sasha, would you take over for a few minutes?"  
  
Sasha nodded, and said, "All right Misty. Okay Lupe, let's get you strapped in, and in the tank."  
  
"I'll get in with her," Raurmarique volunteered.  
  
"There's some swim trunks in the locker behind that screen in the corner by the tank," Sasha said. "There should be a pair that fits you, Raurmarique."  
  
Sally followed Misty down the hallway to Misty's office. Misty walked behind her desk, while Sally took one of the two chairs in front of the desk. When they were settled, Sally asked, "So what's on your mind, Misty?"  
  
Misty paused for a moment before replying. "Sally," she said after a moment of silence, "yesterday could have been a disaster for us. A lot of furs could have died. It was pure luck that Serena and Adara were able to come and help. And Hiroshi wound up here strictly by accident."  
  
"I know it was hard on you all Misty," Sally said.  
  
"The thing is Sally, we can't depend on things being quiet back east so Serena can come. Or Sasha's mother being available, or Hiroshi getting caught in Serena's teleport circle."  
  
"That's how he got here?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yes, I told you he got here by accident," Misty said.  
  
Sally thought for a moment, then asked, "What can I do for you and Sasha?"  
  
"I'd like a few more healers," Misty said, "but I don't think Mist would said anyfur."  
  
"Well, what can we do?"  
  
"Two things," Misty said. "Number one: we start training furs who go on missions regularly in basic first aid. Second, I go with the team that's going on a mission."  
  
"Why not send Sasha?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "That's not an option because her empathy amplifies the fear and despair in Robotropolis," Misty explained. "Her sanity would be at an extreme risk. She told me about the only time she had been there. It was horrifying."  
  
"I see," Sally said. "But could you keep up with a highly mobile team?"  
  
"That brings me to a third point," Misty said. "That fancy new hovercraft that Erica, Luna, and the Lupos brothers stole could be used to pick up anyfur who might be injured."  
  
Sally thought for a few moments. "I think training furs in first aid is a great idea," she said finally. "But I'm not sure about the rest of it Misty."  
  
"We might save a few more lives Sally," Misty pointed out. "All I ask is that you think about it for a few days."  
  
"All right," Sally said as she got out of her chair, "I'll think about it Misty."  
  
"Thank you Sally."  
  
"You're welcome Misty. I have to go. I need to talk to Raurmarique."  
  
"Okay Sally. I'll see you later."  
  
"See you Misty." Sally left Misty's office. When she was gone, Misty sighed heavily. *I just hope she sees my point,* she thought.  
  
  
Sally walked down the hallway to the physical therapy room. A she entered she saw Raurmarique encouraging Lupe, who was kicking her legs in the tank. "Guess I'm making waves now," Lupe said to no one in particular. A look of surprise came to her face. "Did I just say   
that?" She shook her head. "Gods, Luna's humor is catching."  
  
Raurmarique groaned. "Just keep at it *janera*," he said. "You are doing fine."  
  
"I will *tajin*," Lupe replied. "Misty wasn't kidding when she said this would make me work my legs."  
  
"How's she doing, Raurmarique?" Sally called up to Raurmarique, whose head was visible above the top of the tank.  
  
"Simply wonderful, Sally," Raurmarique replied. "The operation must have been extremely successful for her to have made such progress."  
  
Sally smiled, and said, "I'm sure she wants to get back to the pack."  
  
"True," Raurmarique agreed. "The need her guidance and level headedness."  
  
"Yes of course." Sally paused for a moment, then said, "Raurmarique, can I talk to you privately for a moment?"  
  
Raurmarique gave Sally a quizzical look. "Certainly," he said. Misty entered the room in a swimsuit. "I'll take over, Raurmarique. I have to get in the tank with Lupe to show her a new exercise."  
  
Raurmarique climbed out of the tank, the water streaming down his well built body. "All right, Misty," he said. Just as Misty climbed up the steps to the platform, Raurmarique shook himself vigorously, sending water flying in all directions. "Hey! Watch it Raurmarique!" Sally exclaimed.  
  
"Whoops. Heh, heh, sorry," Raurmarique said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Misty tossed Sally a towel from a hamper at the foot of the stairs. "Here you go Sally," she said.  
  
"Thanks Misty," Sally replied. She dried herself off, and tossed the towel in another hamper. "Come on, Raurmarique," she said.  
  
Raurmarique grabbed a towel, and dried his fur off, moving behind the screen to change. Wet fur was not very concealing. When he was dried and dressed, Raurmarique followed Sally into the hallway. When they were out of earshot of the therapy room, Sally turned to him and asked, "Raurmarique, what did you say to Sonic?"  
  
"I merely explained why I was so furious with him," Raurmarique explained. "Did I err, your Highness?"  
  
"No, I certainly can understand your anger," Sally said. "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me? For what? All I did was scare the living shit out of him before reasoning with him about why I was so angry. He could see it my way, especially when I asked about his actions if our positions had been reversed. He said he'd probably do the same thing."  
  
"I see. Well, I don't know exactly what you said or did, but it worked. He seems to have changed a little."  
  
"Time will tell, your Highness."  
  
"He did admit some things that he should have a long time ago. And I know Sonic well enough to know when something has touched him deeply. Or scared him into changing."  
  
Raurmarique bowed. "I'm glad to have helped you, your Highness," he said.  
  
"You have Raurmarique," Sally said smiling. "And please, call me Sally."  
  
"If that is your wish Sally, then I will do so," Raurmarique said. "I was in service to royalty in my past, but none quite like you."  
  
"That was a nice thing to say Raurmarique," Sally said. "Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome," Raurmarique replied. He winked, then added, "Good luck with-what does Erica call him? Ah yes, 'prickle butt'."  
  
Sally laughed. "Something like that," she said. She patted Raurmarique's arm, then said, "I'll see you later." She walked off down the hallway toward the main door. Raurmarique waved to her as she walked away.  
  
  
Bunnie walked toward the mess hall. She was supposed to meet Erica for lunch ten minutes ago, and she was late. As she reached the mess hall, she saw Sonic coming from the opposite direction. "Hey Bunnie! Wait up!" Sonic called.  
  
Bunnie stopped outside the mess hall and asked, "Whut d'ya want Sonic?"  
  
"C'mon Bunnie, cut me a break," Sonic pleaded.  
  
"Y'all din't give Lupe a break," Bunnie said with hostility.  
  
"Bunnie I-"  
  
"Ya know Sonic, ya shouldn't be tryin' to apologizin' t' me, y'all oughta be apologizin' t' Lupe." With that, Bunnie walked away.  
  
Sonic watched her enter the mess hall. *She's right*, he thought. He took a deep breath, then sped off in the direction of the infirmary.  
  
  
Lupe lay on her bed reading a book on eastern Mobian religions. She was engrossed in the book when she saw something pass her doorway. She looked up, and saw Sonic standing by the door. "H-H-H-hello L-L-Lupe," he said nervously.  
  
"Hello Sonic," Lupe said warmly. "How are you?"  
  
Sonic scuffed a sneaker against the floor, then said, "I'm okay, I guess. I've been feeling kinda low, though."  
  
"And why is that?" Lupe asked.  
  
Sonic knelt by Lupe's bedside. "Lupe," he said quietly, "I never meant for you to get hurt. I made a bonehead move. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Lupe smiled. "I forgave you even as you asked Sonic," she said kindly. "I knew you never intended to hurt me. But you have to learn to work with others Sonic. Next time it might be Sally under a pile of rubble."  
  
"I know. Raurmarique pointed that out to me," Sonic said.  
  
"I know he did. He told me as much."  
  
"I feel awful that this happened to you Lupe. I promise you I'll learn to work with others."  
  
"I have every confidence you will Sonic."  
  
Sonic got to his feet. "I have to go Lupe," he said.  
  
"Good bye for now Sonic," Lupe replied. Sonic smiled at Lupe, then turned and left.  
  
  
Luna looked beneath the hover-tank at the walrus on the creeper as he scooted around beneath it. Sally had given Rotor the job of analyzing the new hover, and assigned the Lupos brothers, and Luna to assist him. Rotor let out a long whistle, then said, "This thing is like nothing I've ever seen."  
  
"Isn't that why they call it a prototype?" Luna asked thoughtfully.  
  
"True Luna," Rotor replied, "but Robotnik has made some major improvements in this thing."  
  
"Uh...if it's like nothing you've ever seen before, then how do you know that he's made improvements on it?" Luna asked, confused.  
  
"Experience, Luna," Rotor said, as he stuck his head out from under the hover. "Robotnik's been pretty consistent in his designs. It's called 'standardization'." He ducked back under the hover.  
  
"Oh," Luna said. "Maybe he figured out his 'standardization' wasn't working, and decided to go with something else."  
  
"You might be right, Luna," Rotor said. "Take these thrusters. They're a lot bigger, which means they can lift a whole lot more than the old model."  
  
"Devin thinks Robo-butt was planning on using it for, like, really heavy strike missions against Knothole and other places."  
  
Rotor slid out from under the hover, and stood up. "Well, there was a large cache of weapons on board." He looked up at the cargo door, and called up to the hover, "Devin, have you and Peter finished the weapons inventory?"  
  
Devin stuck his head out of the cargo door. "Almost Rotor," he said, "but we've found something new."  
  
"I'll be right up," Rotor said. He climbed into the hover, while Luna effortlessly sprung up into the hover. "Whatch find, Dev?" she asked curiously.  
  
Devin stood there, holding a large weapon. "This. I can't figure this thing out," he said in vexation.  
  
"Whoa, what's that Devin?" Rotor asked as he climbed in the hover.  
  
"I was hoping you'd know," Devin replied.  
  
"Whoo! Nifty!" Luna exclaimed as she grabbed the gun, hopped out of the hover, and ran outside.  
  
"Nope, I've never seen anything like that," Rotor said, as they watch Luna take off with the weapon. "Luna, be careful!" Rotor called after her. "That thing might not be safetied."  
  
Luna carefully placed the weapon on a table that had a collection of tools on it. She started to look around Rotor's workshop for some scrap metal that she could use for a target. Devin and Rotor climbed out of the hover-tank. "What are you going to do Luna?" Devin asked.  
  
"I was going to see what it does," Luna replied. "Uh...Rotor? Why don't you find some stuff I can use as a target? I don't know which of this stuff you might be using."  
  
"I don't know," Rotor said dubiously. "I think Sally ought to take a look at it first. She knows a lot about weapons."  
  
"Oh, all right," Luna said, disappointed. "But isn't Sally busy, though?" she said suddenly, and brightly. "I mean, this would be a bit quicker, and if it's really powerful, you'll be getting some melted metal out of the deal." She smiled. Luna had this way of smiling innocently, even though one knew she wasn't. Rotor looked at Devin who said, "What harm can it do, Rotor?"  
  
Rotor hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well, all right. You can use that pile of scrap metal." He pointed to a pile of metal about twenty feet away that was just in front of a large oak tree.  
  
"Oh goody!" Luna exclaimed impishly. She picked up the weapon, checked it to be sure she was pointing it in the *RIGHT* end at the pile, and started to aim. "This is a real blast!" she quipped as she squeezed the trigger.  
  
The result scared ten years off all three Freedom Fighters. Luna squeezed the trigger once, but the weapon fired six blasts in rapid succession, obliterating the pile of metal, and taking out a good sized chunk of the tree behind it. There was dead silence for a moment, and the next thing they knew, the tree tottered, then fell, just missing Rotor's workshop by inches. Luna didn't see any of this because the force of the recoil from the weapon threw her on her back.  
  
There was dead silence again after the tree was down. Luna sat up, and surveyed the damage. "Oops," she said sheepishly.  
  
Devin jumped out of the hover where he and Rotor had taken cover. "Luna, are you all right?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Oh no, Sally's going to kill me," Rotor groaned.  
  
Luna lept up, quickly put the weapon back on the table, and backed away until she was standing by Devin. "Uh...yeah," she said, as if she were unsure of herself. They heard the sound of running feet. Devin turned, and saw Misty running toward them. "What in the hells happened?" Misty demanded.  
  
"Me an' my big mouth," Luna said shaking. She threw her arms around Devin, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Um, we were testing one of the weapons we found on the hovercraft, and, um, well, it sort of got out of hand," Devin explained.  
  
"Who fired the weapon?" Misty asked.  
  
Luna looked shamefacedly at Misty and raised a hand. "I only meant for the scraps to be blasted," she said crestfallen.  
  
"Are you all right Luna? Anything hurt?" Misty asked.  
  
Luna was still trying to hide in Devin's arms. "I'm a little shook up," she said quietly. "I learned to fall in the Combine."  
  
"Humor me Luna," Misty said. "Let me check you out."  
  
Luna timidly stepped away from Devin, and murmured, "Okay." Misty checked Luna over, gently probing with her fingers. When she probed Luna's left shoulder, she said, "Hmm, looks like you've sprained your shoulder." She pressed the injured shoulder a bit harder, and asked, "How's that feel?"  
  
"OW! That hurt!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"Devin, take her over to the infirmary," Misty said. "Sasha'll take care of her."  
  
"Okay Misty," Devin replied. "Come on, Luna."  
  
"Okay Dev," Luna said glumly. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Devin said.  
  
Suddenly Luna brightened, and said, "Hey, we can see Lupe while we're there."  
  
Devin kissed Luna's cheek. "You are something else," he said warmly.  
  
Luna giggled, and kissed Devin on the lips. "You're not so bad yourself *tajin*," she said.  
  
Misty looked at the damage, as several other furs came by to see what happened, one of which was Erica. "Luks lahk ole Luna dun an' did it agin," Erica said to Misty.  
  
"She sure did," Misty said. "Hey Rotor, do you have any chainsaws in your workshop?"  
  
"Yeah," Rotor said. "I'll go get them." He rushed off to his workshop. "Wahl, I ain't doin' anythin' riaght now," Erica said. She went and climbed up the tree. She stood on it, and started slicing it with her claws. "Thanks Erica," Misty said. "Rotor'll be out in a minute to help." Misty started to walk away, shaking her head. "Never a dull moment with Luna around," she mused, as she walked back to the infirmary.  
  
  
Sasha had just finished looking in on Lupe and was going back to the stores to do an inventory, when Luna and Devin came in. Luna looked half cheerful, half ashamed, a sight seen only on that particular fur. Devin, on the other hand, looked very concerned. Sasha looked at them. "Luna? Devin?" she said, 'what's wrong? How can I help?'  
  
Devin said, "Luna sprained her shoulder firing one of the weapons that we found on the new hovercraft," Devin explained.  
  
"I felled a tree too," Luna said, still somewhat ashamed.  
  
"As long as you did not intend to Luna," Sasha said kindly. "Now let's see about this shoulder." Sasha examined Luna's shoulder using her healing powers. "Yes, it is sprained," Sasha said. "I can heal it now, or let you do it the natural way."  
  
"Would you heal it now?" Luna asked.  
  
"All right," Sasha said. "I can understand you not wanting to put ice on it for days." She laid her hands on Luna's injured shoulder, and slowly, gently, eased the tension from the ligaments, and ceased the pain. "Ahh," Luna sighed, "that feels much better."  
  
"Thank you so much Sasha," Devin said.  
  
"Thanks a lot. That really helped," Luna added.  
  
Sasha nodded. "You're welcome," she said. "You want to go and see Lupe while you're here? She would like to see some others of her family besides Raurmarique."  
  
"That's a good idea Sasha," Devin said." Come on Luna, let's go."  
  
Luna skipped ahead, and peeked into Lupe's room to check if she was awake. She saw that Raurmarique was sitting beside Lupe's bed, and they were talking. Raurmarique noticed Luna when she entered. "Good afternoon, Luna," he said.  
  
"Hiya Raurmarique," Luna replied. "Hi Lupe. You doin' all right?"  
  
"Hello Luna," Lupe said smiling. "Hello Devin," she said as Devin walked in the room.  
  
"How are you feeling today Lupe?" Devin asked.  
  
"Good, but I wish Misty would let me sleep on my back," she said somewhat wistfully.  
  
"She's being careful with you, huh?" Luna said.  
  
"Yes she is," Lupe said. "But I can understand the why of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she doesn't want to ruin all the work she and Sasha did," Devin said.  
  
"That is true," Raurmarique said. "I don't want to see it reversed, either."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that," Luna said.  
  
"I know, Raurmarique," Devin said. "So what kind of therapy are you doing, Lupe?"  
  
"Well, basically Misty's got me exercising my legs in the pool, and some weight training."  
  
"Exercising in the pool?" Devin said dubiously. "What good is that?"  
  
Luna elbowed him. "Plenty," she said. "The water provides resistance, and she's not putting any strain on her legs and back too soon."  
  
"Ah, now I understand," Devin said.  
  
They talked for a while, mainly about what needed to be done when they returned to the lair, and what each one of them wanted to do. "And I am going to make sure you two have a few days together," Lupe said.  
  
"Kewl," Luna said, grinning. "You going to do the same for Pete and Scratch?"  
  
"As far as I know, Peter and Erica are going to be staying here," Lupe said. "And I think they have had some time alone together." Before anyfur could say anything further, Misty walked in, and said, "Um, Devin, Luna, Sally wants to talk to you both."  
  
Luna blinked, and her ears went down. "Uh oh," she uttered in a voice, for all the world like a school-child that's about to go to the principal.  
  
"Well, we might as well get this over with," Devin said. He gently squeezed Luna's shoulder. Luna nodded, and rose with her mate. They followed Misty to Sally's hut. They stopped at the door of Sally's hut. Misty turned to Luna, and said, "Luna, I know what you did was...not the smartest thing to do. But I want you to know I'll help you as much as I can, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Luna said shyly. "Thanks."  
  
"All right, let's go in," Misty said. She knocked on the door, and they could hear Sally call from inside, "Come in."  
  
Misty opened the door, and Luna peeked in nervously. "Come in Luna," Sally said. "Is Devin with you?"  
  
Luna timidly entered Sally's hut. "Yes Sally," she murmured. "He's just outside."  
  
"Tell him to come in too Luna," Sally said.  
  
Luna turned to Devin, and said, "She wants to see you too. I don't know why, though. It was my fault."  
  
"All right," Devin said quietly. He walked in behind Luna, and Misty followed him. "You were wanting to see us?" Luna asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes I did Luna," Sally replied. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened out there today."  
  
"I was checking out an unknown weapon that Rotor and Devin found in the hover," Luna began. "I was aiming it at a pile of scrap metal that Rotor said was okay to shoot at. I only squeezed the trigger once. Honest. It must fire successive charges or something because it blasted six time. It destroyed the scraps, and part of the tree."  
  
"I see," Sally said.  
  
"Sally, may I say something?" Misty asked.  
  
Sally was a bit puzzled at Misty's request. "If you think you have anything to say that's relevant to this incident Misty, please do," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Misty said. "Sally, what Luna shot off today was a model five gatlin laser cannon."  
  
"And how did you come to that conclusion Misty?" Sally asked.  
  
"Well," Misty began, "when I was young, my brothers would come home on leave from the Royal Guards, and often they would bring with them technical manuals that they had to study."  
  
"But what does this have to do with this incident?"  
  
"Simply this Sally. Once when my brothers brought their work home with them, I took the liberty of reading one of these manuals. And I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that what Luna fired today was a gatlin laser cannon. Think of Mobian military history Sally. This weapon wasn't designed to be fired from the shoulder. It was made to be fired from a gun mount. Luna's a pretty sturdy femme. It would take a lot to for a weapon to knock her on her back, and sprain her shoulder."  
  
"That was an antique gun?" Luna asked in wonder.  
  
"Not exactly," Misty replied. "When Robotnik took over, he most likely kept any weapon design files he could get his grubby hands on. "  
  
"Then why did it look so new, and why did it have a shoulder pad and pistol grip for the trigger?" Luna asked, now thoroughly confused.  
  
"The design is old, but the weapon was recently made," Misty explained. "As for the shoulder pad, it may be that there's a tripod or some other such portable gun mount on the hover somewhere so a furson could fire it in a prone position. The pistol grip just makes it easier to control when you're sweeping an area with laser fire."  
  
"But Misty, I didn't see any way to mount it," Luna protested. "It didn't have any place beneath it where you could attach a mount. And you usually need something like that to do so. Either that or a mount with a cradle. I didn't see one of those either. Did you Dev?"  
  
"No, but I really didn't look that close either," Devin said.  
  
"That's because the mount coupling is in the bottom of the pistol grip, or just in front of it," Misty said.  
  
Luna scratched her head. "Oh," she said simply. "I still wonder. The madman has got some pretty weird stuff."  
  
"It could be he modified the design for his bots to carry, and it doesn't need to be mounted," Misty pointed out.  
  
"All this still doesn't alter the fact that furs could have been hurt today," Sally interjected. "And besides Luna, you're a battlemage. I would think you would have known better than to discharge an energy weapon in a crowded area."  
  
"Wait a minute Sally," Misty interrupted. "She fired it away from the main village at a pile of scrap metal. The weapon is that powerful that it melted the metal and took out the tree. These weapons are more than capable of doing that."  
  
"I'm so sorry about this Sally, I really am" Luna said truly contrite. "I didn't mean to do anyfur harm."  
  
"I understand that," Sally said sternly. "But now, I'll give my judgment." She paused for a moment, and gazed at Luna, who hung her head, and had her ears down. "It's obvious," Sally began, "that you didn't intend to do any harm Luna. With that in mind, I will say this to you: in the future, do not handle any weapons that you are not familiar with. I forgive you for this incident. Do not let it happen again."  
  
Luna lifted her head, and her ears came halfway up. "I will not," she said contritely. "Thank you. I won't. I give you my word."  
  
Sally smiled. "I know you won't," Sally said. "You and Devin can go. Misty I want to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Sally," Misty said. Luna and Devin walked out the door, holding each other, relieved that Sally had been so forgiving. Misty closed the door behind them, and Sally said, "She's a handful Misty. But she's a good furson."  
  
"She really is Sally," Misty said. "You have to give her a little slack because she and Devin were recently mated."  
  
"Well, that explains some things," Sally said with a chuckle.  
  
"It does. She's madly in love," Misty said. She paused for a moment, then asked, "So what did you want to see me about, Sally?"  
  
"I want you and Sasha to start scheduling classes in basic first aid," Sally explained. "Be sure that Terry doesn't know about it though."  
  
"Why's that Sally?" Misty asked.  
  
"One: he already knows first aid. Two, you won't have to worry about him flirting with the femmes in your classes."  
  
"Good idea, Sally. He really is a terrible flirt. He's made a few passes at me, but I don't take him seriously. What about the rest of my ideas?"  
  
Sally paused, thinking for a moment. "I really don't want you or any of the other healers in harms way," she said slowly. "On the other hand, you once told me that the faster a patient can be treated, the better his chances are for recovery. So as soon as we can learn how all the new things on the hover work, I will set up a system for using the hover to evacuate causalities."  
  
Before Misty could comment, a russet and white streak dashed into the hut through the window. "Terry! What are you doing?" Sally exclaimed.  
  
"Oi's dunna roightly knoe mum," Terry replied, terrified. "Som'ow Oi's got these two wolves roight mad a' me."  
  
"Oh no, not Peter and Devin," Misty said.  
  
Sally just held her stomach and gritted her teeth to keep from bursting out laughing. Misty shook her head, and said, "Terry, you have got to learn not to flirt with every femme you see. It's going to get you into real trouble one of these days."  
  
"Oi's woul'nea flertin'! Honest!" Terry protested.  
  
"Sure you weren't," Misty drawled  
  
Luna peeked in the window. "No, he just said my eyes were like molten silver," she said, trying to aid Terry. "I can't imagine why Dev would get angry about an observation of aesthetics." Misty and Sally both looked at Terry. "He said some very flattering stuff to Scratch, too, " she added thoughtfully.  
  
"What did you say to Erica, Terry?" Misty asked.  
  
"Uh...weel..." Terry stammered.  
  
Before Misty could get an answer out of Terry, Devin and Peter burst through the door. "Get over here kid. We want to talk to you. Now!" Peter ordered.  
  
Terry peeked from the behind the desk where he had taken refuge. "Cush la MacCree," he gulped, "'tis nea place t' ge' goin'."  
  
"I said NOW!" Peter shouted.  
  
Terry gulped again, and he hesitantly came out from behind the desk, and grinned ingratingly. "'Ow canna Oi be a helpin' ye, sor?"  
  
"What's going on, Peter?" Sally asked. "Aside from Terry being Terry. I guess we should have warned you about him."  
  
"Warned? Warned doesn't even begin to cover it," Devin stated.  
  
Terry adjusted a wrist band, and looked more than a little embarrassed. "He said to Erica that her eyes were like water under clear blue skys," Peter said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, and he told Luna her eyes were like molten silver," Devin added.  
  
"Don' ye thin so?" Terry asked innocently.  
  
"Guys, he meant no harm. Really," Misty said.  
  
"I don't think a little kid should be making passes at a mated femme," Devin said hotly.  
  
Terry hemphed, then said, "Jest poetical observations, they were."  
  
From the door someone said, "Oh please. Oi's knew ye'd ne a-gettin' yeself inna trouble, Terry."  
  
They all looked toward the door, and a hedgehog-mink hybred wearing shorts and work boots walked in.   
  
"Hello DJ," Sally said.  
  
"'ello mum," DJ said to Sally. DJ said to Devin and Peter, "Sorry this fool ruined yer days sors. He tis a bloody lot o' trouble sometimes."  
  
"Oh really?" Devin said. "Well, he's going to do that to the wrong fem one day, and she or her mate might smack him around."  
  
"Devin's right Terry," Sally said. "Apologize to Devin and Peter."  
  
"Oi's sorry sors," Terry said apologetically. "Oi be a guess' tha Oi should be a watchin' me muzzle a bit more in tha future."  
  
"You got that right, kid," Devin grumbled.  
  
"C'mon ye blatherskite," DJ said sternly. "Yer a-goin' t' tha gardens where Oi canna be keepin' an eye on ye."  
  
"Thank you DJ," Sally said.  
  
"Nea a problem Sally," DJ replied. Peter started to chuckle as he remembered something. "You're DJ?" he asked. "The one Linda keeps   
chattering on about?"  
  
"Aye,"DJ said. "Wha' o' it?"  
  
"Nothing," Peter said. "Just wanting to know."  
  
Misty watch DJ and Terry leave. She sighed, and said, "Well, I have work to do. I'll see you later Sally."  
  
"Bye Misty," sally said.  
  
  
Raurmarique, Luna, Erica, Peter, and Devin watched as Sasha rolled Lupe up to the parallel bars. They all sat nearby, ready to offer words of encouragement and love to their kinsfur as she readied herself to take her first steps since she was buried in the rubble. Misty walked in the therapy room just as Sahsa was finishing getting Lupe to the parallel bars. "Oh good, I'm not late," she said. "I didn't want to miss your first steps, Lupe."  
  
"I'm not sure about this Misty," Lupe said nervously.  
  
"You can do it Lupe, Misty said." Don't you want to sleep on your back?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well, let's get you up and walking." Raurmarique rose, and walked toward the opposite end. "Would you care for a goal *janera*?" he said. He stood at the end of the bars, and added, "I'm waiting for you, Lupe."  
  
Lupe smiled as she held the bars. "All right Raurmarique," she said. "For you *tajin*." Raurmarique watched as Lupe pulled herself out of the wheelchair, and supported herself on the bars. Misty said, "All right Lupe. I want you to walk. Go slowly, and if you fell dizzy or faint, let us know."  
  
"Don't worry Misty, I will," Lupe said.  
  
"Go ahead and walk to Raurmarique," Misty said.  
  
Raurmarique watched intently as Lupe slowly lifted one foot, than the other. As she slowly made her way to Raurmarique, he said, "You are doing well, *janera*." Several minutes later, Lupe reached Raurmarique."  
  
"All right! You did it!" Misty exclaimed, as Devin, Peter, and Luna let out howls of joy. Erica whooped, and jumped around like she had drank several gallons of coffee.  
  
Raurmarique dipped his head down, and kissed his mate to be. "You were fabulous my love," he said happily. "You will be walking in no time."  
  
"We did it Sasha! We did it, by gods!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"We did! We truly did!" Sasha exclaimed, unable to contain her joy any longer.  
  
Misty was first to recover from their celebration. "All right, let's see you walk back," she said.  
  
"Hey Raurmarique," Luna said, "why don't you go to the other end?"  
  
"Shall I?" Raurmarique asked Misty, his eyes dancing with delight.  
  
"Of course you should, silly cat," Misty said.  
  
Raurmarique chuckled, and moved to the opposite end of the bars. He grinned at his beloved, and gave her a comical "come hither" look. Lupe smiled in return. She proceeded to walk a little faster to Raurmarique. Sasha watched, somewhat worried, but yet amused. "Now why haven't they thought of that?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Though of what Sasha?" Misty asked.  
  
"Having the mate of the fur undergoing therapy with them during it's duration," Sasha replied. "Or in this case, the beloved."  
  
"No need to rush *janera*," Raurmarique said to Lupe. "I will not be going anywhere."  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she realized the implications of what Sasha was saying. "Good question, Sasha," Misty said. "I really don't know."  
  
"You see it helps," Sasha said. "Quite a bit, in fact."  
  
"Believe me *tajin*, I couldn't even if I wanted to," Lupe said to Raurmarique.  
  
"It sure does," Misty said. "Sasha, this is one for the books."  
  
Sahsa knew what Misty was referring to. When they first started to work together, they agreed that any discoveries they made, the would write it down, and share it with other healers when the war was over. "It is indeed," Sasha said thoughtfully. "But only if they're supportive,  
and do not tell the healer how to heal."  
  
"She's walking back," Luna said. "She's great!"  
  
"Absolutely," Misty said. "Well Sasha, how about some dinner tonight to celebrate? I'll cook."  
  
"You cook vegetarian?" Sasha asked, surprised.  
  
"Sure I do," Misty said. "After Serena comes on we'll go, okay?"  
  
Sasha grinned. "Sounds terrific," she said. "Maybe we can exchange recipes. I've got a wonderful one for stir-fry."  
  
"Okay. I'd like that," Misty said. "I was going to make my vegetable casserole."  
  
Lupe reached Raurmarique, and he kissed her even longer for her trip. "That sounds heavenly," Sahsa said fascinated. "Whoops. Our friends may be getting hungry, too."  
  
"All right Raurmarique, that's enough of that," Misty said jokingly. "Lupe has work to do."  
  
"Hemph. Spoilsport," Raurmarique joked.  
  
"Don't worry *tajin*. We'll have plenty of time for that," Lupe said. As soon as Lupe made it to the end of the bars, Luna had grabbed Devin around the neck and kissed him, while Erica was jumping up and down in a display of lapine energy, and Peter grinned like crazy. "You are right *janera*," Raurmarique said to Lupe. "But it still so nice."  
  
"Well, do you feel like trying again, Lupe?" Misty asked.  
  
"Absolutely Misty," Lupe replied. "I enjoy your and Sasha's company, but I have to think about getting back to the pack."  
  
"Keep making this kind of progress and you'll be walking out of her in no time Lupe," Misty said.  
  
"We called them," Luna interjected. "To be sure that they knew what had happened, and why we were taking so long. Good thing we did. They were worried." Luna paused, looked at Devin. "Just wish it hadn't been that dork Samson who answered," she grumbled.  
  
"Oh? And what did Samson have to say?" Lupe asked.  
  
"He made another pass at me, the jerk," Luna said sourly. "I threatened to skin him alive if he tried anything."  
  
"Yo's should ha' *SEEN* it honey," Erica said laughing, 'she was actin' lahk she's psychotic."  
  
"That tears it," Lupe declared. "I've had it with his constantly trying to mate with every femme he sees."  
  
"He'd better keep his distance from Luna. I'll kill him if I have to."  
  
"Oh, then I should have threatened his melhood?" Luna asked brightly.  
  
"What melhood?" Devin replied.  
  
Luna goosed Devin. "That."  
  
"OW! That hurt!"  
  
"Really? I'm sorry, *tajin*."  
  
"It's all right. No damage done."  
  
"We'll check it later," Luna said, grinning impishly.  
  
Devin grinned in return. "Fine with me," he said.  
  
"Is it me, or has the temperature risen?" Raurmarique asked, as he moved to the end of the bars.  
  
"Oopsie. Heh," Luna said, embarrassed.  
  
Erica laughed. "Okay, yo' two, calm down," she said. "We's got a cousin t' encourage."  
  
Lupe, to her credit, kept walking until she began to get tired. She stopped at one end of the bars, and said, "Well, I think that's about all for me Misty. My legs are starting to hurt."  
  
Raurmarique lifted Lupe, and held her in his arms. "If I might assist you my *janera*," he offered.  
  
"All right Lupe," Misty said. "We'll get you back to your room, and I'll rub your legs down."  
  
They left the physical therapy room, Raurmarique carrying Lupe back to her room. "I believe I shall not volunteer to give you legs a rubdown in lieu of Misty," he said. "It would be far too tempting."  
  
"It's a simple technique Raurmarique," Misty said. "I could teach you if you want to learn."  
  
"Hm... I'm sure it is," Raurmarique replied thoughtfully.  
  
Misty held up a hand. "Some other time then, Raurmarique?" she said.  
  
Raurmarique suppressed a slightly tempted shudder. "How should I set her down Misty?" he asked.  
  
"Face down, like before," Misty said.  
  
"When can I sleep on my Back Misty?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Well, your spine is stable, so I don't see any reason why you can't sleep on you back tonight," Misty said.  
  
Raurmarique carefully placed Lupe prone on the bed. "Comfortable, my *janera*?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you *tajin*," Lupe replied.  
  
"It's very stable actually, and healing nicely," Sasha said giggling.  
  
As Misty began to rub Lupe's legs down, Serena came in after Sasha. "Hi folks," she said. "How'd the therapy go? Still making those fur curling plans?"  
  
"Be nice Serena," Misty admonished, as she continued to massage Lupe's legs. "Lupe took her first steps today."  
  
"HEY! That's great!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she's been working with the bars for the last hour or so."  
  
"An HOUR? That's something. Most folks don't last thirty minutes."  
  
"Well, Sasha and I discovered something; family members can help a furson through therapy by encouraging the patient," Misty said as she finished massaging. "It's worked very well in Lupe's case.  
  
"Hey! Yeah! A cheering section. Wonder why that hasn't been done."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's a simple concept. In trying to find better ways to heal furs, we often overlook the simple concepts," Misty said.  
  
"A very sound theory," Sasha said, as she stretched. "Right now however, I'm for that dinner Misty was proposing, and a nice, long, hot bath."  
  
"Me too Sasha," Misty said. "You want that bath first?"  
  
"Definitely. It will take time for the casserole to cook."  
  
"All right, that's a plan. Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the infirmary, chatting about their success with the operation, and Lupe's progress. As they walked down the steps of the infirmary, they met Sally, who was walking up. "Greetings Sally," Sasha said. "How are you?"  
  
"Hi Sasha, Misty. I'm fine," Sally replied. "How's Lupe?"  
  
"She's doing simply fantastic," Sasha replied, grinning broadly. "She worked on the parallel bars for an hour before tiring. But she had Raurmarique there to give her a kiss for her trouble. Having her family there really helped her make great progress."  
  
"I'm happy that she's doing so well," Sally said smiling. "Oh Misty, I want you, Sasha, and Serena to set up a schedule for the first aid classes. And I'm going to let you go on missions as soon as we can figure out the capabilities of the new hovercraft."  
  
"What do you mean, Sally?" Sasha asked, completely perplexed.  
  
"Misty's going to start going on missions with the teams," Sally explained. "She thinks we can save a few more lives that way."  
  
Sahsa looked at Misty. You didn't tell me about this," she said, the hurt in her voice obvious.  
  
"I didn't really have the chance Sasha," Misty said.  
  
Sasha gazed intently at her friend. "You WILL be careful?" she said. "I don't want to be treating YOU after a mission."  
  
"Sasha, I know you're concerned," Misty said gently, "and I appreciate that. But believe me when I say I can take care of myself. I know how to use a weapon, and won't be unarmed."  
  
"Well, we do have a new cache of weapons that came with the hovercraft," Sally said.  
  
"I know that Misty," Sasha said with a sigh. "I will still worry, like I do for all those who go into that horrible place."  
  
Misty took Sasha's hand, and gave it a gently squeeze. "I know you worry, Sasha," Misty said. "I promise I'll be extra careful."   
  
"You'd better," Sasha said. "You're the closest thing to a big sister I'll ever hope to have."  
  
"Thank you Sasha, Misty said. To Sally she said, "We'll go over the operational details later Sally."  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Sally asked.  
  
"I have duty till eleven o'clock, and then I'm going to work with Lupe some more. So how about one tomorrow Sally?"  
  
"Okay, that's good for me too," Sally said.  
  
"I'll meet you at your hut Misty," Sasha said. "I'm going for that bath."  
  
"Okay Sasha," Misty said smiling. "I'll see you in a little while."  
  
"I'm going to see Lupe," Sally said. "I'll see you both later."  
  
"Wait a minute," Sasha said impishly. "I'm going to need a witness." She came closer to Misty, and put her hand on Misty's forehead, and declared, "I hearby unofficially adopt you into my family as my big sister. I promise not to let you down, to stand by you in times of need, and to be there for you in good times and bad."  
  
Misty was deeply touched. "Oh Sasha, I don't know what to say." She paused, then said, "I promise to do the same thing for you as a big sister would."  
  
Sasha hugged Misty. "I know you will," she said. "Mom and Dad are going to be tickled."  
  
"They sure will Sasha," Sally said. "Well, I have to be going. I'll see you both later."  
  
Sasha and Misty watched Sally walk toward the infirmary. "Now," Sasha said, "like I said before, I'm going for that bath." She walked backward, gifting her new sister with a wave, and went on to her hut.  
  
"Me too," Misty said, as she started walking backward to her own hut as well. "I'll see you later, sis."  
  
"I'll see you later too, sis," Sasha said, still walking backward. "I'll be looking forward to that casserole."  
  
"Okay Sasha," Misty replied. "Dinner'll be ready when you get to my hut."  
  
  
Later that day, Sasha walked to Misty's hut in a truly happy mood. She had adopted her sister healer as a sister of the heart as well. It was something to celebrate, along with their success with Lupe's operation, and her rapid recovery. As she got closer, she could smell something wonderful cooking.  
  
She reached Misty's hut, and knocked on the door. She waited for a moment. The door opened , and Misty stood there smiling. "Hi Sasha," she said. "Come on in."  
  
"All right," Sasha replied, smiling. "Something smell absolutely heavenly."  
  
"It's my specialty. Spiced mushroom and tofu casserole. I think you'll like it."  
  
"Portabello and shitake?"  
  
"Yes, and crimi and Mobian black mushrooms, too. They give it the spicy flavor."  
  
"You're a cook after my own heart, Misty. Are you going to she the recipe with you little sister? I'd like to make it for Bear sometime."  
  
Misty pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Absolutely," she   
said. "I already wrote it down for you." She handed the paper to Sasha, who looked it over briefly, and put it in her own pocket. "*Domo arigato*, sister mine," Sasha said. Now let's sample this taste treat."  
  
"It'll be ready in about five minutes," Misty said. "I wanted to talk to you about Sally allowing me to go on missions." She paused for a moment, then continued, "Sasha, don't ever think that I deliberately didn't want to tell you what was going on. I felt I had to, because it does affect you. I had meant to tell you sooner, but we all got caught up with Lupe's progress."  
  
"That's understandable," Sasha said. "Lupe's progress was pretty important. And I know you were planning on telling me as soon as you could. I could sense it. I also know that you are a strong soul, and will take care of yourself. I will still worry, though. Grandma Violet says that I have a mother hen complex, so that's natural."  
  
"Your grandmother's right," Misty said. "But I do appreciate it." She sighed heavily, a melancholy expression on her face. "My brothers were the same way. They felt that I should learn how to protect myself, so the taught me as much as they could about weapons and self defense. And it was a good thing, as things turned out."  
  
Sasha sighed, and said, "From what you told me, it is all too true." They fell silent for a moment. The timer on Misty's oven beeped, and she went to it and too the casserole out. She sniffed, and said, "Ah, it's done. Dinner is served." she walked out to her dinning room, and set the casserole on the table. Sasha inhaled deeply, and "oohed" at the delicacy that was set before her. "That looks marvelous!" Sasha exclaimed.  
  
Misty smiled. "You'll enjoy it Sasha," she said, as she began to cut the casserole. "Let's eat it before it gets cold."  
  
"Yes, let's," Sasha agreed, as she accepted a portion. She had to admit that Misty was a good hostess. In addition to the casserole, there was fresh bread, a monstrous mixed salad, and a bottle of fine Chablis. They ate in silence for a few moments. "Tastes good?" Misty asked.  
  
"Tastes excellent," Sasha replied. "I would never have thought to use Mobian black with shitake. They blend so well, and the tofu is such a perfect texture."  
  
"It was my mom's recipe," Misty said. "She was such an excellent cook."  
  
"This is a good way to remember her."  
  
"Yes, it is," Misty said wistfully. She sighed heavily, then said, "I miss her Sasha. I miss her so very much."  
  
"I know Misty," Sasha said quietly, as she squeezed Misty's hand. "The war will end one day, and we'll find that fiend that murdered your friend. And your brothers too. Our brothers, I guess I should say." She smiled. "I always wanted brothers. And you've got family. No matter what. Wait till you meet Grandma Violet."  
  
Misty smiled, and said, "I'm looking forward to meeting her, and the rest of the family. I think that's what most Mobians miss most of all; their families. And I know if my brothers are alive, they will find me someday. And that's what keeps me going, and gives me hope."  
  
"Or we'll find them," Sasha said. "You never know."  
  
"No, you don't," Misty agreed. "More wine?"  
  
Sasha looked at her glass. "Yes, I believe I shall take a little more," she said. "Thank you. You've already met some of the family. Your adoptive mother was very happy that I welcomed 'that nice young vixen' into our fold. Then there's Grandma Amber."  
  
"Ah yes, Grandma Amber. She is something else. But I like her. Her skills are unmatched."  
  
"You'd think so after a thousand years. But we're celebrating our success, and Lupe's recovery." Sasha raised her glass. "A toast to a meeting of techniques that worked beautifully."  
  
"Hear, hear," Misty said, as she raised her glass, then she and Sasha drank. They ate in silence for a moment, then Misty said, "You know Sasha, I've done that operation three other times, and while the patients all fully recovered, they didn't make this kind of progress."  
  
"There are other factors involved," Sasha said thoughtfully. "Did you have instances of rejection of the fibers?"  
  
"No," Misty replied. "AS far as I know there never has been an instance of rejection. But I wonder if it has something to do with Lupe's biology. Either that, or she just has an incredible amount of motivation."  
  
"That's a factor too. She has the support of her family, and her beloved. She also has her duties as the leader of the Wolf Pack."  
  
"That's true Sasha. And I sense that she's worried about her   
position as the Wolf Pack's leader."  
  
"Truly?" Sasha asked, concerned. "Why would she worry? Does her absence from the Pack have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Her absence from the Pack certainly gives another wolf with ambitions and a grudge an opportunity to unsurp her leadership," Misty replied. "Of course, I don't know how loyal the rest of the Pack is to her. It could be that she has nothing to worry about. It could also be that she has a lot to worry about."  
  
"It would not be good for the Pack to have a leader that thinks the wolves should stay away from the war," Sasha said, worried. "There is no place to hide. Even in Mist, we've heard of it. The Mist dragons have kept us safe so far, but sooner or later Mist will be involved, whether it likes it or not."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Misty agreed. "It wouldn't be good if the Pack splintered into two or more packs. We all need to be united against Robotnik if we want to see an end to this war."  
  
Sasha sighed, then said, "Mist is staying neutral. But the Council of Mages had turned a blind eye to the mages that have gone out in the world to help however they can, so long as they don't just snap their fingers and conjure a solution."  
  
"This is true," Misty said. "And if you stop and think about it-how many Freedom Fighter groups are there?"  
  
Sasha thought for a moment. "About...four or five that we know about," she said. "Who knows how many others are out there?"  
  
"That's my point," Misty said. "There are also groups of furs like the vampire bats of Mar-em-Banweth that want to fight, but can't because they're not suited to the cold or whatever."  
  
"Or popular Mobius would not be very comfortable working with creatures whose diet includes blood. You don't have to tone things down for me, Misty. Even though I do know vampire bat healer-mages. They work mainly at night, though. What surprises me is that there are any left outside of Mist." Sasha paused for a moment, then said thoughtfully, "I wonder if T'kasha's research on artificial blood compound has made any progress."  
  
"There's only a hundred left in Mar-em-Banweth," Misty said, "and only one healer among them. Who's is T'kasha?"  
  
"A healer-mage I met during my internship a the Enclave," Sasha explained. "He's a vampire bat, and the sweetest furson you could ever know. He's trying to come up with a synthetic blood compound for his people so the pollutants cannot harm them. There's the blood bank, of course, to which I've contributed, but that doesn't deter him."  
  
"Can you get in contact with him?" Misty asked. "Maybe we can help him."  
  
Sasha thought for a moment. "Maybe later," she said finally. "He'll be *just* getting up about now. He may be a sweetheart, but like most of us he's grumpy when first awakened."  
  
"I can understand that," Misty said. "Some of the bat at Mar-em-Banweth were downright ornery when they first woke up."  
  
"He tends to be too clever for the room when he's gotten his first cup of tea though," Sasha said.  
  
"I see. I'd like to meet him one day. The synthetic blood could not only be used to feed vampire bats, but maybe it could be used in place of real blood."  
  
Sasha laughed warmly. "I think you'd like him," she said.  
  
"I don't get uptight around vampire bats, because I lived with them so long," Misty said. "But a lot of Mobians do. But mythology and legend is against them."  
  
"I don't get uptight around vampire bats either," Sasha said. "There's a large population of them in Mist, and quite a few are healer mages."  
  
"I think if more furs were able to meet and interact with a vampire bat, they'd realize that they're really not all that different from the average Mobian."  
  
"True," Sasha said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Could you imagine the consternation if a vampire bat showed up in Knothole?"  
  
Sasha let the image of T'kasha arriving in Knothole. "I guess it'd depend on the bat," she said finally.  
  
"I think most of our fellow villagers would freak out," Misty said. "Except for Sally and, oddly enough, Sonic. Antoine would go ballistic. He gets scared if Lupe or any of the other wolves howl."  
  
Sasha laughed. "True," she said. "Poor Ant. He tries, though."  
  
"You're right Sasha," Misty said with a chuckle. "He really is a good furson. He's just a little incompetent, that's all."  
  
"True." Sasha shook her head. "Oh well, I'm glad the surgery worked. Something for the book, indeed."  
  
"I don't know how they'll feel about it in Mist though," Misty said.  
  
Sasha murmured a spell to herself, then said, "Grandma Amber will like it, but the rest of the elders won't like it all that much."  
  
"My mentor, Taleth Barlon, used to say that a healer has to be open to all methods of healing," Misty said. "Anyway, how they take our findings in Mist is not our concern at the moment. Our concern is saving lives, and making furs well."  
  
"That is very true," Sasha said. "That's why I left Mist in the first place."  
  
"And that's why I stayed in Greenfields," Misty said. "Taleth tried every way she could to keep the best healers in Greenfields."  
  
"A good place for healers, ay, Misty?" Sasha asked. "Sounds nice. Hmm...Barlon...why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"It was," Misty said. "I think you would have liked it there. But I don't know why Taleth should be familiar to you, although she did travel a lot in her younger days."  
  
"Not Taleth. The name Barlon sounds familiar, though. Like a teacher I had."  
  
"I don't know, Sasha. She might have taught a semester in Mist, but I never thought to ask if she had ever been there."  
  
Sasha shrugged. "Oh well. I'll remember it sometime," she said. "For now, let's get this cleaned up. It's getting late."  
  
"Yes it is," Misty agreed. They got up from the table, and began to clear it off. As they were cleaning up Misty began to notice thow attractive Sasha was. *She is beautiful,* Misty thought. Sasha's clear green eyes were like emeralds, and the green of her suit only brought them out. As she finished washing the dishes, Sasha felt Misty looking at her. "Is something wrong, Misty?" she asked.  
  
"Um...no, Sasha. It's nothing," Misty said.  
  
"Something bothering you Misty. Is it something I can help you with?"  
  
"Well," Misty said slowly, "I have a problem. You see Sasha, there's some fur in Knothole I've come to care deeply in a short time."  
  
"I see. This furson is special to you, but is somehow out of reach?"  
  
"Ah, you might say that Sasha. The thing is I'm not sure if this furson feels the same way."  
  
"Matters of the heart are seldom certain, Misty. That's what's supposed to make courtship so much fun. for some furs. But then it's also what makes such matters so agonizing for some too."  
  
"It's worse when it's somefur of the same gender, and you're not even sure if this is what you are."  
  
Sasha shook her head. "I think it's less a matter of what one is, and more of a matter of what one wants," she said. "Do you want to pursue a relationship with one of the same gender? And if so, would the object of your affections wish this as well? Open mindedness is taught in Mist. And so is acceptance. But it would not be good to force anything, on yourself or the one you care for."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be good to force myself on the femme," Misty agreed, "especially when she does have a mel. I don't know Sasha. I'm very confused."  
  
"That's natural, Misty," Sasha said. She looked keenly at Misty for a moment, then said, "Just for the record, I'm very flattered."  
  
Misty started when Sasha said this. "That's very perceptive of you," she said quietly. "What gave me away?"  
  
"I think," Sahsa began slowly, "the combination of the way you were gazing at me earlier, and the sudden choice of subject matter."  
  
Misty laughed ruefully. "I guess I don't have a poker face," she said.  
  
"No, you don't," Sasha said, as she dried her hands. She laughed gently, then said, "There's nothing wrong with it though. I'm no expert in matters of the heart, but you'll live."  
  
"I know Sasha," Misty said. "But the last thing I want to do is come between you and Bear. I know how much you meant to each other."  
  
Sasha gazed dreamily into the distance. "It's more than that Misty," she said. "Bear and I are empathically bonded. I feel what he feels, and vice versa. We've even shared dreams. Maybe someday there will be somefur that you can bond with in such a way."  
  
"Hopefully you're right Sasha," Misty said, with a sigh. "Well, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow then, Sasha."  
  
Sasha smiled. "That you will sister mine," she said.  
  
Mist walked to the door with Sasha. They hugged each other, then Misty opened the door. "Good night, little sis," she said quietly.  
  
"Good night, big sis," Sasha replied, as she took Misty's hands in hers, and gifting her with a smile. Misty watched as Sasha walked away. When she was out of sight, Misty closed the door.  
  
  
Luna came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Dev, I-" She stopped speaking. She looked at the bed, and saw Devin lying sound asleep in it. Luna frowned, then smiled ruefully. "Well, he did say he was tired," she said aloud. She sighed, and blew out the candles that lit the hut. She stripped off the towel, and got into bed with Devin. She snuggled up to her mate, and buried her head in his shoulder. She sighed happily, and started to fall asleep.  
  
Devin stirred, and woke. "Luna," he breathed. He rolled over so he faced her.  
  
Luna smiled at her mate, and gently stroked his muzzle. "Hi there," she murmured. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
Devin smiled back at her. "Who can sleep with the most beautiful wolf on Mobius in his bed?" he asked quietly. He kissed Luna, a long and passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Luna chuckled throatily, and said, "I don't know *tajin,* somefur very tired?" She kissed him just as he had kissed her, her hands stroking his backfur.  
  
Devin caressed her thigh and buttocks. "I am," he said. "It was a long day."  
  
Luna sighed, and nuzzled his chestfur. "Yeah, with a lot of help from me," she said sourly.  
  
Devin caressed her breast. "Don't think about it anymore, *tajin,* he said. "Nofur got hurt, and Sally forgave you."  
  
Luna sighed, and moved her hands...lower. "That was a good thing," she murmured. "It was too near for my taste, though."  
  
Devin kissed her cheek, and ran his hand through her hair. "I know, *tajin*. Just next time be more careful. Anyway, energy weapons are not your style."  
  
Luna giggled. "True. Very true."  
  
Devin sighed, then said, "Well, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I think we should be there for Lupe. Maybe tomorrow will be the day she walks on her own."  
  
"Maybe she will. Sasha and Misty worked wonders."  
  
"They did indeed. They could teach the pack's healers a lot."  
  
"Raurmarique's presence certainly helped. Lupe went fast when she saw him waiting for her."  
  
She surely did. You know, I really wasn't sure about Raurmarique. He does have-a rather checkered past. But I have no doubts now. It's obvious that they love each other."  
  
Luna hugged Devin. "They do," she murmured. "And I love you, my Devin."  
  
"And I love you, Luna Silvermane. I will never tire of telling you that."  
  
  
Erica and Peter sat on their bed. The rabbit femme was gently rubbing the kinks out of the wolf's neck. "Thet a- helpin' yo, honey?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, it is," Peter replied quietly. Erica worked on his knotted muscles a bit more. "Ah," the wolf mel breathed, "that feels so good. Don't stop."  
  
"Don't worry honey, I won't," Erica said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's been a long day," Peter said with a sigh. "I think Devin has to teach Luna not to play with energy weapons."  
  
"Ole Luna's larned thet herself, honey," Erica replied. She massaged lower, finding tight muscles there. "Uhhhnn," Peter grunted, "you hit the right spot. Luna didn't mean to cause so much damage. But at least nofur got hurt. Ahh, keep this up and I'll never let you stop."  
  
"Ah think thet's whut got us in our predicament in tha first place," Erica observed, as she worked on Peter's back. "Not thet Ah'd change a thang."  
  
Peter took one of Erica's hands, and said, "Nor would I." He gently kissed her hand. "You know, there's a rumor going around that you and I are going to train furs how to fly the new hover."  
  
"Really?" Erica said. "Ah wunder whar they came up with thet one. We flew tha thang on luck and Luna's curiosity."  
  
"I don't know," Peter said. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was   
going to get a crash course in how to fly that hover. We'll see what happens. Personally, I think it's all a lot of hot air."  
  
"Me too honey. 'Specially since we's a-thinkin' about going back with Lupe."  
  
Peter turned to Erica. "How do you feel about that?" he asked. "I know you like being around Bunnie and all, but do you really want to go all the way back to the Unknown?"  
  
"Ah'll be with you honey. Mah home's with you," Erica murmured, as she gazed into Peter's eyes.  
  
Peter returned Erica's gaze. "I know, *tajin*," he all but whispered. "I feel we belong here, and yet we cannot ignore our duty to the Pack. Our stay here was supposed to be temporary."  
  
Erica sighed. "Well, yo's stay was supposed to be temporary. All Ah wus 'spposed to do was teach yo about battlin'"  
  
"That's very true *tajin*. But things have changed since you agreed to be my instructor. Our place is with each other."  
  
Erica resumed her massaging. "Ah know honey," she said. "Ah'm part o' the Pack tho'. Kinda unexpected, wusn't it?"  
  
"That's true," Peter said. He turned around, and took Erica in his arms. "All I know Erica is that I love you. And that love will never die no matter where we are or what happens."  
  
Erica kissed Peter passionately. When they came up for air, Erica murmured, "So true, honey."  
  
Peter kissed Erica as passionately as she kissed him. "Let's put the candles out and get some sleep," he said quietly.  
  
Erica blew out one of the candles that lit the room, while Peter took care of the other one. "Ah don't think Ah feel lahk sleep fo a bit, honey," she whispered. "Ah'm sho' we'll thank o' sumthin, tho'."  
  
Peter drew Erica closer to him, and caressed her back. "We surely will," he breathed.  
  
  
Sally sat at her computer, reading the files on the new hover that Rotor had scanned onto a disk for her. She hadn't had a chance to review the files, due to the incident with Luna, and the later incident involving Terry and the Lupos brothers among other things, so she got up earlier than she normally would have. It was in her mind to build another, or possibly more hovers like the one that was stolen from Robotnik. As she intently studied the plans, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
She hesitated for a moment. She never had visitors this early in the day, and she wondered who would be out and about at this hour. "Just a minute," she said, as she left her computer. She went to the door, opened it, and saw Misty standing there. "Oh hello Misty," Sally said. "What brings you here at this hour?"  
  
Misty threw back the hood of her cloak. "I wanted to talk to you about me going on the combat missions," Misty said. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes of course," Sally said. She stood aside, and let Misty in. As Misty entered she noticed the plans to the hover on Sally's computer. She looked at Sally, and said, "I wanted to tell you exactly how I was going to work this."  
  
"All right," Sally agreed. "But your plan is subject to revision and my approval."  
  
"Without question Sally," Misty said. She sat on a chair near the computer. "My plan is very simple," Misty began. "I think the new hover should be used to get a strike team in a given area. The hover's crew would stay with the hover, and I would go with the strike team. If anyfur gets hurt, I'll be able to give that fur first aid. If the furson has to be carried out, the strike team will assist me. Other than this, there's not much else we can plan for. It's a whole new concept of operations."  
  
"I agree," Sally said. "But what happens if you are injured?"  
  
"I trust the strike team will get me out of there as quickly as they are able."  
  
They fell silent for a few moments while Sally considered her options. They had lost a few furs lately, a fact that bothered Sally greatly. But she also didn't want Misty to be in harm's way. She was too valuable to lose.  
  
Sally sighed. She concluded that Misty's plan was sound, and would most likely save lives. "All right," Sally said finally. "I'll approve your plan as it is with no modifications at this time." She sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Misty."  
  
Misty smiled, and said, "Don't worry Sally. My plan will work. And it doesn't have to be full scale right away. We run a few missions as tests as we are training other furs to fly the hover, and in first aid. Also, if we can build or a few more of these hovers, we'd be in a lot better shape."  
  
"So what we do is we ask Erica and Peter to stay and train furs to fly."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ah cain't help but ovahhear yo's planning, Erica said, as she leaned on the window sill, and looked into Sally's hut. "Ah hate to disappoint you honeys, but Peter an' Ah only had luck on our side when we flew that thang. Oh, and Luna's tendency to push buttons, too. But thet's about et, though. Yo' should git somefur thet's worked with hover's b'fo' to do tha teachin'."  
  
"You're kidding!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, Ah'm not Misty," Erica said.  
  
"Gods," Misty said, "this changes things."  
  
"Erica, are you sure you and Peter can't teach anyfur to fly the hover?" Sally asked.  
  
"Wait a moment, honey," Erica said, as she left the window.  
  
"Well, this throws a wrench into the works," Misty groused.  
  
"Maybe not," Sally said. "Erica's got something in mind."  
  
A short time later, Erica came back with Peter. Sally opened the door to let them in. When they were seated in Sally's living room, Erica asked, "Pete, honey, d'yo think yo' could teach furs t' fly thet durn hover?"   
  
What!" Peter exclaimed. "We just guessed how to fly that thing."  
  
"Oh come on, you did not," Sally said.  
  
"It's true," Peter said. "Honest Sally, I really have no   
idea how to fly that hover."  
  
"Sally-girl, Ah was there," Erica said. "He was guessin'."  
  
"Well, there goes the medevac idea right down the tubes," Misty   
sighed.  
  
There's got to be a way to train people to fly this thing," Sally declared.  
  
"Anyfur know 'bout the regular hovers?" Erica asked.  
  
"What about the plans?" Misty added. "Maybe there's something in them that we can use for training purposes."  
  
"Also ifin yo's got somefur thet ken fly tha reg'lar hovers, yo's cain let him check out thet monster," Erica observed.  
  
"I've flown hovers before on occasion," Sally said. "But I've never flown anything this big before."  
  
"There has to be somefur," Misty said. "Rotor maybe?"  
  
"If anyfur could, it's Rotor," Sally said. "He's flown hovers more often than the rest of Knothole combined. I'm sure he can teach enough of us to fly this one."  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Misty said as she shook her head.  
  
"Yo weren't looking at tha obvious?" Erica offered.  
  
"No, I wasn't," Misty agreed. "Anyway, do you have any idea as to the timeframe for the first flight, Sally?"  
  
"Well," Sally began slowly, "to train enough furs to fly the new hover I estimate it'll take anywhere from three to six weeks, and that's really pushing it Misty."  
  
Misty thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I don't think it could be done any faster. So we'll go with your schedule, Sally."  
  
"Thet's tha spirit, honey," Erica said encouragingly. "Ah've got t' tell Bunnie somethin', so y'all go ahaid without us." She winked as she and Peter headed for the door. "Y'all be okay."   
  
Misty smiled at Erica. "Thanks, Erica, that means a lot to us," she said. She turned to Sally, and said, "I'm going to the infirmary. I have a wolf-femme to get back on her feet."  
  
  
Raurmarique walked the path to the infirmary. He walked up the stair in front to the main entrance, and walked throught the double doors. He casually walked down the corridor to Misty's office, and saw Bear sitting at MIsty's desk, working at her computer. Bear looked up, and said, "Good morning Raurmarique. How are you?"  
  
"I am well Bear," Raurmarique replied. "And you?"  
  
"I'm okay," Bear said. "But I'm starting to hate these overnight watches. They keep me from my dreams."  
  
Raurmarique chuckled. "It it something that goes with the burden of being a healer," he said. "Is Lupe awake?"  
  
"No, but Misty left word to let you in," Bear said. "Lupe's chomping at the bit to get started. She enjoyed sleeping on her back."  
  
"Thank you Bear," Raurmarique said.  
  
"No problem, Raurmarique." Bear went back tohis work, and   
Raurmarique walked down the hallway to Lupe's room. He paused for a moment, then walked in.  
  
He gasped in shock. Lupe was standing on her own, and looking out the window. "Lupe?" Raurmarique said in awe.  
  
Lupe turned to Ruarmarique, and said, "Good morning, *tajin.*"  
  
"A very good morning Lupe," Rurmarique said with a grin. "You are doing well, I see."  
  
"Yes, my legs feel strong, and I've discovered that I can walk somewhat without help," Lupe said.  
  
"That is wonderful *janera*!" Ruarmarique exclaimed. "It is very good to see you 'pon your feet again."  
  
Lupe walked to Raurmarique somewhat unsteadily. "It feels wonderful, *tajin*," she said.  
  
Raurmarique gently held Lupe in his arms. "A little exercise is all you need now, my *janera*," he said.  
  
"True," Lupe agreed. "Misty was going to work with me later today, but I think I'll ask her if we can start early *tajin*. One thing is certain Raurmarique: I will never take walking for granted again You cannot imagine what it was like knowing that you may never walk again."  
  
"No, I can't," Ruarmarique said, as he stroked Lupe's cheek. "It was hard imagining you not walking again."  
  
Lupe kissed Raurmarique's cheek. "I know *tajin*," she said quietly. "Would you help me back to bed? I want to walk on my own, but I want you to make sure I don't fall."  
  
Raurmarique smiled tenderly. "I will. I always will," murmured.  
  
Lupe slowly walked back to her bed, with Raurmarique placing himself so that if she did fall, he would be able to catch her. Lupe sat on the edge of the bed, and a moment later Misty walked in. "Well Lupe, you're up early," she said. "How are you Raurmarique?"  
  
"I am well and happy Misty," Raurmarique replied.  
  
"And what might be the source of your happiness?" Misty asked.  
  
"Where else but Lupe," Ramarique replied. "She is the constant source of my happiness."  
  
Misty asked Lupe, "Is always this much of a romantic?"  
  
"Yes he is Misty," Lupe replied. She paused for a moment, then said, "I hope you won't take it amiss Misty, but I did some walking before you came in."  
  
"She was doing very well," Raurmarique said. "I made sure that she didn't fall."  
  
"You walked without any help?" Misty asked, shocked. "That's great! How far did you go?"  
  
"Just to the window and back.," Lupe replied. "I didn't feel like laying in bed, so I got up and walked to the window."  
  
Misty sight measured the distance. "Well, for somefur who was close to being a cripple not too long ago, I'd say that's a major accomplishment," she said.  
  
Raurmarique grinned at LUpe, and kissed her cheek. "Well," Misty said, "I think that if you walked that far, you can walk down to the physical therap room. I'll put you on the treadmill, and you can get some walking in."  
  
"I'll help," Raurmarique said. "I'll walk with you *janera*."  
  
"That would be a big help Raurmarique," Misty agreed. "Let's go Lupe."  
  
"Thak you, Raurmarique," Lupe said. "I'm ready, Misty."  
  
"Go ahead," Misty said. "I'll be right behind you."  
  
Raurmarique helped Lupe up, and walked with her to the physical threapy room. They took their time though, just to be safe. Misty helped Lupe get started on the treadmill, selecting a pace that would give Lupe a good workout, but not stress her. "Okay, I have other patients to see," Misty said. "I'm going to leave you with Raurmarique. I'll be on the ward for about an hour. Do not try to go any longer than that. Raurmarique, if something goes wrong, page me immediately, okay?"  
  
"I will," Raurmarique said.  
  
"All right, I off," Misty said. "I'll see you two in an hour."  
  
Sasha cast the com-spell on the mirror, not expecting an answer. It was light out after all. Misty walked into the office to pick up some patient records. "Good morening Sasha," she said. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
From the mirror Sasha's friend T'kasha Belphries said, "Hi Sasha.   
Your calling me is a pleasant surprise." He saw Misty standing at Sasha's right. He pressed up against the glass, and excitedly said, "AND who is THAT?"  
  
"Just making a call Misty," Sasha said in an offhand sort of manner.  
  
"Oh. I'll leave you alone,"Misty said, ignoring T'kasha.  
  
"Wait. You were interested in T'kasha's reasearch, weren't you?" Sasha said to Misty. She looked back at the mirror. "'Kash, do stop drooling on the glass," she admonished T'kasha.  
  
"Oh, that's T'kasha?" Misty said. "I see. Well, pleased to meet you T'kasha. Sasha's told me a little bit about you and your research."  
  
"Drool? Me? Perish the thought," T'kasha replied, as he surreptitiously wiped the glass. "Hello to you too. I'm glad that our dear Sasha saw fit to mention little ole me to somefur so intriguing as yourself miss-"  
  
"Gilestel. Mercedes Gilestel," Misty said. "But you can call me Misty."  
  
"A pleasure," T'kasha said. "I am T'kasha Belphries. I"m burning up the noontime oil on the research Sasha said you were interested in. I think I'm close to a breakthrough." A hopeful look came to T'kasha's face. "You WERE interested in my synthetic blood research, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes of coure," Misty said. "Actually, I'd like to have you come to Knothole so we can discuss your findings. Can you do that anytime soon?"  
  
"I'd love to," T'kasha said enthusiastically. "Especially with somefur so interesting- er- interested. I'll have to see to a fill-in for me on the night shift, but I'm sure to find somefur. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll be sure to call first, though. Wouldn't want to startle anyfur."  
  
"All right," Misty said. "As soon as you can get here T'kasha, is good for us. I have patients to see, so I'll talk to you when you get here. I look forward to it."  
  
T'kasha bowed, then said, "I'll be there before you know it Misty. I'm sure to enjoy working with you." He looked at Sasha, and said, "She's absolutely WONDERFUL!!"  
  
Sasha looked heavenward, and sighed. Misty rolled her eyes. "Good bye T'kasha," she said. "See you." She turned, and walked out of the office.  
  
Devin and Luna were back at Rotor's workshop this morning, Luna staying FAR away from any weapons she wasn't familiar with. She asked if she could put a rust spell on the gatlin laser, but was told that they may need it later. The message was crystal clear: leave it alone. At the moment they were trying to figure out how the new hover worked, and what new systems it had. Rotor chuckled at the discussiion of the gatlin laser. "Well, if it's aimed at bots, it wouldn't matter. Anyway, can either of you tell me anything about this hover? Anything at all that might help us fly it?"  
  
"I can't. I was entertaining the troops on the radio," Luna said with a shrug.  
  
"It seems to have all of Mobius mapped out, or at least all of Mobotropolis," Devin said. "All I did to get a course to the princess and out of the city was push a series of buttons."  
  
"Do you think you can show me what you did, Devin?" Rotor asked hopefully.  
  
"I can try," Devin replied. "You might want to talk to Peter and Erica too, Rotor. They actually flew it, although I did take Erica's co-pilot seat on the way back."  
  
"Well, you can show me what you did there too," Rotor said.  
  
"You want me to go get them?" Luna asked. "I think they might be necking by the practice field."  
  
"Please, Luna," Rotor said. Luna left, casting a dirty look at the gatlin laser. He turned around, and saw Sally standing in the doorway of the workshop. "Good morning Sally."  
  
"Hi everyfur,"Sally replied. "How are you doing with this thing, Rotor?"  
  
"It's going slow princess," Rotor said "Robotnik has some totally new systems that are going to take some time to figure out. Like thee weapons system.. I don't remember hovers of this sie being armed."  
  
"No, I don't either Rotor," Sally agreed. She sighed, then said, "I have a feeling that this thing might be more trouble than it's worth."  
  
"You might be right Sally," Rotor agreed. "Let's ggo inside for a minute. Devin's tryingg to remember what he did when they flew back from Robotropolis."  
  
They walked up the ramp, and into the hovercraft. Sally looked around for a moment, shook her head, sighed. They saw Devin sitting at the navigation station, looking very frustrated and annoyed. Sally walked over to him, and asked, "How are you doing Devin?"  
  
"I'm trying princess," Devin replied with a sigh. "But I can't seem to remember exactly what I did. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, do the best you can," Sally encouraged.  
  
"My best may not be good enough Sally," Devin said.  
  
"Rotor, have you looked over the plans for this hover?" Sally asked, ignoring Devin's last statement.  
  
Before Rotor could answer, they could hear Erica's voice from the outside asking,Now WHY di' yo' have ta' jest BURST in on us Luna?"  
  
"Now what did she do?" Sally asked morosely.  
  
"Can I help it if I found them a little further along in their games than expected?" Luna protested. "They were supposed to be practicing."  
  
"All right, just calm down everyfur," Sally said. "Peter, you had to do some thinggs to fly this hover. Do you remember what youu did?"  
  
Peter drew a deep reath, and let it out. "I'll try princess," he said. "But I can't promise anything."  
  
Erica sliped into the co-pilot's seat, and said, "Ah'll help. Luna got the durn thang started."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes heavenward "Luna, do you remember what you did to get the hover started?"  
  
"I turned the key with the guady tassel," Luna replied, looking at Sally as if she was insane."  
  
"Huh. Now THET'S obvious, ain't it?" Erica said.  
  
"You mean this thing here? Peter asked, as he reached for the   
key, and turned it. As the engines fired up, Luna said, "That's it."  
  
"Great!" Sally exclaimed. Rotor, are you taking notes?"  
  
"Yes I am Sally," Rotor replied.  
  
"Okay, now how did you get your course?" Sally asked.  
  
Devin studied the navigation board. "Let's see," he said quietly as pointed out some switches. "I threw this switch, then this one, then this one."  
  
"Well, we have nothingg to loose by trying them out," Sally said. Devin nodded, then started to throw the switches he had indicated. A moment later the navigation display came live. "All right, " Sally said, "let's see what we can do with this." Devin gave up his seat to Sally, and she began punching buttons. The display went blank for a few seconds, then came up with a map of Robotropolis. She punched a few more buuttons, and various maps of Mobbius came up. There were also schematics of Robotnik's outposts.. There was no doubt in Sally's mind that this information would be extremely valuable to the Freedom Fighters. It would also mean that Robotnik would take measures to prevent them from using it to the fullest advantage. "It seems that you were right Devin," Sally said, after viewing the maps for a moment longer "It seems that all or at least most of Mobius is in this computer."  
  
o's a-thinkin' thet ole Buttnik was plannin' on jest attackin' villagges?" Erica asked.  
  
"I think so Erica," Sally replied. "But with Robotnik we can never be sure."  
  
"Well, he won't be able to do anything for a while, will he, Sally?" Devin said.  
  
"I don't like it," Luna said, worried. "The way this thingg is set up, it looks like the madman was planning of a campaign of obliteration."  
  
Sally looked at Luna, and said, "I think you're right Luna."  
  
"It looks like we put a stop to it Sally," Devin said  
  
"We can't depend on that Devin," Sally said emphatically. "Gods only know how long it would take Robotnik to build enough of these to start his campaign."  
  
"You're assuming he has copies of the plans," Devin pointed out.  
  
"We can't afford to assume he doesn't Devin," Sally exclaimed. There was silence for a few moment in the hover. "I'' have to inform the other Freedom Fighter groups," ally said finally.  
  
"I really think you should Sally," Rotor said.  
  
  
Misty had finished her rounds on the ward, and was on her way back to the physical therapy room to check on Lupe. She was still a little flustered with T'kasha Belphries's obvious interest in her as a potiental mate. She walked back to her office, and saw Sasha sitting there waiting for her. "Hi," Misty said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Sasha replied. " I got treated to a rather poetical description of of you, then I checked on Lupe and Raurmarique. She's doing extremely well."  
  
"Good," Misty said. "Now I don't have to check on them. Thanks Sasha."  
  
"Well not for at least thirty minutes," Sasha said, checking her timepiece.  
  
"Okay," Misty said.. "And what's this about a poetical description of me?"  
  
"Nothing much," Sasha said. "Just a love struck bat waxing enthusiastic about your aesthetic appeal."  
  
"I hope you're kidding," isty said, mortified. "I mean, after last night Sasha-" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Misty," Sasha said gently, "I believe that you're undecided.. That is perfectly normal, and I believe that whoever you choose as your mate, regardless of which gender, you will love with all your heart."  
  
"I know Sasha, but I don't need the pressure," Misty said with a sigh. "I will admit he is attractive. But he seems overanxious or something."  
  
"What pressure is there sister mine?" Sasha asked, laughing. "It's nothing but a fellow with a crush." She shook her head.. "And if you think he's attractive, you should see him when he wants something. He's got that sad-eyed expression down pat, and he's adorable when he does it." Sasha looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Overanxious. Could be. He tends to be a little too jovial sometimes."  
  
"The pressure would be when he got her, little sis. That's what I meant. I really am interested in his research. I think it could be a big help to all the Freedom Fiighteer groups. But as of right now , I'm not interested in him. And besides, you act like you're trying to play matchmaker."  
  
"Me?" Sasha queried. "Oh no. I was just warning you about that 'sad-eyed' expression. If I really wanted to play matchmaker, I'd set you up with one of my cousins on the Summerlake side of the family."  
  
"Well, thanks for the warning anyway. In his poetic musings did T'kasha give you any idea when he'll be here?"  
  
"He said he may be able to fly out here next week. It's not easy to find furs that are willing to work the night shift. That's the worst time."  
  
"I know. He can't help it though."  
"Actually, he can. He isn't the only nocturnal healer mage in the Enclave." A scowl came to Sasha's face. "They think because he's a vampire bat that he has a strong stomach," she said bitterly.  
  
"That's so speciesist," Misty said. "You never told me there were bigots in Mist."  
  
Sasha sighed. "There are bigots everywhere, Misty," she said. quietly.  
  
"I know, little sis," Misty said gently. "Unfortunately, the world will never be completely rid of them."  
  
Sasha stood up, and stretched. "I know," she said. "Well, let's go see how Lupe's doing, shall we? This conversation is getting depressing, and I think we both need something to cheer us up."  
  
"Yes," Misty said with a rueful smile, "you're right Sasha. She should be finished by now." They left Misty's office, and walked down the hall to the physical therapy room. As they entered they could see Lupe was still walking on the treadmill. Raurmarique hovered nearby, looking for signs of fatigue in his beloved. But Lupe kept on walking, and showed no signs of fatigue. "How do you feel, Lupe?" Misty asked, as she and Sasha came closer to the treadmill.  
  
"Invigorated Misty," Lupe replied, panting slightly. "My legs feel fine."  
  
"It's like she's taken her usual run about the caverns," Raurmarique said in awe.  
  
"Is that right Raurmarique?" Misty said. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"I know it is so. I've ran those caverns with her," Raurmarique emphasized.  
  
"Well, when Lupe finishes, I'm going to check the stregnth in her legs," Misty said. "Maybe she can be discharged today. That is, if Sasha agrees with me."  
  
"That's a good maybe," Sasha said. "Let's do that test first, though."  
  
The treadmill wound to a halt. "Okay," Misty said. "If you can Lupe, walk over to that training table, and lay on your back." Misty indicated a table that was in a corner of the room about twenty feet away.   
  
"All right Misty," Lupe said. She did as she was told, and niether Sasha or Misty could see any sign of injury. Misty walked over to the table, followed by Sasha, and said, "I'm going to do some simple tests that'll determine if your legs have enough strength in them."  
  
"All right Misty," Lupe said quietly.  
  
Misty grabbed Lupe's ankles, and said, "All right, I want you to try and raise your legs Lupe." Lupe nodded, then tried to raise her legs, managing to lift them a couple of inches off the table in spite of Misty trying to hold them down. "Okay, you can stop," Misty said. She raised Lupe's left leg, and set on her shoulder, and held it by the ankle. "Now I want you to try and break my grip on your ankle," she said. "Go ahead, and try."  
  
"Don't hurt her too much *janera*," Raurmarique chimed in.  
  
Lupe smiled. "I won't, *tajin*," she said. She tried to break Misty's hold on her ankle, and after a few moments, she succeeded. "That's great Lupe," Mistry said, her enthusiasm growing. "Now for the right leg." They repeated the test, and the result was the same: in a short time, Lupe broke Misty's grip. "Excellent," Misty said with a smile. "You're doing fantastic Lupe. Now there's a couple more tests. Turn over on your stomach." Lupe complied, and Misty performed another series of thests to see how much strength and flexibility Lupe had in her legs. The whole process took about twenty minuutes. When she was finished, Misty looked at Sasha, and smiled. "In my opinion," she began, "this patient can be discharged."  
  
"I have no choice but to agree," Sasha said, grinning. "The tests have proven that the patient has fully recovered the use of her legs, and the strength of them as well."  
  
"I concur," Misty said. She turned to Lupe. "You are free to go, Lupe. And may you suffer no injury or illness again."  
  
Lupe sat up. "I can go?" she asked dubiously.  
  
"Yes you can," Misty replied with a smile."  
  
Raurmarique grinned from ear to ear. He offered Lupe his hand, and said, "Shall we go and share the good news?"  
  
Lupe smiled as she gave her hand to Raurmarique. "Yes, we shall," she said. She turned to Misty and Sasha, and said, "I can't thank you and Sasha enough for all you have done for me Misty. I shan't forget it."  
  
"You just stay healthy Lupe," Misty said. "And maybe we'll see you here again under happier circumstances."  
Lupe got up and with Raurmarique left the physical therapy room. Sasha chuckled, imagining what those "happier circumstances" may be. Misty noticed, and asked, "What are you laughing at Sasha?"  
  
"Nothing," Sasha chortled.  
  
"Yeah, right," Misty groused. "Come on little sis, we still have patients that need attention."  
  
Sasha followed, still giggling, but vowing to tell Misty as soon as Lupe and Raurmarique were far out of earshot. They walked in the opposite direction from Lupe and Raurmarique, Sasha still chuckling gleefully. Finally they were out of Lupe and Raurmarique's hearing range, and Misty asked, "All right Sasha, what's so funny?"  
  
"O nothing, really," Sasha said innocently. "I was just imagining the 'happier circumstances' in which we could be seeing those two again."  
  
Misty looked at Sasha, and said, "I wish you would just tell me what's so funny."  
  
Sasha stood on tiptoes, but Misty's ear was still out of reach. "Could you bend down a bit, sister-mine?" she asked. "I'll tell you,   
don't worry."  
  
"All right," Misty said. She bent dow so Sasha could whisper in her ear. Sasha told her, and Misty began to giggle. "That would be happier circumstances indeed, little sis."  
  
"I thought you'd like that," Sasha said. "Which reminds me. Maybe we ought to check up on Luna."  
  
"And Erica too. After all, she is a lapine."  
  
"Oh yes," Sasha said with a laugh, "most definately."  
  
  
Lupe, Raurmarique, the Lupos brothers, Luna, and Erica stood at the edge of the village. Many of the villagers came to see them off. Sally was foremost in the groups, with Rotor, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Tails just behind her. "Thank you for all your help Lupe," Sally said. "I'm sorry that you were hurt so badly."  
  
"It's all right Sally," Lupe said kindly. "Things turned out for the best in the end. You now have a new weapon to use against Robotnik."  
  
"I still think I ought to have rusted that laser," Luna grumbled.  
  
"Hush, *tajin*," Devin said. "That incident has been forgiven and forgotten."  
  
"What you say is true Lupe," Sally said, "but we would have it if the pack didn't help. We're indebted to you."  
  
"Consider it a fair trade Sally," Lupe said with a smile. "The hover for the best medical care available."  
  
Erica, gave her cousin a fierce hug. "Yo's take care o' yoself," she said. "An' good luck wi' yo-know-who."  
  
"Ah will Erica," Bunnie said as she returned Erica's hug with an equal amount of ferocity. "An' thanks." At that momemt. Sahsa and Misty showed up. Sasha scanned Erica and Luna, and almost broke into laughter. Misty noticed, and asked, "You will tell me later, right Sasha?"  
  
Sasha nodded frantically, her eyes dancing, and her hands firmly clamped over her muzzle.  
  
"Good," Misty said.  
  
Bear started chuckling too, causing Misty to sigh, and gaze heavenward. Raurmarique came forward, and stood before Sonic. "So fleet-foot," raurmarique said, "you've come to see us off, eh?"  
  
"Yeah Raurmarique. I just wanted to say good bye.," Sonic said.  
  
"You've learned something, I hope," Raurmarique said. He extended his hand to Sonic, and said, "Farewell, Sonic. Remember."  
  
Sonic took Raurmarique's hand. "I have, and I will, " he said. "Good bye Raurmarique."  
  
"See that you do," Raurmarique said. He looked briefly at Sally, then back to Sonic. He turned to Sally, and bowed. "Farewell, Your-Sally," he said.  
  
Sally embracced Raurmarique, and said, "Good bye Raurmarique. And thanks."  
  
Raurmarique started, then returned the hug. "Uhm, you're welcome."  
  
Lupe saw Sasha and Misty standing with the rest of the villagers, she came to them, and said, "I wanted to thank you both again. I'll never forget what you both have done for me."  
  
"It was our pleasure," Sasha said.  
  
Misty and Lupe embraced. "No thanks needed," she said. "As Sasha said, it was our pleasure. You just stay healthy, okay?" She relased Lupe, and smiled.  
  
"I will Misty," Lupe said. She hugged Sasha, and said, "I'll see you both again sometime."  
  
"You might at that," Sasha said as she returned the hug. She released Lupe, the hugged Raurmarique. "You be good," She said.  
  
"Don't worry, I shall be," Raurmarique said, pleasantly surprised at thhe hug.  
  
There were more hugs and farewells, but finally the Wolf Pack started to walk back to their home in the Great Unknown. The villagers watched them until they were under the cover of the forest. As the villagers dispersed, and went to go about their business, there came a chorus of howls borne on the west wind. To all that heard it, including Antoine, those howls held no fear for them.  
  
Sally walked with Misty and Sasha. "I don't think they'll be back any time soon," Sall said, rather sadly.  
  
"Don't bet on it, Sally," Misty said.  
  
"Why do you say that, Misty?" Sally asked.  
  
Sasha was giggling like crazy. When she stopped for a moment, she said, "We'll hear from them by tomorrow morning."  
  
"And what makes you think that Sasha?" Sally asked.  
  
"Call it a hunch Sally. Just a hunch."  
  
"Now love, could you tell me what's so funny?" Bear asked. "You had me giggling for and hour."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sasha said.  
  
  
The next morning at the stand of rocks in the savanna, two of the Wolf Pack were rudely awakened by their mates screaming from their bedrolls, and running off urgently. Devin woke with a start, and heard a noise like two furs being violently sick. He got out of his bedroll, and cautiously walked toward the sound. He saw Luna leaning against a rock, and Erica on her knees near a ditch. "Well, that was entertaining," Luna said.  
  
"NOT!" Erica said, as she tried to get up. She walked to where Luna was leaning on the rock, looking for all the world like she was drunk. "Are you two all right?" Devin asked.  
  
"Well, sure," Luna said. "Aside from being nauseous, and just hurling everything we ate in the last twelve hours or so, we're fine."  
  
Erica gave Luna a look that would have left the wolf in a basket if looks could kill. "Hurling everything you ate?" Devin said. Then a sudden realization came over him. "Oh my gods!" he exclaimed. "You-Lupe! wake up! We have to go back!"  
  
"What's going on?" Raurmarique asked sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
